Bound to the light
by Kristeristerin
Summary: Just because your actions fall into a grey area doesn't mean your motivations do. When faced with the choice between losing someone you love and the fate of a world that believes you're a monster, you would think the choice would be an easy one. Werewolf!Hermione
1. Lost and Found

**AN- Heya guys! This is my first (Successful) multichapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :) Please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

 **1\. Lost and Found**

Most would say Fenrir Greyback was not a kind man, but Calia wasn't like most. She knew a side of him that few others had seen. That's what led to her decision that brought her in front of him, clutching the nearly lifeless body of a young muggle girl.

"Alpha please, she will not make it otherwise. Even if returned to her muggle parents, she would be dead by sunrise," the small blonde woman pleaded.

"Mate, what makes you think she'd make it past moonrise with us?" Fenrir raised an eyebrow.

"If I claim her as mine before the moon rises she will be in no danger," Calia reasoned, "Then once the moon rises I will turn her. I know it's not guaranteed, but it's the best option she has. I am her only hope Fen. I know we have had no luck with pups of our own since the tragedy with our boys, but this could be our chance. We could raise this little one as our own."

Fenrir stared down into the pleading eyes of his mate and sighed. "Cal, you know that I could never tell you no." Seeing her smile at him, he looked at her seriously and added, "But I will be nothing more to this little one than her alpha. There will be none of this father business, do you understand?"

She merely smiled at Fenrir and nodded. With the conversation over Fenrir left to check on how the rest of the pack was fairing in the final hours before the full moon.

"We will work on him little one," Calia whispered to the girls still form. She moved to set the girl's small frame down onto the table in the main room of their hut. Looking down at the young girl she couldn't help but smile. I've always wanted a daughter, ever since I was a young girl myself. The werewolf brushed wild matted curls back from the girl's forehead. After taking a calming breath, she brought the young girls wrist up to her mouth. Calia bit down just hard enough to mark that this little one was hers. She then licked over the small lesion to seal it up, before placing a gentle kiss on the girl's wrist. "Now I'm your Mummy little one, and I will protect you always."

* * *

Fenrir watched as Calia bent over the young girl working furiously. It had been two days since the full moon, and changing the young girl seemed to have helped her tremendously, but he was skeptical that it'd be enough for her to make a full recovery. For Calia's sake, he hoped it was.

His mate had not left the girl's side since she awoke the morning after the full moon. She had gotten the girl cleaned and smoothed her wild hair into soft plaits; she had made the girl a makeshift cot in their bedroom, just a few feet from their own and had been working hard to make sure the girl got plenty of water and broth to keep from dehydration. Fenrir wasn't surprised though; she had always been an excellent mother.

Thinking of their boys made his heart clench, it had been nearly 15 years since that poor excuse of a wizard murdered them. His only regret from the aftermath was leaving the small boy with Lyall, to be raised in isolation and to hate who he is. Fenrir was disgusted that a father could put their child through that. _I may not have been an affectionate father, but my boys never doubted that I was proud of them,_ he thought bitterly to himself. His musings were cut short by Calia speaking to him.

"Fen, she has a fever again. I'm going to go down to Lucinda's hut to see if she has any more fever reducing potion. Will you sit with her until I get back?" Fenrir noted the red-rimmed eyes of his mate, a telltale sign she'd been crying, and he knew how much she needed this girl to be alright.

"Of course love. I'll watch over her as long as you need. Why don't you get yourself a little bit to eat while you're out there too? You'll be of no use to her if you run yourself into the ground before you're able to heal her." The alpha gave her a look that communicated that was more than just a suggestion. She nodded and then left the hut.

Fenrir hesitantly approached the girl's cot and sat on the floor beside it. He let himself briefly reminisce about when his son, Leidolf, had been that size. The truth was he'd always loved being a father. After sometime Fenrir sighed and gently laid his head on the small girl's chest, just listening to her shallow breaths. "Little one Calia needs you, if you make it through this for her I promise I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Fenrir was so caught up listening to her breathing he hadn't noticed his mate in the doorway, and he missed the loving smile on Calia's face.

Later that night Calia was reading by candlelight, having resumed her post next to the small girl, when she heard a little gasp. Setting her book down she turned her attention to the girl. The girl's eyes were fluttering slightly, and her breathing had sped up.

"Is she alright?" Fenrir had woken up and was now crossing the room to kneel beside Calia.

"It looks like she's beginning to wake up Fen."


	2. The girl who lived

**AN- Big Thanks to my lovely Beta Reader, DarkNorseLady. You're the best!**

 ** _Ch 2- The girl who lived_**

* * *

She had been wandering in the darkness when she first heard it. Someone somewhere was singing.

 _Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

Although she didn't recognize the voice, she couldn't help but feel at peace. Something about this woman's voice reached to Hermione and calmed her every fear.

 _And carry you down into sleep_

Hermione felt her instincts take over as she moved closer to the voice. She still wasn't sure where she was, but she knew she needed to find the woman singing.

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

As she moved closer, she could feel someone gently stroking her hair. The gesture was so foreign, yet very much the same as when her mother would run her fingers through her unruly locks. Turning quickly she saw there was no one behind her, but touches continued. Rather than being afraid, Hermione was even more determined to find this woman.

 _And carry you down into sleep_

Something about this woman's voice made Hermione confident that she was going to protect her. It was sometime later when Hermione finally saw a small light. She knew that is where the woman would be. Picking up her pace she moved toward the light.

"It looks like she's beginning to wake up, Fen."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open; it took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked over to see two people she didn't recognize.

The first was a small woman with blonde hair pulled back in numerous braids. Hermione thought she looked rather beautiful.

The woman had a calming air about her, when she reached out to gently stroke Hermione's cheek, Hermione couldn't help but lean into the tender touch. _She must have been the woman who was singing._

The other person was a large man. He was bigger than anyone Hermione had ever seen. He had long brown hair and scruffy hair on his face. For reasons she didn't understand the word alpha came to mind when she looked at him. This man was very intimidating, but she felt safe, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

After taking in the two people in the room, Hermione finally spoke. "Wh-who are you? Wh-where am I?"

"You are safe little one," the woman smiled,"My name is Calia, this is Fenrir, and this is your new home. You were sick, but we took care of you. You're ok now." After another moment of silence, she continued, "What's your name little one, and how old are you?"

"My name is Hermione, and I'll be five on September 19th. If this is my new home, does that mean you're my new mum?"

"I'd like to be, is that ok with you?"

Hermione drew her eyebrows together, deep in thought. She was surprised to realize it was ok with her. She merely nodded before asking, "What happened to my other mummy?"

Calia bit her lip and looked at Fenrir. "Now is as good a time as any," he whispered.

"Well, your mummy and daddy had to go back to your old home. Remember how I said you were sick?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well to make you better I had to do some magic. Now it wouldn't be safe for you to live with them anymore. One of you could get hurt."

"Magic?" Hermione perked up; her interest was quite evident. "What kind of magic?"

"Well Hermione, we are werewolves, and now you are too," Calia held her breath, waiting for Hermione's reaction.

The small girl just stared at her for a moment. "Does that mean we eat people?" Hermione's eyes were wide and her nose crinkled in disgust at the thought.

Calia let out her breath, and Fenrir chuckled beside her. "No little one that's just a myth," seeing the relief on her face he added, "We eat what we hunt, deer mostly but we get the occasional squirrel or wild boar. We also grow fruits and vegetables. So there is no people eating here, unless you misbehave of course," Fenrir added with a wink. Hermione's giggles filled Calia's heart with hope.

* * *

It was another week before Calia and Fenrir felt Hermione had healed enough to meet the rest of the pack. Fenrir watched as Hermione buzzed with nervous anticipation. It was less than an hour until the celebration and the ceremony that would formally bond her into his family. Sensing his eyes on her, she stopped her fidgeting and leveled him with a solemn look.

"Once I have been officially bonded with you and mum, should I call you Alpha or will you be my Papa?"

"Which would you rather call me, little one?"

Hermione scrunched her face up in thought before she finally responded, "I think I'd prefer to call you Papa. You would be my Papa, after all, right?"

"If that's what you want, little one, that's what I'll be," Fenrir gently smiled at the young girl before continuing, " You may call me Papa within the safety of our pack. But Hermione it's vital that you remember to any outsider you must not refer to me as anything other than your Alpha. I have many enemies, and I would never want someone to think to hurt you as a way to get to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa, I understand," Fenrir was taken by surprise when the small girl launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his legs. Unsure of how to respond, he lifted his hand and patted her on the head.

The pair was soon interrupted by Calia entering the Hut. "Love, they are all ready," Calia then bent down to eye level with her daughter. "Are you ready to meet everyone? They are all very eager to meet you." Hermione gave Calia a small nod, and the woman stood up gently taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the hut, closely followed by Fenrir.

Once outside the hut, Hermione was overwhelmed by the group that stood before her. There were at least 25 people, and they were all gathered around a massive fire. It looked to Hermione that there was a deer roasting for the feast. Once they were closer to the light, Fenrir stepped in front of her and Calia and began to speak.

"Good evening everyone. As you know Calia and I have taken a new pup into our home. Now that she is well enough we feel it is time to officially welcome her into our pack and bond her into our family. Hermione, come forward," she was gently ushered forward by Calia. Once she was in front of Fenrir, he noticed how this small girl who showed no fear within their hut had her eyes fixed on the ground in front of her. He gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hermione you became a member of our pack the day Calia bit you, and she also began the process of bonding you into our family. All that is left is my part, it will hurt a little bit, but I promise the pain will last only a moment. May I have your wrist, little one?"

Hermione looked up and saw Fenrir gently smiling at her, as he kneeled down to her level. _He will not hurt me. I am safe with him._ She slowly raised her arm, and he gingerly took her small hand in his, and slowly raised her wrist to his mouth. Fenrir bit down on her little wrist, just hard enough to leave a mark over Calia's. He then proceeded to gently lick the mark, sealing it the same way Calia had before. Hermione winced in pain as a jolt flashed through her. She felt a strange tingle in her fingers and toes as the magic bonded her to Fenrir. He was now her papa.

"Hermione, my daughter, I want you to know that through this bonding you have my vow to protect you with everything I am. You will never want for anything as long as it is in my power to give it to you," Fenrir then turned to the crowd. "Let me proudly introduce you all to my daughter, Hermione Greyback."

She was taken aback by the howling the erupted through the crowd, but it wasn't long before her instincts took over and she was howling right along. Much of the rest of the celebration was spent with Hermione shyly hiding between Fenrir and Calia as the pack members came up to meet their newest member.

* * *

Hermione quickly fell into a routine within the pack. She spent the next several days helping her mother with gathering vegetables in the morning and playing with the other children in the pack in the afternoon. The evenings were family time. After dinner she would spend time with her mum reading, Calia was blown away by how advanced Hermione already was and her eagerness to continue to learn.

She also frequently spent time in the evening wrestling with her papa. He was proud how well she had taken to life in the pack, and for such a small girl she was surprisingly strong. Hermione had also moved into her own bedroom within the hut, but Fenrir often found her wedged between him and Calia when he awoke in the mornings, and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Three weeks after the bonding ceremony, the night before her first full moon, something happened that would once again change Hermione's life. The night had begun like many of the past few weeks, she had wrestled with her papa and had even managed to get onto his back and seemingly gotten the advantage before he flipped her over and tickled her into submission. Then she curled up in her favorite lumpy green chair with her mum, and they read the next chapter in _Charlotte's Web_.

"Hermione, love, it is time for bed," Calia lovingly stroked Hermione's wild curls.

"Mummy, can I please stay up for one more chapter? Then I promise I will go straight to bed," she put on her best pout and nearly had Calia convinced.

"No love, you know tomorrow is your first full moon. We will have to be up early to prepare; you need a good night's sleep."

"Please mum? We won't get to read tomorrow, just one more chapter?"

"Hermione, listen to your mum. It's time for bed; there will be plenty of time to read later," Fenrir's stern voice came from the corner of the room. He crossed the room and plucked the book from Calia's hand, turning to carefully place it on the shelf. He had no sooner turned around than the book went flying back across the room and landed in Hermione's lap.

Fenrir and Calia locked eyes, both sharing similar shocked expressions. They only broke their gaze when they heard Hermione's heartbroken sobs.

"I'm sorry papa. I didn't mean to; I only wished I could read a little bit longer," her shoulders shook as she continued to cry.

"Don't cry little one. This is a great thing, it means you are a witch like mummy," Fenrir spoke softly as he dropped to his knees before the chair. He moved the book to the small side table before taking Hermione's hands in his, "Look at me, little one." When she complied he continued, "This is wonderful, there is nothing to be sorry about, you are going to be a strong witch, and do many great things just like your mum."

"I couldn't be happier to learn this, love, I am going to teach you so much, and when you are 11 we are going to get you a wand, and so many books! Until then I will just teach you the basics," Calia tightened her hold on Hermione and dropped a kiss into her curls. "Your papa and I are going to make sure you get the best education we can give you; I promise you that. But now it is time for bed."

Feeling pacified Hermione nodded, and stood from Calia's lap. Before going to her bedroom, she turned and pulled Calia into a tight hug, before doing the same to Fenrir.

"Good night mum. Good night papa. I love you both," Hermione quickly made her way to her bedroom and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Calia woke Hermione up earlier than usual the next morning. She smiled as a very grumpy little girl wiped the sleep from her eyes. "See little one; I told you that you would need your sleep."

"Mmmph," was Hermione's only reply.

Calia reached down and scooped her small daughter up, burying her face in Hermione's wild bed hair as she began to speak softly to her. "Love, you need to wake up, there is much to do today. We need to get you fed and washed up. Then you can play with Dolphi and Farkas for a few hours," she laughed when she felt Hermione perk up a bit, "but after lunch, you have to come with me so you can see what your boundaries are tonight. I can't have my little wolf running off and getting hurt can I?" Pulling back Calia looked into her daughter's smiling face. "Once those are set we have to cook for the feast before moonrise."

"What's for breakfast mummy?" Hermione stretched and let out a big yawn.

"You'll have to go see; papa is already in there, if you don't hurry there might not be any left." Calia laughed as Hermione's eyes went wide before she jumped from Calia's arms and ran toward the main room of their hut.

Later that night Calia sat with Fenrir at the main table of their pre moonrise feast. Her eyes watched Hermione, she was dressed in a thin cotton dress, made special for full moons, the fabric was infused with magic and easier to mend.

Hermione was oblivious to her stares; she was much more focused on playing with Dolphi, a small three-year-old girl with bright green eyes and fiery red hair.

Fenrir could sense the anxiety his mate was feeling, wrapping his arm tight around her he leaned down, "Calia is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Fen. Just worried about Hermione," she glanced up at him, "Tonight is going to be her first change, she doesn't know what to expect. What is she resents me for turning her? I know she's taken to us and the pack like she was born here, but I can't help but worry. What is she is angry that I didn't tell her about the pain of changing?"

"There is no reason to worry Cal. Do you remember your first couple times changing?" She shook her head no, "See, the memory of the pain doesn't last. Once she has some experience and understands how to embrace the change, she'll be fine. Until then all you can do is offer her the comfort only a mother can bring."

"You're right. There is no use worrying, she'll be fine."

"Of course I'm right, Love. We've been together for nearly 25 years; I would think by now you knew that I am always right." Fenrir gave Calia a cocky grin and winked, causing her to snort indelicately. "Did that sound come out of my proper little pureblood witch?" Fenrir cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, haven't you heard? I haven't been a proper pureblood witch in a long time, seems the big bad wolf corrupted me," She smiled fondly at him.

"Big and bad? Damn right little witch, and don't you forget it." Fenrir pulled Calia into his lap and silenced her quiet giggle with a bruising kiss. The clearing of a throat caused the couple to break apart. "This had better be important," Fenrir growled.

"Uh-uh, Alpha. I-it's only m-m-minutes to m-moonrise. I th-thought you m-might want to know since this is your p-pups first moon." Fenrir watched as the slight man stared at the ground, shuffling from side to pity on him, Calia reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Ivan; I will see to her," Calia rose to her feet and made her way over to Hermione. "Hey there little one," she kneeled down to the girl's level, "It's time to go over to your boundaries, remember where they are?" Nodding Hermione moved to follow Calia over to where she was to stay during the moon. "Ok Hermione, this isn't going to be pleasant, but I promise the pain doesn't last, and it'll get better. Now come here to mummy and let me hold you." Hermione shakily walked into Calia's waiting arms. Less than a minute later the moon rose.

The young werewolf's pained cry broke Calia's heart. She offered what support she could, stroking her daughter's hair and whispering soft, encouraging words. Before long she felt herself being to tremble and she knew it was only moments until she changed as well. Calia winced hearing the first of Hermione's bones crack, as they broke to reshape. By this time she herself was beginning to change and had to set her girl gently on the ground beside her.

Calia's change was quick and painless due to years of practice, she looked over at Hermione's broken shaking form and whimpered. Gently she nuzzled her, she continued to offer her comfort, and soon the transformation was complete, and Hermione was silent. Calia took this moment to take in her daughter's new form, she was tiny, with a mess of brown fur that didn't look too different than her usual crazy mane. Calia did note that Hermione's eyes were different from the rest of the wolves in their pack, instead of the amber color so prevalent within the wolves, Hermione's eyes upon changing became a pale grey, with a touch of seafoam green near the iris.

Having enough time to recoup from the pain, Hermione jumped up and began to sniff around. Before long a giant wolf entered their clearing, he had shaggy black fur, but true to his name he also had a thin strip of grey running down the length of his back. Upon him approaching, Hermione lowered her head and took a submissive position. Fenrir sniffed her slightly before affectionately nuzzling to her. This was all the confirmation she needed to pounce. She was soon rolling on the ground beneath the great wolf as her mum watched on from a small distance away. After the third time, Hermione managed to get onto his back and chew on his ears; there was a howl in the distance. Fenrir quickly rolled Hermione to the ground before picking her up by the back of her neck and settling her with her mother. He briefly nuzzled Calia and playfully nipped at her neck before giving a howl of his own and darting from the clearing.

Now tired, and with no one to play with, Hermione curled up to her mother and spent the rest of the night snuggled close and asleep.

* * *

Fenrir watched with an amused look on his face as Hermione danced around the main room of their hut. It warmed his heart to see his daughter so full of laughter. He had to suppress a laugh when his ever clumsy girl stumbled and landed right on her behind.

"Ah, fuck that hurt," Hermione said, gently rubbing her hand on the tendered area.

"Hermione! What in Merlin's name did I just hear you say?" Fenrir didn't think he had ever seen Calia move so fast in all their years together. In seconds she had the young girl off the floor and was ready to properly chastise her when Hermione spoke again.

"But Papa says it. In fact, he said it three times while you were out gathering vegetables today."

Calia's head turned to Fenrir, and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, does he? Fenrir Greyback we discussed this, you are to watch what you say around her. I will not have that kind of language in my home."

Fenrir was at a loss for words. All he could get out was a mumbled apology and a promise to watch his language in the future. Once Calia was back across the room, he turned his attention back to his daughter. She was watching him cautiously, obviously nervous she had angered him by giving him up to her mother.

Fenrir cocked his head slightly to the side and gave her the best feral grin he could muster. He began to slowly stalk closer to her. "You little one are a traitor if I have ever seen one, do you know what we do to traitors Hermione?"

Seeing the look on her papa's face Hermione's eyes widened and she began to back away. She soon found herself tripping backward over one of her dolls and once again landing on her behind. Fenrir took this as an opportunity to pounce. He quickly had his daughter scooped up into his arms, and he was mercilessly tickling her.

"Please Papa," she begged between giggles,"Please stop. I am so sorry."

"I will stop under one condition."

"Anything," Hermione now had tears running down her face from laughing so hard.

"Ok little one, you have to give me a big hug, and promise to remain my little girl forever."

Hermione threw her little arms around Fenrir's neck and nuzzled close. "I promise Papa."


	3. Magic wands and Werewolf Bonds

**3\. Magic wands and werewolf bonds**

On the morning of Hermione's 11th birthday, Fenrir's eyes shot open when his, no longer tiny, daughter jumped into his bed. She landed in the small space between himself and Calia.

"Mumma, papa. It's time to get up! We have to get ready! Today is the day you take me to get my wand," Hermione began shaking her mother's shoulder.

"Fenrir, tell your daughter to go away," Calia groaned, pulling her blanket to cover her face.

"Why is she always my daughter when it's early in the morning? You're the one who brought the stray home." Fenrir bit back a chuckle upon hearing Calia's scandalized gasp. She abruptly sat up and smacked at him.

"Fenrir Greyback! You take that back right now, you adore your daughter, and you know it. I may have been the one who brought her into our home, but you're the one responsible for spoiling her rotten the past six years." Her rant was cut off by Hermione's giggling.

"Thank you, papa. You're always the best at waking mum." She hugged Fenrir before turning back to her mother. "When are we going to leave? Is papa coming with us?"

"We'll leave just after breakfast love, and no papa can't come with us. He isn't very welcome around witches and wizards. Now wait here, and I'll get you your first gift from papa and me." Calia stood and crossed the room to a small storage alcove. A moment later she brought back a large white box and set it on the bed before her daughter. After hastily lifting the lid, Hermione gasped seeing what was inside.

"It's beautiful. Thank you both so much." she reached into the box pulling out a pale blue dress. "I'm going to go put it on right now." the girl instantly ran back to her bedroom.

Fenrir took the opportunity to sit up and pull Calia to his chest by wrapping his arms around her hips. He laid his head against her stomach, and he looked up at her. "Please promise me you'll be careful. I know I can't go with you, but why not take another male from the pack?"

"Fen, we'll be fine. We are just going to Ollivander's and to get Hermione books. We may also stop and get a little lunch and ice cream. We will be back before you even know we are gone." she began to work her fingers through his tangled hair.

"That's impossible mate; I feel an ache in my heart every time you leave my side for even a minute," he mumbled leaning into her touch.

"And to think, so many people are afraid of you. Fenrir Greyback, I do believe you are going soft in your old age," Calia teased. She let out a squeal when she was suddenly pulled down onto the bed, and a moment later beneath her mate.

"There is an excellent reason people are afraid of me love, and as far as going soft in my old age I assure you, it's only my heart," he pushed his hard member against her to demonstrate his point and gave her a cocky grin when she let out a little whimper.

Before things could escalate any further, they were interrupted by the sound of small feet shuffling toward their room. Fenrir didn't even have time to protest before Calia was out from under him and swiftly crossing the room. He groaned and let himself fall face first onto their bed.

Hermione still had bits of egg clinging to her face when she began urging her mother back into her bedroom to get ready. When Calia reemerged a few minutes later, Hermione was in awe. She had always thought her mother was beautiful, but seeing her in the long green dress and her hair pulled up to expose her neck had her thinking her mother looked a lot like the princesses in her favorite books.

"Mate, promise me you'll keep a low profile, and apparate back to me the moment you feel threatened?" Fenrir's eyes reflected the concern he felt.

"Fen, you forget, I lived in the wizarding world for 18 years before you whisked me away. I can handle a shopping trip."

"Calia, will you just indulge me this one time? Promise me that you won't go out of your way to bring attention to yourself?"

"I promise. Just like I promise I will keep your girl safe." she gave him a reassuring smile and gently placed a hand on his upper arm.

Fenrir turned his head to look at Hermione. "Little one, remember what we talked about? What are you to call me outside of the pack?"

"You are my Alpha. I remember, can we go now?" Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yes love, we can go. Say goodbye to your father, and go wait for me outside." The girl ran up and threw her arms around Fenrir, before running out the door.

"See you soon my love." Calia leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss before following her daughter outside. Once outside she grabbed Hermione's hand and swiftly apparated them away.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was in speechless. Even from the alley, they had apparated into she could see the witches and wizards mulling around Diagon Alley. Grabbing her mother's hand, she pulled her into the crowd.

"Where are we going, first mum? How are we going to buy things? I don't think these shops will take trade like the muggle town by home does." Hermione stopped pulling her along, realizing she had no clue where to go next.

"First, my dear, we must go to the bank. Even though I've not been part of the wizarding world in many years, I have more than enough in my personal vault, left over from when I received a monthly allowance. I think while we're there I'll add you to it as well, just in case you ever find need of a few galleons," Calia led Hermione toward the large building at the end of the alley.

Once inside Hermione couldn't help but stare at the goblin that led them deep beneath the floor of the bank. After a several minute long ride in the cart, they were finally at her mother's vault. She was taken aback by the number of coins that were within the vault. There was no doubt it would be more than they would ever need. I wonder what mum's life was like before she met _Papa._ Hermione decided she would ask her mother later.

Once back outside Calia led Hermione to a small shop close to the bank. Looking around inside Hermione saw stacks of boxes everywhere, the store didn't seem very organized at all. _I bet I could have this mess organized in a day_. Hermione's musings were cut short by a little old man entering from the back of the shop.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, it's been a long time. Hmm. Chestnut, 11 and a half inches, dragon heartstring and medium flexibility." The man then turned to Hermione and smiled, "I never forget a wand I've sold." Smiling shyly Hermione shuffled to stand behind Calia.

"Right as always Mr. Ollivander. I must insist you call me Calia though, I have not been Miss Malfoy for many years." Pulling Hermione forward gently she continued, "This is my daughter, Hermione, it's her 11th birthday, and we are here to get her wand."

Mr. Ollivander reached out his hand to Hermione when she did the same he gently shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Hermione, I am Mr. Ollivander, and I'm going to help you find your wand. Wait here I have just the one!"

A moment later he set 4 boxes on the counter before him. Opening the first one, he handed the wand to Hermione. "This one is similar to your mother's, Chestnut, 7 and a half inches, unyielding flexibility and dragon heartstring core. Go ahead give it a swish."

Hermione swished the wand and let out a small scream when a stack of papers caught fire. Mr. Ollivander grabbed the dropped wand just before it hit the counter and used it to extinguish the fire before putting it back into its box. "Well, that one just wasn't right. Hmm. Perhaps you need a wand more like your father's"

"You know my Alpha?" Fenrir's warnings were ringing in Hermione's head.

"Yes dear, your father was always a strong wizard, even before he was turned. Here try this one. Vinewood, 8 and three-quarters inches, very flexible and a Phoenix feather core," handing her the wand he stood back. This time when Hermione swished it, nothing happened.

"Nothing to worry about dear. We have your wand here somewhere. Ah! Here try this one." As soon as the wood was in Hermione's hand, she felt a jolt of power run through her. When she swished it a desk drawer on the other side of the shop opened. "I do believe we have a winner. 10 and three-quarters inches long, made of vinewood, medium flexibility, and a dragon heartstring core. The perfect combination between your parents, with your twist and this, is a wand destined for a very powerful witch."

Hermione gave him a big smile, "Thank you Mr. Ollivander; I'll study hard and try to do this beautiful wand justice."

"I'm sure you will, my dear."

After paying for the wand, Calia led Hermione back out into the street. "How about some lunch before the bookstore?"

"That sounds wonderful," she looked up at Calia. As they walked toward the alley that they had apparated into Hermione found herself distracted by the shops around her. She was the most eager to visit the bookstore; her papa promised she could get as many books as she could carry.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when she crashed into someone walking the opposite direction. Falling to the ground, she looked up into the face of a small blond boy, perhaps a year or two younger than herself.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The small boy looked down his nose at her.

"Well I intended to apologize, but if you are going to act like such a prat, I won't even bother." Standing back up, she drew herself to her full height. The effort had little effect on the boy; she was less than an inch taller him.

"Hermione, that wasn't necessary. Apologize, and we'll be on our w-" Calia was cut off by a man approaching.

"Draco, what have I told you about dawdling. I haven't all day to indulge your childish fancies."

Hermione shrunk back from the tall blond man that stood before her scolding the boy.

"Father I wasn't dawdling, I was simply held up when this barbarian tried to plow me over." Draco gestured toward Hermione and raised his head in indignation. The man looked over at the two witches for the first time, and his face wrinkled in disgust.

"Come Draco we must go. You are not to associate with these types." The man turned to leave pulling the boy behind him.

"What Lucius? Not even a hello for your older sister?" Calia tutted, "Grandmama would be appalled by your manners." Lucius spun around drawing his wand, Calia already had hers out and was pushing Hermione behind her.

"I ceased having a sister the day she ran off with that mongrel instead of marrying her betrothed. How dare you bring up MY grandmother. The only consolation was that she was dead before having to witness what you became. Nothing more than a werewolf's whore." Lucius spat at the ground by Calia's feet, before turning and briskly walking away, "Draco, NOW!"

Draco and Hermione's eyes met one more time. His gaze was lacking any of the previous disdain; he just looked confused. He offered her a small bow before running to catch up with his father.

Looking back at her mother Hermione saw a tear falling down her cheek before she brushed it away. Hermione wanted to ask about the man and the boy but thought better of it.

Taking a deep breath, Calia turned back to her daughter a bright smile on her face. "Let's continue onto lunch, shall we?" Calia took Hermione's hand and led her the rest of the way to The Leaky Cauldron.

They were seated, and Hermione was halfway done with her Cottage Pie before she couldn't stop the questions from bubbling to the surface. "Mum, who was that man? Why was he so rude?"

Calia stared at her daughter for several seconds trying to decide how to answer before she finally spoke. "That man's name is Lucius Malfoy. He was my younger brother once upon a time. You see, love, mummy's family didn't approve of your father or my choice to be with him. My father had promised that I would marry another wizard." She paused trying to decide how much to divulge, "So the night of my graduation I decided to run away. By the time I saw my parents again I was already turned and bonded to Fen. There was nothing they could do but disown me."

"That's awful, didn't they realize you and papa were true mates?" Hermione's eyes shined with unshed tears.

"No love, it's very rare for werewolves to find their true mate. Even if it were common, the wizarding world is so ignorant of us it's unlikely they'd have understood. It's all for the best really, my family wasn't known for being the most accepting, and the life I have built with your father is much more than I could have ever expected in their world. Anyway, that's enough of this sad talk, finish your lunch and we'll head to the bookstore."

Entering the bookstore, Hermione thought this must be what heaven was like. Soon her hands were filled with as many books as she could carry. "It's a good thing we're witches isn't it?" Calia charmed the books to float in front of her, leaving Hermione's arms free to gather more. Once she had more than enough books to last her the year Calia moved to the front of the store to make sure they'd have all the books necessary to homeschool her little witch and to pay for her purchases. Leaving the girl to wander the stacks alone, but not far.

Hermione was lost in reading a book about werewolves, and mentally correcting the inaccuracies, when she was startled by a presence next to her. She looked over and saw a slight woman with frizzy brown hair and dark green eyes that were behind large, thick glasses. Before she could greet her, the woman reached out and gently gripped Hermione's upper arm. Looking into her face Hermione realized her eyes were glazed over, and when she opened her mouth, she sounded like she was in a trance.

" _Two worlds collide,_

 _Enemies must fight side by side,_

 _To keep the real monsters at bay,_

 _An alliance must be formed,_

 _Starting with green and grey."_

By the time the woman was done speaking Hermione was trembling. Sensing something was wrong Calia arrived a moment later. "I'm so sorry my dear girl. I didn't mean to frighten you. I have the sight. What was it I said?" The woman dropped her hand from Hermione and took several steps back.

Calia had her daughter in her arms instantly. "It's ok, love, you can tell us what she said." Calia gently rubbed her back, in an attempt to comfort her frightened daughter. Once Hermione had regained her composure she repeated the prophecy back, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Noting that her daughter was still uncomfortable, Calia quickly said goodbye to the other woman and assured her everything was fine. Hermione declined ice cream and instead asked her mother to just take her home.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Fenrir was sitting in his chair, but his worried gaze was trained on the door to his daughter's room. She had barely said hello to him before saying she wasn't feeling well and needed to lay down.

"She's fine. We just had a couple of interesting things happen today. She literally ran into Lucius' son, and met Lucius in the process," Calia turned her head to also stare at the door. She wasn't sure how much of the encounter she should tell him. He would be livid knowing what Lucius had said.

"Something is bothering you, Cal. What did Lucius say?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before. I was more upset Hermione and his son had to be subjected to the hateful words. What's bothering me is Hermione was approached by a seer in Flourish and Blotts. The woman made a prophecy that I'm sure has to do with her, I'm just not sure what. I'm scared Fen, what if our little girl is in danger?"

"There is nothing we can't protect her from. If it means keeping her away from the wizards then so be it. I swear it to you, our girl will be fine. Now come here." Fenrir opened his arms to Calia, and when she was comfortably settled in he spoke soft reassuring words to her as they discussed the prophecy, and what it could mean for their daughter.

* * *

"Mum, I am going to the stream with Dolphi. I will be back before sunset," Hermione called heading toward the front door of their hut.

"Have you finished your chores and lessons love? You know papa will be upset if he gets home tonight and you have fallen behind."

"Yes, I dropped the extra tomatoes and carrots down at Lucinda's hut. She wanted me to thank you. As far as my studies, have you ever known me not to be ahead?" Hermione smiled as her mother entered their main room.

"Of course not darling. I am convinced you could recite your lessons in your sleep; I just wanted to make sure you weren't at risk of falling behind. I imagine with papa and others returning tonight you will likely be too distracted to do your lessons tomorrow."

"Ugh, mum. How many times must I tell you and papa, there is nothing between Farkas and me. He is just a friend," Hermione repeatedly hit her head against the doorframe.

"Are you sure? I believe that boy fancies himself in love with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked Fen for your hand any day now," Calia winked when Hermione turned to glare daggers at her.

"Whether he does or not, it's of no consequence; I do not fancy myself in love with anyone. So, unless Papa intends to override his daughter's wishes there will be no bonding for me in the foreseeable future."

"You know very well your father would never try to force something like that on you. I was just teasing you, have fun at the stream, love. Tell Dolphi hello for me," Calia watched as Hermione trudged her way through their little village, toward the path to the stream. Once Hermione was out of sight Calia collapsed into the lumpy green chair and stared at the door to her daughter's bedroom, thinking about the day a little over 12 years ago when she found the small girl unconscious in the forest.

Hermione tiptoed down the path, trying to catch Dolphi off guard. When she came across her, Dolphi was sitting on a branch above the stream, her toes dangling into the water. There was a wicked glint in Hermione's eye when she raised her wand and sent a curse to the branch, causing it to give way and deposit Dolphi into the water. Hermione laughed at the startled squeal that came from her friend.

"Hey! No fair, you used magic again." Dolphi splashed her when she came closer to the water's edge.

"I don't know what you are talking about my dearest Dolphi." Hermione knew she wasn't fooling her with her innocent smile and soon fell into a new round of giggles as she entered the water too.

"So, are you looking forward for everyone to return tonight?" Dolphi had found a branch underwater to use as a seat, and gestured for Hermione to join her. As she moved to sit next to her friend, Dolphi wrung out her hair and began to manipulate the fiery locks into a soft plait.

"Oh Merlin, Dolphi, not you too? What will it take to convince people I don't return Farkas' misplaced feelings?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to her friend. "I mean just a few minutes ago mum brought up the possibility of him asking papa formally for my hand. Don't they understand I am only 17, I'm not ready to settle down? I want to go on hunts; I want to travel the countryside. They just want me home, bonded and raising pups."

"Well Hermione, I didn't mean to hit a sore spot. I meant that now that you are nearly done with your studies perhaps you'll be able to talk Alpha into taking you on the next hunt." Dolphi raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Besides, you know how I feel about Farkas. He's a twit, and could never keep up with you intellectually."

Hermione took a deep breath and laid her head-on Dolphi's shoulder. "This is why you are my best friend," the two girls laughed again. They both looked up when a stick broke in the distance. "You're going to have to do better than that to catch us off guard Liam," Hermione called into the woods. Several seconds passed before a tall, wiry boy with shaggy black hair walked from the treeline.

"Damn branches," the boy muttered as he approached. The girls shared a conspiratorial look before Hermione raised her wand to effectively soak the boy, and causing the girls to once again erupt in giggles. "Gah, Hermione what was that for? I was just coming to let you ladies know everyone has returned, and I think Alpha has something special for you, Hermione."

She didn't think she liked the look in his eye. Once they exited the water, Hermione used her wand to dry herself and Dolphi before turning toward the path. Leaving Liam to make the trip still soaked.

Arriving back to the village, Hermione could see her papa was standing in front of a massive bonfire. Breaking into a full sprint, she launched herself into his arms as soon as he turned toward her.

"Hey little one, I missed you too. Your mum was just telling me about your studies; I can't wait to see the new spells you have learned," Fenrir pulled his daughter close and dropped a kiss into her messy hair.

"Can we dual tonight papa? I think I might be good enough to beat you now."

"Feeling cocky, are you? I am sure we can have a small go tonight, but I want a good clean dual. None of these dirty tricks I am sure your mother has been filling your head with." Hermione simply smirked at him in reply. "Oh, before I forget, I brought you a present from one of the muggle villages we visited," Fenrir pulled out a large white box with golden words inscribed on its top. Hermione eagerly opened the box and just stared at the contents.

"Papa, I don't think I understand," Hermione reached a tentative hand into the box and gently stroked the white lace that was inside. "Why would you buy me a dress like this, I have no use for it. Surely the delicate white material isn't fit for wearing around the village." Hermione looked into Fenrir's eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer he gave.

"I bought you this dress to wear for your bonding ceremony. I know we haven't talked about it yet, but with your education almost complete, that's your next milestone."

Hermione looked around at the crowd, they all seemed to be holding their breath awaiting her response. It was well known to the pack that Hermione was a headstrong girl, and if she didn't like something, she wouldn't hold her tongue.

"Papa, surely it's presumptuous of you to already purchase a dress for a ceremony I haven't agreed to." Hermione's tone was cold as she regarded Fenrir, "Did you think I would see this dress and instantly agree to whatever plan you had for my future? I want to go out into the world papa, I want to join you on the hunts, I don't want to be stuck here playing dutiful wife."

"Even if you aren't bonded in the near future Hermione, you will not go on the hunts with me. It is far too dangerous," Fenrir said through clenched teeth. "Don't you realize I am just trying to keep you safe?"

"You take boys of merely 14 on the hunts; surely a fully trained witch would be perfectly safe. I am more that capable of taking care of myself, and I want to go. The only way you will see me bonded anytime soon is if you issue a direct order, and believe me Alpha," Hermione spat the word like it was poison in her mouth, "if you do that I will never willingly utter another word to you. Thank you for the beautiful gift, but I can not accept it," Hermione stormed away without a glance back to the stunned crowd she left behind.

As he watched her leave all that Fenrir could think was, That could have gone better. _Why did I raise such a brilliant but bullheaded daughter? She's just like her mother._


	4. First impressions last a lifetime

**AN: Yesterday this story hit 100 follows! *squeals***

 **Thank you all for your continued support of this story. I hope you guys are all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! As always a huge thank you to my Beta reader DarkNorseLady and my Alpha reader Kreeblimsabs!**

 **Quick note to Mighty Mouse: Thank you for your feedback, I didn't feel like it was a flame at all. The question was completely valid. When outlining this story I decided with how protective Fenrir is and his general distrust for wizards would mean he would insist Hermione was homeschooled. But don't worry interactions with Harry, Ron and Draco will all be coming up in a few chapters. :),**

 **Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.**

 **4\. First impression last a lifetime**

Remus was certain he was close to Greyback's camp, the older werewolf's stink was everywhere. He had learned at a young age to fear the strange mixture of pinewood and summer rain, nothing good came from being this close to Greyback. Trying to push down the bitter feelings that always accompanied thoughts of the monster, he reminded himself why he was here. Dumbledore had been convinced that cooperation with the pack would be instrumental in them winning the war. Remus had tried to make him see that there was no way the werewolves would willingly agree to help the society that wanted nothing more than to see them caged. In the end Dumbledore had been adamant, and he owed it to him to atleast try. While preparing to continue the path toward his worst enemy, he stopped in his tracks when another smell assaulted his senses. Honeysuckle. The scent soaked into his brain and he began to feel the familiar buzz that was usually brought on by too much firewhiskey. Momentarily overtaken by instinct Remus turned and began to track the unknown source giving off the sweet smell. It took less than 10 minutes to find her.

A petite woman, no taller than his shoulder, stood less than 100 feet away from his currently hidden position. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back in loose curls and braids, the glint of the sunlight through the trees gave her an ethereal glow. He found he couldn't will himself to look away, but he dared not approach her.

She appeared to be arguing with a young man. Remus could scarcely make out what they were saying, but the girl appeared to be livid. Remus briefly heard her mention him trying to take her choices away. Before long Remus watched the man storm away, after yelling his final words at her. Remus moved to turn away, confident she wasn't in any immediate danger, and continue his mission when her voice startled him.

"Wolf, I know you're there. Show yourself."

* * *

Hermione paused her walk when she heard two familiar voices through the brush. Crouching low she moved to hide behind a bush, closer to the speakers.

"Alpha, we are one week from the new moon, surely there is some way you can convince her?

"We have discussed this before, I am not going to force her into anything she's not ready for. Give her time Farkas, she'll come around."

"And if she doesn't? It's already uncommon for a girl of nearly 20 to remain unbonded. I have tried to court her, but she continually rejects my advances." The brunet man ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "Surely if you gave her the direct order to bond on the new moon she'd forgive you once she realized the life I could provide for her."

"For claiming you love her, you obviously don't know my daughter very well at all," Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "I do not doubt the threat she made the first time you almost convinced me to have her bonded. As I have told you before, we have come to an understanding. She doesn't ask to join the hunt, and I don't bring up her getting bonded."

Hermione was proud her papa stood up for her right to make her own decisions. Deciding she had heard enough, she started to stand up, only to lose her balance. Hearing a thud as her body hit the ground, both men were at her side in a moment. One looking rather amused, the other a mix between anger and embarrassment.

"How long were you eavesdropping Hermione?" Farkas was the first to speak, his jaw clenched in annoyance.

"I think the real question you are looking for is 'Did you hear me ask your father to take away your free will?' and the answer is yes," Hermione righted herself, and brushed leaves from her dress. "I assure you Farkas, if Papa were to make a direct order that we be bonded at the new moon, I would be a widow the next morning." Hermione turned toward Fenrir with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you for sticking up for me papa. It's nice to know that someone takes my happiness into consideration." With one last glare at the younger man she turned and continued her walk.

"Something tells me you're going to have an even harder time courting her now," Fenrir gave a little laugh before leaving the other gobsmacked werewolf alone.

* * *

Just as Hermione predicted, it didn't take long before Farkas was following close behind her. When she reached a clearing she turned toward him, hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Is there a reason your are following me?" She raised at eyebrow at the scowling man.

"You can't just eavesdrop on a conversation and them storm off without giving me a chance to explain," He moved closer, until he was just a foot away from her.

"Actually, I think you will find that I can, and I did," She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need your explanation. It was quite clear what was happening. You were trying to talk papa into taking away my choice. I have tried to make it clear that I am not interested, I have done nothing to lead you to believe I will ever change my mind." She leaned in close to him and lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper, "I promised you Farkas, I wasn't bluffing. Try to force me into bonding with you, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Letting out a low growl, Farkas turned to leave. He only paused to turn around and yell back to her, "You're making a mistake Hermione. I promise that you are going to regret not taking my offer."

Hermione stood for a moment in silence and watched him trudge through the forest back towards the village. Once she was sure he was gone, Hermione turned toward the brush at the other side of the clearing. She had heard someone rustling around in them earlier, but had been too preoccupied with Farkas to worry about who was hiding. She made sure she had a firm grip on her wand before calling out to the unknown person, "Wolf, I know you're there. Show yourself."

After several tense seconds a lanky man, dressed in shabby muggle clothes, stepped out from the cover of the forest. Hands raised in a gesture to show he meant her no harm. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. "How did you know that I am a werewolf?"

"P- Alpha has wards set to not allow anyone but werewolves this close to the village. It's meant to keep the little ones safe," she answered matter-of-factly. When she noticed the wand in the holster at the man's hip she raised her own. "You're a wizard? Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I am a wizard. I am here to speak with Greyback," hearing her gently snarl at the familiar address he used, Remus quickly corrected himself. "I have uh, business to discuss with your Alpha. Can you take me to him?"

"You never said your name." She looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Remus. My name is Remus Lupin," seeing the girl's eyes widen slightly Remus was intrigued. "Heard of me, have you? Let me guess, your precious alpha used me as a tale of his very own prodigal son? The wolf who rejects who he is and is destined to wander forever alone, unless I see the error of my ways? Let me assure you little witch, he leaves out the part of the story where the monster under my bed was very real, and turned me into a monster as well." While talking Remus had moved closer and was now within arm's reach of her. Remus wasn't sure what possessed him but he felt the need to push his luck with this little werewolf. "Is that what happened to you? How old were you when they turned you into what you are?"

Hermione had her teeth bared, and he wand pointed at his throat without a seconds hesitation. "I assure you Lupin, you know nothing about what happened to me. I don't appreciate you assuming things either. I suggest you check your attitude before I take you to see alpha though, he's not going to take too kindly to the blatant disrespect." Removing her wand from his throat, Hermione muttered a quiet _Expelliarmus_ and caught his wand with ease, "go ahead then, the village is right down that path. Don't try anything though, I won't hesitate to hex you."

Remus moved ahead of her and started down the path. He didn't have to walk long before the forest began to break and he could a small village ahead. He was surprised to see actual huts, when he had infiltrated Fenrir's pack during the first war they had been staying in glorified tents, and moved constantly. Seeing a settled pack was bizarre. They were barely steps within the village when a young couple approached them.

"Hermione! We have been looking for you," the young redheaded werewolf stopped short seeing Remus. He was too busy rolling the name Hermione around his brain. The name seemed strangely fitting for the feisty girl.

"Hey Dolphi, where is Alpha? This man needs to have a word with him." Remus noticed how the girl regarded him warily, and inwardly rolled his eyes. _Surely they realize they pose a greater threat to me than I do to them?_

"I believe he's in his hut, I wouldn't disturb him though. He mentioned something about finally getting quiet time with his mate, before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her into the hut. Seems like his daughter has been quite the cockblock lately," the black haired man answered with a smirk. Remus paled, _Greyback has a daughter?_ He had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea.

"Merlin Liam, must you be such a perv?" She turned to Remus and sighed, "Alright come on, the hut is right this way." She gently guided him in the direction she pointed.

"Uh, shouldn't we wait? I can't imagine you interrupting him will end well for either of us," Remus noted the smile on her face and couldn't help but think that was what she wanted.

"It'll be fine. I assure you," reaching the hut that looked remarkably similar to the others in the village, if not slightly larger, she raised a hand and knocked hard on the door. Remus could instantly hear growling from within the hut, and several seconds later the door was roughly pulled open. Remus found himself staring at an disheveled, half dressed, and angry Fenrir Greyback. He shrank back slightly on instinct. However he noted Hermione didn't even flinch. "Hello Alpha, I have something to talk to you about. You aren't too busy, are you?" She had a cheery smile on her face.

 _Great I ran into a werewolf with a death wish, and she's bringing me along for the ride._

"What the hell are you on about Hermione? And why in hell are you knocking on the door?" Remus was surprised to see all of the anger instantly dissipate from Greyback's face and was instead replaced with confusion. The girl lifted her hand and gestured to him, Greyback looked his way for the first time. "Lupin? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I think he needs to talk with you Alpha, may we come in?" Seeing the smirk on her face her Remus was convinced he was clearly missing something. He expected Greyback to lose his temper any moment. Instead the werewolf sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Give me a minute, I have to let Calia know we are having a guest. Hermione, you've done well, but he's safe. You can give him back his wand and drop the charade." He walked back into the hut leaving the door open for the other two to follow.

Inside the main room of the hut Hermione showed Remus to the couch, where he gratefully took a seat. She seated herself in her favorite lumpy green chair. While she waited for her parents to enter the room, she tried to engage Remus in polite conversation. "So what did you need to talk to him about anyhow?"

"How much do you know about the wizarding world?"

"Well, I was taught at home and haven't traveled further than the closest muggle village since I was 11. So I don't know much about current events. I know pretty much up until the end of the last war though. Papa brings me books back whenever they go out on hunts."

"So you know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Lord Voldemort?" Hermione noted how Remus flinched at the mention of the dark wizard. "Yes, I have heard of him. His defeat marked the end of the last war, correct?" Before Remus could answer the clearing of a throat drew their attention. Hermione smiled seeing her mother walking toward them carrying a couple mugs of tea. Remus accepted the cup with a thankful smile. Hermione, on the other hand, immediately set the cup on the table and pulled her mother into a hug. Pulling back she had a small smile on her face, "Is Papa angry with me?"

"Hermione, if you had gone to Hogwarts I have no doubt you would have been a Slytherin," Calia affectionately cupped Hermione's jaw. "Fen isn't angry, but he is quite annoyed. I daresay you continue this little plan of yours much longer, he'll move your stuff to the empty hut himself."

Sensing his eyes on them, Hermione turned back to Remus. "Papa refuses to acknowledge that I am a grown woman, and more than capable of maintaining a hut of my own. So, I may have taken it upon myself to make sure he and mum have nearly no alone time together. I figure he'll eventually get tired of me and either insist I move into my own hut, or send me on the next hunt to get me out of his hair."

Calia smiled at Hermione and shook her head, "When he's done pouting, please tell your papa that I am going to check on Lucinda. She's been ill lately. I will be back before too long." She stepped toward Remus and gave the younger werewolf a brief kiss on the cheek, "It's so nice to see you again Remus dear, I hope you are staying with us longer this time." Remus was clearly caught off guard by her actions, she took this opportunity to quickly exit the hut. There was a tense silence when they were alone again.

"I didn't realize Calia had any pups," Remus tried to keep his voice light, although he felt extremely uncomfortable. "I don't recall you from the last time I was with the pack."

"Oh, well. Mum actually found me. It was just before my 5th birthday. I had wandered away from my muggle parents while camping, by the time she found me I was dehydrated and very close to death. She begged papa, and he let her turn me. They bonded me into their family once I was recovered and they've raised me ever since." She bit her lip and looked away before continuing, "Remus, the reason I knew about you was because I once heard papa talking about you to one of the pack elders. He had heard that you had taken a job teaching at Hogwarts, and he was worried you'd be hurt once parents realized what you were. Papa doesn't have may positive things to say about Dumbledore but he was grateful that he seemed to watch out for you over the years."

"Why w-" Remus was stopped talking abruptly when he saw a door, that he assumed was Greyback's bedroom door, open and the man stepped out. Striding into the room he took the chair across from Remus and stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Dumbledore, I imagine he meant a lot to you." Fenrir reached out and pick Hermione's cup up from the table. He ignored her protests as he took a large drink before continuing, "I assume that's why you're here, one last mission from the old man?"

"Uh, yea actually. He wanted me to ask for he packs cooperation to bring down he who must not be named and his followers." Remus looked at the ground, waiting for what he was sure would be an instant rejection. When Greyback hadn't answered after a minute Remus chanced a glance at him. To his surprise Fenrir was staring at Hermione thoughtfully.

"I'll tell you what Lupin, give me some time to think about it. Stay with us until the full moon, and I will have an answer for you the day after," Fenrir then looked back to Remus and continued, "Hermione here will show you to the empty hut close by. You are more than welcome to stay for as long as you like, and while you're here treat the pack as your home. If you need anything just ask. Now if you'll excuse me, I am heading to Lucinda's to check on her." With a quick hug to Hermione and a nod to Remus, Fenrir was out the door, letting it close behind him.

"Well, shall I show you to your hut?" Remus nodded and stood to follow Hermione.

* * *

 **Yay Remus finally made an appearance. Love at first sight, right? Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Be on the lookout for chapter 5 in the next week or so.**


	5. The New Moon

**AN: It took a little longer to get this chapter out than I had anticipated, but I have the remainder of the story outlined! YAY for progress! Major Beta love to the wonderful DarkNorseLady!**

 **Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.**

The New Moon

There was something that felt undeniably homey about the hut he was given to stay in. It was smaller than most of the others in the village, only enough to accommodate one, maybe two people. The main room held a sparse kitchen area. Remus noted how similar it was to the one he had seen in Greyback's home, the main difference being that the table was only large enough for two chairs. On the other side of the room stood a slightly beaten up, squishy burgundy couch. He was surprised by how comfortable it was when he sunk into the cushions. By far his favorite feature of the hut's main room was the two grand bookcases that took up the majority of the space. They were intricately carved from sturdy mahogany and filled to the brim with books on all topics, muggle and wizarding authors alike. He could easily tell that the person responsible for setting up this hut took great pride in the knowledge books provided. It had been so long since he had been able to just read for the joy of it, Remus happily pulled a battered and apparently well read book from the shelf.

He snorted seeing that it was a copy of _Beasts of the Moon: The Ultimate Guide to Werewolves_. Shaking his head, Remus sat down and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to read. When he opened the book, it was a surprise to see someone had made notations on almost every space. There were some lines, even paragraphs, completely crossed out, and corrected facts written in the margins. Remus skimmed the annotations, apparently whoever wrote them had a very different view on lycanthropy from himself. By the time he had reached chapter 6 his back felt stiff, and it was obviously quite late. Standing from the chair, he set the book down on the kitchen table and made his way toward the only room he hadn't previously explored.

The bedroom was tiny; a bed dominated a majority of the space. The only other furniture was a three drawer dresser on the opposite wall, under the window. Remus turned toward an alcove behind the door and pulled out bed linens. Once he made the bed and was settled in for the night, he faintly registered the scent of honeysuckles before his exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

Hermione had been knocking on the front door for nearly 5 minutes, and there had been no sign of life from the little hut. Grumbling under her breath, she raised her hand to knock one more time, when the door was suddenly pulled open. Hermione then found herself facing the bare chest of Remus Lupin. Subconsciously, she leaned toward him, smelling an alluring mix of black tea, old books and something spicy. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked away embarrassed.

"Uh, I brought you a change of clothes, and mum wanted me to invite you to breakfast at our hut. She's making eggs." Hermione pulled at one of her curls and purposely stared at a point over Remus' shoulder.

"Thank you, and breakfast sounds lovely. I'll meet you there in a few minutes?" Remus reached out to gently take the offered clothes from her hand. Hermione's mind went temporarily blank when his hand brushed hers, and it took him clearing his throat to remind her that she was supposed to be letting the clothes go.

"Oh right, sorry," her face was even more flush now. "Uh, I'll just be going. See you later."

Hermione abruptly turned on her heels and walked away from the hut at the quickest pace she could manage, without breaking into a sprint. Why am I acting like this? It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a shirtless man before; sometimes she questioned if a few of the men in the pack even owned a shirt. He was far from the most muscular she'd seen, in fact, he was quite lean. Biting her lip Hermione thought about the crisscross of scars on his chest, and the nearly uncontrollable urge she had to run her hand over every one of them.

Then there was the way he smelled. Somehow the scent caused her heart to race and her mind to calm at the same time. It made an incredible warmth pool in her belly. She wanted nothing less than to fall into him and allow his scent to engulf her fully. I'm going mad that's all there is to it.

When she made it back inside her hut she slammed the door behind her and leaned back against it, eyes closed. "What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?" Each word was punctuated by her hitting her head against the door. Feeling eyes on her, she slowly opened her own. She would have laughed at the perplexed expressions on her parents' faces if she wasn't questioning her sanity.

"Hey Fen, weren't you just saying that you needed to go check on Farkas? Make sure he's got everything under control with the next hunt." Calia gave Fenrir a pointed look.

"Hmm? Oh right, yes. I think I will grab Remus on the way. Show him around a bit. We'll be back before breakfast is ready." Fenrir walked toward the door and gave Hermione a brief kiss on the forehead before exiting the hut.

"Hermione love, have a seat. What's bothering you?" Calia walked over to the table and set a mug of tea down for her daughter.

Sitting down, Hermione spent several seconds in silence before raising her gaze toward Calia. "How did you know Papa was the one for you mum?" Taking a sip of her tea, she watched Calia contemplate the answer.

"Well, that's a bit difficult to say, dear. As you know your papa and I are real mates, soul mates if you will. When we met, I wasn't a wolf yet, but I felt an undeniable draw to him. Your father once told me that for a werewolf there is an instinct that takes over. He needed to be near me. He stalked me for weeks before he approached me. I caught him watching me from the edge of the forest at Hogwarts." Calia smiled wistfully, "He once confided that the first thing he noticed was my smell. Fen said he couldn't get enough of the smell of lilies. I didn't understand why until I turned myself, but the smell of summer rain had always been able to calm me. What does this have to do with why you're upset dear?"

"Well, uh. You see," Hermione drug a hand through her hair, "I think Remus is my mate. Well, I know he is. I don't know why I didn't see it yesterday, maybe because of everything that was going on, but with the fool that I just made of myself, that's the only possible explanation. What am I going to do mum?" Hermione let her head hit the table and looked up scowling when she heard her mother's quiet laugh.

"What do you mean what are you going to do?" Calia placed a comforting hand on Hermione's cheek. "This is wonderful! This is a very special gift; not many wolves meet their mates."

"But mum, there is no way this is going to go well. I have never met anyone who hated themselves so much. From what Papa has told me, I am sure he has spent so much time repressing his instincts, it's unlikely he'd ever realise I am his mate. Remus believes that we are all monsters, how could I find what you and papa have if he hates me?" Seeing her daughter so close to tears made Calia's heart ache.

"Remus doesn't understand us, that's all. I think if anyone has the power to change someone's misguided opinions about werewolves it would be you my intelligent, kind, beautiful daughter." Calia moved to take Hermione into her arms. "I assure you it may look bleak right now, but give it time, you and Remus will find great love and companionship with each other. I do recommend, though, keep it quiet for the time being. Approach him with caution, but show him that he has misjudged us. Also, love, it might be best we not tell papa about this right now. You know how protective he can get, and we don't need him acting like a brute." Calia affectionately brushed a few untamed curls from Hermione's forehead, "now go get changed; we are about to have our first meal with my future son in law." Calia's words helped to soothe Hermione's worries, and she was able to give her mum a genuine smile.

* * *

Breakfast was over much too quickly for Hermione's liking. She then found herself wandering around the village with Remus at her side, thanks to a well-placed suggestion from her mum. "What would you like to see first?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I don't know. Your alpha showed me the gardens and where they are preparing for the next hunt. What else do you do around here?"

"Oh! I know just what to show you next." Reaching out, Hermione firmly grasped Remus' hand, trying to ignore the way the contact caused her pulse to quicken. Turning she started to make her way toward a path that led into the forest, pulling him behind her. They spent the next several minutes alternating between stepping over logs and ducking beneath branches before there was a break in the trees. Hermione smiled when she heard a quiet gasp escape from the man beside her.

"This place is beautiful," he whispered. Hermione couldn't help but agree. The small clearing felt like it was under a constant stasis charm, she couldn't think of anytime it didn't look the same. In front of them was a small stream that steadily flowed toward a bend to their right. The bank opposite of them was a steep hill, with a large cluster of trees going up to the top. A few of the trees were angled so that their branches hung out over the flowing water. The small patch of grass they were standing on led right up to the water's edge. The clearing itself was only a few meters wide and was surrounded by lush, dense forest.

"This part of the stream has always been my favorite." She sat down on the soft patch of grass, dipping her toes in the refreshing water, and gestured for him to join her. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes before she again began to speak. "This is where Papa taught me how to swim when I was about five. He used to say, 'a strong wolf is not only able to hunt on the land but in the water as well." Hermione deepened her voice in an attempt to imitate her papa, causing Remus chuckle. "This is also where mum began teaching me magic after my eleventh birthday. Do you see that tree over there?" she pointed across the stream to a splintered tree, the top had fallen forward into the water. When Remus nodded, she continued, "That's from my first dual with papa. I got a little overly ambitious and hit the tree with what I thought was a disarming spell." She smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Well, after yesterday I am glad you mastered that particular spell. Otherwise disarming me could have been a little messy." He smiled hearing her quiet laugh beside him.

The pair quickly fell into comfortable conversation. Hermione was eager to hear about the world that she'd never gotten to experience. Remus told her stories of times he spent with both wizards and muggles. He confided in her about the scared boy that entered Hogwarts, and the friends he made while attending. She was especially excited to hear about his classes and the vast library his school held. With her excitement, Remus was unsurprised to learn that the books in the hut he was staying in were hers. When she said, "If you think that's bad you should see my bedroom," he laughed nervously, and she looked away blushing.

She told him about growing up in the pack. Regaling him with stories of learning to farm and hunt, and tales of two troublemaking pups. He was most interested in the story of how she was adopted. Remus had read that werewolves were known to go to great lengths to keep their mates happy but to hear that Greyback let his mate turn a muggle girl and then adopted said girl astonished him. To him, the alpha had never come across as particularly paternal, though he hadn't spent much time with the pack in the past. When Hermione talked about the last couple years, and the talk of her being bonded, Remus bristled. He brushed the reaction off as being indignant on her behalf, but she turned away from him to hide her hopeful smile.

They were so caught up in one another that neither wolf noticed the pair of eyes watching from just inside the treeline. Nor did they hear the low growl coming from their observer.

* * *

There was a palpable excitement throughout the pack. Remus approached the village center and immediately made his way toward Dolphi and her black haired mate. Hearing him, the redhead turned and smiled in greeting. "Are you looking for Hermione? I haven't seen her yet this morning, but that's not unusual the morning of the new moon."

"No, I just finished picking some of the ripened vegetables," he held up the basket that was still in his hands, "and noticed the commotion over here. What is going on?" Remus was thankful that time with the order taught him to think on his toes. He was, in fact, looking for Hermione, he just didn't like the knowing smile on the little redhead's face.

"Sometimes it's hard to remember you weren't raised in a pack," taking the basket of vegetables from Remus, she set them on a table behind her before continuing. " Most assume the full moon is the time most celebrated by werewolves, but it's the new moon. Every month we have a massive feast and when the moon rises our Alpha and pack elder performs a special ceremony. The new moon is also the day that any mating bond rituals are carried out. Ours was last month." Turning she leaned in and sweetly kissed Liam's cheek. "After the ceremonies are complete little ones are sent to bed, and the real fun starts," the mischievous glint in her eye made him nervous.

"Do I want to know what the real fun is?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Before Dolphi could answer Liam cut in, "don't let her worry you," she crossed her arms and muttered something about how her mate used to be fun, causing both of the males to laugh loudly. "Once the pups are laid down for the night it's a party. We have a huge bonfire, music, dancing and of course as much mead as you can drink."

"Well, now that this arse ruined my fun, I do have a serious question for you." The look she leveled him with made it clear that she was no longer poking fun. "What is going on between you and Hermione? The two of you have been nearly inseparable these past two weeks."

Uncomfortable under her gaze, Remus began shifting his weight from one foot to the other and looking anywhere but at her. "I don't know what you are talking about," Lies, "She's just been showing me around is all. I wouldn't have made it two days here without her help." Ok, we can settle for half truths.

Stepping closer to him she lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper, "whatever it is you had better be damn sure of it. That girl has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I wouldn't hesitate to take care of anything, or anyone, that hurts her. Do you understand what I mean?"

Gulping, he instinctively took a step back from the small wolf. "Yes, I understand completely."

"Great!" Dolphi returned to her usual happy demeanor so quickly Remus was sure she'd given him whiplash. "Have a great day. I can't wait to see you at the feast tonight. If I were you, I would check for Hermione down by the stream. She's usually in charge of collecting fish for the evening." Without another word, Remus turned and briskly walked in the direction of the stream.

* * *

Remus watched as Hermione joked with the other pack members closest to where they sat at the long table. There was something about the way her eyes lit up when she laughed that drew him in. When she turned and gave him a dazzling smile, he couldn't even find it in himself to be ashamed for being caught staring. He tentatively returned her smile and opened his mouth to speak, but there was a loud clearing of a throat before he was able to say a word.

"Good evening everyone. The sunset is approaching fast, and it's time to move toward the clearing." Fenrir's loud voice boomed over the sound of the crowd. He and Calia were the first to leave the village center, but other members of their pack soon followed. It looked to Remus that they were heading toward the clearing where he had first met Hermione. He jumped slightly when her small hand reached and gripped his. Standing, he followed her lead toward the rest of the pack, never once letting go of her hand.

The clearing looked a lot different than it had two weeks before. There was now a large stone in the center that they appeared to be using as a makeshift table. Sheer white and shimmering silver fabrics decorated the table. Nothing was on it besides a single white candle wrapped in a black cloth, and a bowl with strange runes etched on it. Remus looked on with the pack as the sun dropped below the horizon.

The pack remained silent until the small sliver in the sky could be seen indicating the rise of the new moon. Remus then turned to see a frail looking witch make her way up to the table, and unwrap the candle. Draping the black fabric over her head, Lucinda raised the candle as high as her weak arms would allow and she began to speak. "Welcome back, Moon! We're glad to see you again. Another cycle has passed another month gone by, and our lives have moved forward." Lucinda then turned to allow Calia to light the candle before placing it back on the table before she spoke again. "Today is a new day, and a new month begins. As the tides flow, and the moon rises above, we are thankful that She has returned. She watches over us, ever constant, yet always changing, and we are thankful for her light."

Remus was caught off guard when the children of the Pack finally broke their silence and began to howl. A few seconds later Greyback joined in, followed by Calia, and eventually the remainder of the pack. Once the howling ceased Greyback stepped forward and spoke, "bring us your wisdom, your guidance, your protection, in the coming month. You are behind us at every step, watching and guiding us, and we are thankful." While he spoke Calia held the small bowl over the candle to heat the contents, turning toward her, he gratefully took the bowl from her and dipped a finger into the contents before brushing it across her forehead. "May the blessings of the moon be with you."

After she had done the same for Greyback, Remus watched as he moved through the crowd and repeated the action with every member of the pack. When Greyback reached him, he wasn't sure which wizard was more surprised that he let Greyback anoint him as well.

Later that evening Remus found himself sitting between Greyback and his beta, Farkas. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but there was something about this other wolf that rubbed him the wrong way. His distaste for Farkas increased when he noticed him eyeing Hermione as she approached. "Good evening papa. Good evening Remus." He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her blatant dismissal of the beta. "Remus, would you join me for a dance?" Looking at her sweet smile, Remus knew this witch could talk him into nearly anything. Without looking at either of the men beside him, he silently stood and followed her.

Once they were beside the bonfire, she turned and took Remus' hands in her own. He couldn't help but laugh when she began to spin them both around and jump in time with the beat of the drums played nearby. There was something about this girl that stirred feelings in him that he had never felt before, something he didn't think could ever be possible. It terrified him. Several minutes later, they were both glistening with sweat and nearly out of breath. When she let go of one of his hands and twirled herself into him until her body was flush with his, he felt all of the breath leave his lungs. "Let's go for a walk," reluctantly he followed her away from the celebration and away from the crowd.

* * *

Hermione could feel her heart pounding as she and Remus made their way toward the stream. Am I doing the right thing? Surely he feels it too, doesn't he? Biting her lip, she turned to face him. "How'd you like the ceremony?"

"It was," he looked thoughtful, "not what I was expecting. That's not a bad thing; it seems a lot of my original assumptions were incorrect." She smiled at him hopefully and took a step closer.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was so afraid you were going to hate us when you first arrived. I am pleased that you don't." He returned her smile, and she took another step toward him. "Remus, you are unlike anyone I have ever met. I've enjoyed getting to know you." Taking another step closer, she went up on her tiptoes and tried to close the remaining space between their lips. In that instant Remus jumped back like he had been burnt, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression," he raised a hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

"I-I don't understand. I thought you could feel it too," Hermione took a step closer to him, only for him to take another step back from her.

"I'm no good for you Hermione. You need someone younger, better. Someone who understands your customs and how you were raised. I'm not right for you. I-I'm sorry. I've got to go." Remus turned and ran back down the path toward his hut.

Hermione stood staring at the place he had been just a moment before and let out a frustrated growl. Well, I have messed this up. A second later she raised her wand and sent a silent 'bombarda' at a nearby tree. Watching the tree explode into splinters only made her feel mildly better. Sinking to the ground, she let herself shed a few tears before standing back up, dusting herself off and deciding she just had to try harder.


	6. Something's there

**AN:** **As always a huge thank you to my Beta reader DarkNorseLady ! You're the best!**

 **And another Shoutout to the lovely KreeblimSabs, She's been the best cheerleader I could ask for while pushing through this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.**

 **Something's there**

Calia watched as her daughter stomped through the hut, a look of determination on her face. "Good morning dear. You missed Papa leaving for the hunt. He told me to give you his love. What do you have planned today?"

Hermione stopped abruptly and turned toward her mum. "Oh, I was just heading to see if Remus was ready to talk to me, or if he was still ignoring my existence," she was about to open the door when Calia gently took her hand.

"Why don't you sit down and have a little bit of tea?" Once they took their seats, Calia began to fidget. She started bouncing her leg and soon began to tap the tabletop while avoiding looking at her daughter.

"What aren't you telling me, mum?" Hermione looked up skeptically.

"Well, Remus left on the hunt this morning with the others," seeing the disappointment in Hermione's face she quickly added, "I'm sure he's just trying to sway your papa's choice. Him leaving has nothing to do with you." Reaching out, she gently placed a hand over her daughter's.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "he left because he's not ready to face me. That's alright though; maybe when they get back he'll be willing to talk." Finishing her tea, she sent the cup to the basin in the corner and stood up, heading toward the door.

"What if he's still not ready to talk they return?" Calia's voice caused her daughter to stop halfway to the door.

Smiling, Hermione faced her mother, "Then I'll have no choice but to break down his front door and make him talk to me."

Calia shook her head, as she heard the door closing behind the stubborn witch. _Gods, that girl is my daughter._

* * *

Once her daily chores were complete, Hermione found herself wandering down toward the stream. Seeing the lounging form of a man by the water caused her heartbeat to quicken until she stepped closer and realized who he was. Trying her best to sneak away before he noticed her, she began to back away slowly. The crunch of a leaf beneath her foot instantly derailed her escape. Farkas immediately looked up and locked eyes with her, a charming smile spreading across his face.

"Hey Hermione, will you join me for a bit?" he gestured to the patch of grass beside him. " I promise I'll behave myself." Her stomach churned when he winked at her. _Why isn't he gone with the others?_ Knowing she wouldn't otherwise get the answer to her question, against her better judgment, she walked over and took a seat beside him.

Sitting and talking with Farkas quickly reminded her of a time not too long ago when the pair had been the best of friends. He had been the first child in the pack that she had interacted with. So many days had been spent together, exploring the forest around their village. There had been a time that Hermione had even thought she wouldn't mind one-day bonding to Farkas, that, of course, was long before he had gone to her papa behind her back. Back in those days, he had been so much to her; he was her first friend, first crush, first kiss and first heartbreak.

* * *

"So why'd you stay back this time?" she was sitting cross-legged and absentmindedly pulling at a blade of grass.

"I mentioned maybe staying back, and Lupin was quick to jump at the chance to go." Farkas watched her in his peripheral, "it seemed like he was eager to get away from here for some reason." Seeing the way her shoulders slumped caused a smirk to cross his face.

Staring at the grass in her hand, Hermione quietly asked, "Did he mention why he volunteered?"

The other werewolf grinned to himself, knowing she'd buy whatever he told her. "He didn't go into much detail, but I believe he mentioned something about avoiding someone in the pack. He said he needed some time away."

"Oh," she drew her legs up and laid her head on her knees.

Farkas reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, "is everything ok? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"He's my mate," if it hadn't been for his lupine hearing he wouldn't have heard what she said, " and it's me that he is avoiding. He has been avoiding me since I tried to kiss him the night of the new moon." This wasn't what Farkas had been expecting to hear. A part of him was well aware that Lupin was his biggest obstacle when it came to Hermione, but they were mates? _I have to give her a reason to distrust him._ A plan began forming in his mind.

"Really? Well, it's his loss," he took a moment to move closer and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "If you were my mate, destined or not, I'd cherish every moment with you. You'd never have to wonder what my feelings toward you were. I'd make it my mission to treat you better than you could ever imagine."

"Remus will come around," Hermione moved out of Farkas' grasp, "I just have to give him the space he needs, and I need to make him see what we can be to each other."

"I don't know," he was aware that this was his best chance to make her doubt the other wolf, "it seems to me that he was more than willing to leave without notice. Do you think that he could ever actually love you?" Seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, he knew he'd hit the mark. "Well, if you want to give someone who loves you a chance, you know where to find me." Farkas stood and made his way back to the village, leaving the crying witch sitting by the stream alone.

* * *

Three days. Three days they'd been gone on the hunt, and he was finally able to admit to himself that he missed her. It was so bad that the day before he had wandered off when he caught a faint scent of honeysuckles. Remus had been more than a little disappointed when he came across the bush dotted with small white flowers, and not the witch he associated the scent with. There was a part of him that wished he'd let her kiss him, but he knew that was a moot point now. There is no way she'd even want to talk to him after he'd ignored her for days, then ran away still without having talked to her.

Remus' thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone outside of his tent. "Hey Lupin, time to get up. We are eating a quick breakfast, then packing up and continuing north." A few minutes later He found himself approaching the boisterous group of wolves. Taking the last empty seat, he turned when he felt eyes on him.

"Do you need something, Dolphi?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The smile on her face grew a little wider. "You aren't as secretive as you think you are. I know what happened yesterday. It's ok to miss her you know? In fact, I am sure she's miserable without you, even if you have spent the past week being a real wanker." Without waiting for him to respond, she stood and began helping to break camp. Remus just stared at the spot she had been occupying, lost in thought.

When he agreed to take Farkas' spot on the hunt, his only concern had been putting as much space between himself and Hermione as he could. It only registered later that he had no idea what he had signed up for. What were they hunting? Would they be back before the full moon? The question that plagued him the most was; would he have to bite someone?

He was quite surprised to find that the hunt was exactly what it sounded like, a hunting trip. A group from the pack would set out to trap and kill as much game as they could, and whatever wasn't needed for the village would be taken to muggle towns and sold. This gave the pack a bit of muggle money for whatever supplies they couldn't make or find for themselves. Remus was beginning to see the pack in an entirely different light.

* * *

Hermione was spending her afternoon the same way she had spent every afternoon since Remus had left for the hunt, by the stream with a book. She was bent over her worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ when she sensed a presence behind her. Knowing who it was instantly, she didn't even look up from her book when he sat beside her. Several minutes were spent with her staring resolutely down at the book in her hands and ignoring his gaze before he decided to speak.

"Hey," his voice was quiet, and he ran a hand through his sandy colored hair. Her eyes shot up to meet his, and the brief anger he saw flash through them made his heart clench. "We, uh, We just got back."

"Hey, we just got back? Is that really all you have to say?" she slammed her book shut, and crossed her arms. There was a sense of satisfaction to be felt when the noise caused Remus to flinch. "You ignore me for almost a week, then disappear, and that's the best you can come up with?" Hermione was thankful that over the last couple days her hurt feelings had given way to righteous indignation; otherwise, she'd likely be in a pool of tears by now.

"I'm really sorry," he sighed and drug a hand down his face, "is there any way I can make it up to you?" Her raised eyebrow gave him hope.

"Tell me why" she finally answered after several tense seconds. "I want to know why you ran away, and why you've ignored me. I'm not stupid Remus; I know you feel it too."

"I do," he confirmed, "but I also know that you deserve better. You deserve someone who isn't 15 years older than you, someone who is whole and someone who can provide for you. I'm not good enough for you."

"I don't want anyone else, Remus. Don't you understand that?" Hermione went up on her knees and moved closer to him. "I want you. I want the wolf who has seen a different world and can show it to me. I want the wizard who can make me laugh, and doesn't treat me like I will break at any second." She brought her hands up to cup his jaw, forcing him to keep eye contact with her. "I want the man who simultaneously makes me angrier and happier than I have ever been. You. I want you."

Looking deeply into her eyes, he could see her sincerity. Closing his own eyes and taking a deep breath, he nodded. "I make no promises, and I want to go slow, but I promise I won't push you away any longer." When he opened his eyes her face was alight with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

* * *

The next several days flew by, and Hermione spent every free minute with Remus. They often retreated to the privacy of the stream and would talk for hours. Since agreeing to give them a real chance, he had been so much more open with her and would regale her with hijinks he participated in with his friends. He also told her more about the war the was brewing far away from their hideaway, and about a bespectacled boy that was just a few years younger than herself, that was supposed to save the day.

The afternoon before the full moon wasn't any different. Hermione sat in the soft grass beside the stream, and Remus lay with his head in her lap as he told her about his childhood. "Did you know Greyback kidnapped me once?"

Hermione's fingers stilled in his hair, and she looked down concerned. "No, I was never told about that. What happened?"

"Well as you know, even after changing me he kept a close eye on me," Hermione nodded, "after one particularly bad full moon when I was seven he had decided that my parents weren't taking good enough care of me. My father would chain down in the basement, and particular time I tore myself up dreadfully trying to get out of the restraints. When Greyback saw how bad I looked the next morning, he walked straight into my parent's cottage, picked me up and apparated away with me before my parent's had a chance to stop him.

When I arrived, I had nearly bled out, even with magic it took them hours to get me stabilized. Then your mother and Lucinda doted on me for days. I was here with them for a week, and it was the first time in my life I felt like I wasn't an outsider, but I missed my mum. I think that's why Calia convinced Greyback to not put up a fight when she showed up to take me home at the beginning of the second week. He just made my father take a wizard's oath to never chain me down like that again. He saved my life."

"Your mother walked directly into a werewolf pack for you?" Hermione looked down at him wide eyed, "that's pretty amazing."

"She was pretty amazing," Remus reached up and took her hand in his, pulling her hand toward him, he placed a gentle kiss on her wrist. "She would have adored you." The blush that crossed Hermione's cheeks caused him to chuckle.

* * *

That night at the pre moonrise feast Hermione sat huddled close to Remus, and discreetly held his hand under the long table. This was an action that didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Dolphi and Liam sat across from them, and the she-wolf winked at Remus when they made eye contact. This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh at his blush. Their little group was having such a marvelous time, none of them registered the glare that was coming from where Farkas sat just a table away.

"Alright everyone, it's almost moonrise. It's time to prepare for the change." Fenrir turned and helped Calia up from her seat after addressing the group. Once her parents were out of sight, Hermione leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Remus' cheek.

"I will find you once I've transformed," giving his hand one more reassuring squeeze, she stood and made her way into the forest behind Dolphi.

True to her word, within minutes of his transformation Remus picked up the scent of honeysuckle. Soon after a petite werewolf with a mess of curly brown fur came into view. He was briefly taken aback by the wolf's pale grey eyes. If he needed any further confirmation of who she was, that wasn't necessary when she sprinted toward him at full speed and tackled him to the ground. The two wolves tumbled and fought for dominance for several minutes before she finally had him pinned to the ground. This only lasted for a moment before she ran off into the dense forest, looking back playfully, daring him to give chase.

Remus didn't have a difficult time finding her, as he predicted she headed straight for their spot by the stream. Slowly approaching her, he waited until she was least expecting it and launched forward, pushing her into the water. Mischief danced in his eyes as he watched her raise up from the stream, and stalk toward him, growling lowly. Before he was aware of her attack, he found he was already in the stream himself, and she was triumphantly sitting atop him. Thinking quickly he rolled and knocked her back into the water beside him. The two wolves continued to give chase and try to best each other well into the early morning hours.

With just another couple of hours left until the sun would come up, the two wolves settled down to curl up together. They had no sooner started to drift off than a sound in the distance caught Remus' attention. Stand up from Hermione he carefully walked toward the forest. First, he heard a low growl, then without notice, a large black wolf had lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Remus' front leg. The other wolf used his grip to throw Remus to the ground, the sickening sound of ribs cracking echoed in the air. Even though he was injured, Remus still managed to gain the upper hand and was soon able to throw the other wolf across the clearing.

By this point, Hermione had been made aware of their intruder and took a defensive position beside Remus. The other wolf assessing the situation acknowledged he was no match for the two together. He left out one more low snarl, before turning and making his way back toward the village.

As soon as they were once again alone, Remus collapsed to the ground. Hermione took a moment to gently nuzzle her mate, successfully communicating that she'd be here to watch over him. The last thing he remembers before letting the need to sleep overtake him, was her pained whimpers as she licked at the wound on his front leg.

* * *

The first thing that Remus noticed the next morning was a dull ache in his side. _What in Merlin's name happened to me?_ Pulling the blanket up around him he realized his bed was harder than he remembered. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, which he instantly regretted when the ache in his side turned into a sharp pain. Looking down he realized he had been covered with a cloak, and he was pretty sure he knew who was responsible. His arm and torso had also been bandaged up. _What in Merlin_ \- then it all came back to him. Chasing Hermione, wrestling in the water, the other wolf, the fight, and her taking care of him afterward. Pulling the cloak around him tighter, he noticed not only was a change of clothes close by but so was his wand. _That little witch is amazing_.

As he approached the village center, Remus registered quite an uproar. Farkas' was the first voice he could make out clearly. "Alpha, he attacked me for no reason last night. He is a danger to the pack. Luckily, I was able to defend myself, but what if it had been one of the smaller wolves he'd challenged?"

Greyback was sitting on one of the tables that held the food the night before. Remus watched the alpha wolf turn toward his mate, questioning her opinion on the matter. Before Calia could open her mouth to speak someone else in cut in. "That is a damn lie, and you know it, Farkas," Hermione was pushing her way through the crowd and was soon standing before her father. "Papa, have you ever known Remus to act out in violence without being provoked? If you got a good look at him, you would see that he was quite obviously attacked out of the blue."

Greyback made eye contact with Remus at the back of the crowd and nodded. "He's not being exiled. I think judging by the injuries of each party it can be determined he was acting in self-defense. It's my determination that you Farkas have attacked a packmate without just cause, and under pack laws will be hereby exiled. You have two hours to pack your things and leave the village." Fenrir watched at Farkas pushed through the crowd, cursing loudly. "Remus as far as your request for the pack to join the order. After careful consideration of what's best for the pack, I must decline to get involved."

Remus' head hung in defeat, and he was ready to return to the hut and pack his things when once again Hermione's voice could be heard over the crowd. "Papa, I must ask you to reconsider."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that should this maniac win we won't be safe. Most wizards may fear us, but he will work to exterminate us. Also," Hermione paused and turned to look at Remus, "I wanted to make it clear that I intend to return to the Order with Remus when he leaves."

"I forbid it, Hermione," Greyback voice was loud and caused Remus to flinch.

"With all due respect Papa," she turned back to face Greyback, a look of determination on her face. "This is a time you can't forbid it. This goes deeper than the authority of an alpha. Remus is," she looked down at her feet, slightly less sure of herself. Taking a deep breath, she raised her gaze back to the alpha wolves. "Remus is my mate."

* * *

 **Does anyone else really hate Farkas? He's the worst. Anyway one of my favorite authors (NauticalParamour) recently started doing something, and I liked it so I'm going to copy her. We're really close to hitting 100 reviews, so for the 100th reviewer I'll write a special little something. I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. I'm over halfway done with chapter 7. Be on the lookout for that later this week. 3**


	7. The aftermath

**AN- I have been looking forward to this chapter since the beginning! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 3 Beta love to DarkNorseLady**

 **Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work**

 **7\. The Aftermath**

The pack was dead silent, and all staring in Hermione's direction. Fenrir was the first to regain his composure, "What do you mean he is your mate?" The alpha feared that he already knew the answer, but looked at his daughter for confirmation.

"What I mean is Remus, and I are destined mates." She looked at the man in question and frowned when she noticed he looked as if he were going to be sick. Looking back at her papa she took a deep breath, "and I intend to return with him and help in the war any way that I can." There was a collective gasp that rippled through the crowd of wolves.

"Little one, this is a conversation we will have when we are not in front of the rest of the pack. For now, my original decision stands," Fenrir ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This meeting is over. I will call another one once my daughter and I have spoken."

Hermione watched her papa motion for her to follow him to their hut, then she saw Remus walking off in the opposite direction. Reluctantly, she entered the hut and shut the door behind her. Fenrir and Calia had already taken their seats in the squishy green chairs, Hermione took her place on the couch opposite of them.

Fenrir spent several minutes staring at his little girl before he finally spoke. "I'm not really sure what to say here, Hermione. How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me before?" His brows furrowed, "did Remus know?"

"No, he didn't," she raised her eyes to meet his intense gaze. "Maybe he did instinctually, but you know as well as I do that Remus suppresses his instincts. I have known since the second day he was here. Mum and I discussed it, and we thought that you wouldn't take it well, so we decided to keep it to ourselves until I'd had a chance to get through to Remus."

Fenrir growled lowly and turned to Calia, "you knew and didn't think I deserved to?" Shaking his head he continued, "I can't believe you two would keep something so important from me, not only as your alpha but as Hermione's father. Did it ever occur to you guys that I could have spoken to Remus on your behalf, I could have explained to him the importance of a mate's bond?"

Calia shook her head in response, "No Fen, that's why we didn't tell you. He had to realize his draw to her on his own, and as well-intentioned as you are, subtle you are not."

Looking back to Hermione, Fenrir let out an exasperated breath, " and what's this about you wanting to join the order. Do you realize the danger you would put yourself in?"

"Papa, my place is with my mate. Surely after everything you and mum have had to overcome you understand that." She stared at him pleadingly, silently willing him to understand.

"Very well," he conceded, "We have to meet with a few pack elders and further discuss this. Hermione, will you fetch Lucinda, Onyx, and Colton? Also please bring Liam and Dolphi. It seems the pack is in need of a new beta."

* * *

Remus was wandering aimlessly through the forest. Seeing her in front of the pack defending him warmed his heart, but her announcement made his blood run cold. _Mate? How could she be my mate?_ Although he wouldn't deny there was an attraction between them, he'd never imagined it was something so serious. Hearing steps behind him, Remus turned to where he was sure Hermione would be following him.

"You haven't won," Farkas snarled, "You won't live to see the end of the war. I will kill you myself if I have to. When you're gone, she'll be mine."

Remus shook his head, "Give it up Farkas; she's not interested in you. Even if I weren't a factor, she'd kill you before considering being with you."

"You don't deserve her.'

"No, I don't," Remus agreed, "but neither do you, and I would never try to take her choice away. Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

Farkas snarled again and lunged at the other wolf. Missing his mark, he righted himself and turned to leave. "This isn't over Lupin, I will get another chance to go against you, and this time you won't make it out. She will be mine."

Once the other wolf had retreated into the dense forest and was no longer visible, Remus turned to make his way back to the village. He had to talk to Hermione.

* * *

Leaving her hut, Hermione decided she needed to search for Remus. He turned out to be quite easy to find as he was walking toward her hut at the same time she was heading to his. "Hey Remus," she bit her lip and looked away, " I wanted to apologize about earlier. I had all intentions of telling you before I told the rest of the pack. Farkas just kind of forced my hand."

Remus nodded, "I understand. What I don't understand is; Why I didn't see it before? Now that you have announced it I can feel the bond that's already there, but I couldn't before."

"I think you repress a lot of your instincts," she looked into his eyes, "you see yourself as a monster and fight what comes naturally to you. There is no reason to fight it, Remus." She reached up and gently places a hand on his cheek when he leaned into her touch she smiled. "Papa wanted me to tell you the elders have discussed it, and they have made a decision. There will be another pack meeting in a few minutes."

Remus took her hand into his and turned toward the village center. "We should probably head that way then."

* * *

Seeing the two walk up hand in hand caused a smile to cross Calia's face. She nudged Fenrir, whose eyes narrowed at the approaching couple. "I liked it better when she fought me about being bonded," he grumbled to his mate. Her laughter caught the attention of the rest of the pack. "Well, I had better get this started."

Fenrir stood on a table and motioned for the pack to gather around. "The elders and I had a meeting, and there are a few announcements we have to make. The first is regarding our need for a new beta wolf. With Farkas exiled this afternoon, it had been determined that Liam is the best replacement. I think many of you will agree that he should have been the choice, to begin with. Anyway, please help me to welcome Liam into his new role. This means that his mate, Dolphi, will be our new beta female. As you all know this means she will begin to train with Lucinda so that she can take over when she is no longer able to perform her elder duties." Fenrir gestured to the young couple in the front of the group, and they all clapped for them, in the back Hermione whistled loudly. Fenrir raised his hand, and the group fell silent.

"The next thing to be discussed is regarding our getting involved with the Order and the brewing wizarding war. We determined that what Hermione pointed out this morning held merit, should the the Dark Lord win, he wouldn't think twice before exterminating us, but the other wizards are not our alleys either. We have decided that we will remain neutral," a murmur rose within the group, and Fenrir had let out a loud growl to regain their silence. "As I was saying, we will remain neutral, until it comes time for their final showdown. Then we will make our alliance with the Order known, and we will help them take down our mutual enemy. With that being said we need to have someone representing the pack within the order." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione had expressed interest in returning to the Order with her mate. We have agreed to approve that request on one condition." He made eye contact with Remus, "She and Remus must be bonded before they leave."

* * *

Hermione watched as Remus paced back and forth in the living room of his hut. "I know it's moving a bit faster than you'd like, but it's a choice we would have made sooner or later."

Stopping abruptly he turned to face her, "Hermione, he wants us to be bonded together for life. That's a huge commitment. What happens if after the war you find someone you'd rather be with? You're so young; you have your whole life ahead of you. I won't take your future away."

"I know you don't know how werewolf mates work, but I will never meet someone who is better for me than y-," she scowled when he cut her off.

"See, that's another issue. This destiny stuff. I don't want you to be bonded to me because it's what you have to do. What happens if one day you wake up and resent me because you had no other choice?" he pulled at his disheveled hair and resumed pacing.

"I won't ever resent you. Don't get me wrong I'm sure there will be days that I'd rather throw something at you than look at you, but I'd never regret being bonded to you." Standing, she moved closer to the troubled man. He stopped pacing when she placed a hand on his arm. "This isn't as bad as you think it is, and this is the only way papa will willingly let me go and help you. Please Remus, just let go of your reservations. This is meant to be; we are meant to be."

Remus cupped her face in his hands, using the pad of his thumb to trace her lower lip, and sighed. "What if we wait? Why don't I return to the order, and you stay here safe, and if you still want me when the war is over we'll be bonded then?"

"Absolutely not Remus Lupin! You leaving here without me is not an option," she pulled herself away from his gentle touch. "If you think I'd willingly let you run off and put yourself in danger without me there to help you, you have another thing coming." Her voice was rising as she spoke and she was repeatedly jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. He grabbed her wrist to stop the assault.

"I won't do it," she caught him by surprise when she tore her arm from him and stormed across the room. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind on this Hermione. I can't ruin your future and put you in danger like this." He watched puzzled as she picked up the book he'd left on the kitchen table. He didn't register her throwing it until it came into contact with his forehead.

"Read chapter 6. Then come find me when you're ready to listen to reason." Hermione stormed out of the, slamming the door so hard behind her it caused the bookshelves to shake.

While gently rubbing the already forming bump on his forehead, Remus picked up the book and settled onto the couch. Opening to chapter 6 he rolled his eyes at the title. _Werewolf Mates: destined or not?_

* * *

There was a fire in his daughter's eyes as she stormed past him. "Hermione?" she stopped walking and turned toward him. "What's wrong little one?"

"Why don't you go ask my pain in arse mate," she huffed. Suddenly her face lit up as if she thought of something, "or you could just let me go without having to be bonded with him." She smiled hopefully at him.

"Not a chance pup," Fenrir found her frustration amusing. She's seconds away from stopping her foot.

"Why must all of the men in my life be so damn difficult?"

"We just want to protect you," turning to look toward Remus' hut he continued, "I was just about to go talk to him about a few things. I'll bring up the bonding too. Maybe I can get through to him."

"Well at least he can't interrupt you," she grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. " Anyway, I'm going to go find mum so that I can complain about you lot." Fenrir laughed as his daughter continued stomping away.

Making his way to the hut at the edge of the village, he wasted no time before knocking loudly on the door. A moment later, Remus had the door pulled open and gestured for Fenrir to come inside.

Grinning at the younger wolf, he let out a bark of laughter. "I ran into my daughter on the way here, and, mate, you are in the doghouse." Getting a good look at the other man, his smile faded and his eyebrows drew together. "What happened to your head, did Farkas do that yesterday?"

"No," Remus laughed bitterly and raised a hand to touch his forehead, "Hermione threw a book at me." The laugh the Alpha let out made him smile a little bit himself.

"My daughter really is a firecracker, isn't she? I look forward to seeing how you handle in the future. Now, however, you have a lot of groveling to prepare for." Reaching out, he plucked the book Remus was holding right out of the other wolf's hands and opened it to the bookmarked page. "Is this the book she threw at you? Werewolf mates, eh? Learned anything interesting?"

"Hermione has a couple of annotations in there about what happens if you choose not to bond with your mate." he rubbed the back of his neck and started intently at Fenrir's feet.

"Hmm, and what does she say happens?"

Remus looked up to see the other man's raised eyebrow. "Well, according to Hermione, there is no real ill effect on your life. A destined mate isn't someone you have to choose; they're just your best choice. It's supposed to be a rare but beautiful gift to find them."

"That is something I can confirm," Fenrir took a seat at the kitchen table and motioned for Remus to join him. Pulling out his wand he muttered a quiet spell, suddenly a bottle of firewhiskey and two cups were heading in his direction. He set a glass down in front of them and filled each glass with a generous amount of the amber liquid. Lifting his glass, he took a large drink. "Being bonded with Calia was the greatest decision I ever made. We were young, Merlin she had just graduated Hogwarts, but I have never regretted it. She and I have built a great life together and had three wonderful children. In the beginning, I was worried, I couldn't help but wonder 'What if there is something better out there?' But we've been together for nearly 35 years, and I haven't so much as looked at another woman. So tell me, why don't you want to be bonded to Hermione? Are you afraid there is something out there better for you?"

"Gods no," Remus looked him in the eyes, "I'm afraid there is something out there better for her. Hermione is beautiful, funny, and so intelligent. Talking with her I feel like someone really gets me for the first time, I don't know, it's hard to explain-"

"She feels like home," the older man finished his thought. "I understand, but what you have to understand is she feels those things too. Hell, she may be more in tune with those feelings than you are. Agree to bond with her isn't taking anything away from either of you. You have the rest of your lives to get to know each other; this just gives an old father a little bit of closure. No father wants to see his little girl run off into a dangerous world, but if it's with her bonded at her side at least that gives me a little bit of comfort."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Remus let out a deep breath. "If it's what she truly wants, I'll do it. I have a feeling that I am going to have a hard time denying her anything." Fenrir's barking laughter made him look up.

"I have been trying to tell her no for the last fifteen years, and you see how well that's worked for me." He clapped Remus on the back, "good luck with that, mate."

"How much groveling am I in for?"

"Hmm. Take the book, tell her you were wrong," Fenrir paused and took a good look at Remus, "And don't heal your forehead. Sympathy will be your greatest weapon. Now you had better go find her before she stews on this too long." Grinning, he urged the younger man up and out the door.

* * *

Hermione and Dolphi were huddled together on a small log beside a fire on the village's edge, talking in whispers as he approached. When he cleared his throat, she made no move to look at him. She knew he was there before he made a sound, but she was determined not to acknowledge him until he gave her no other choice. After a few tense seconds, he finally spoke, "Uh. Hermione, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Will I actually get to talk think time?" she asked coolly.

She watched his feet as he began to shift his weight from one leg to the other, swaying slightly. "I'm sorry, I was wrong, I promise I will hear you out. If I don't, you can body bind and silence me." This offer caught her attention. Looking up at him for the first time she let out a little gasp. In an instant, she was on her feet and reaching up to gently touch the knot on his forehead.

"Did I do that?" she whispered.

"Well, technically that book did," he smiled down at her, "and it's nothing more that what I deserved. Can we talk?" Hermione looked back to Dolphi. Getting the hint, the other girl stood up, muttering an excuse about needing to check on Liam. When they were alone, Hermione looked at Remus expectantly. "Right, well, I had a long talk with your father, and he cleared a few things up for me. It seems that my fears about taking away your choice were unfounded. He explained that whereas we could each make other choices, we'd be happiest with each other." There was a mischievous glint in his eye when he added, "he also explained it was useless telling you no about anything."

Hermione threw her head back in laughter and gently swatted at Remus' shoulder. "Well, it is best that you learn that now," she winked at him. "It'll make our future go smoother, I think." When he wrapped an arm around her, she laid her head on his chest. Angling to look up at him she asked,

"Does this mean that we are getting bonded?"

"Are you sure it's what you really want?" he pulled her closer when she nodded. "I won't lie and say I'm entirely comfortable with this, but I can't think of a future without out. If this is what it takes to make that happen, we'll be bonded. "

"In two weeks," she added.

"Two weeks." he repeated, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

Remus' hands were shaking as he and Liam made their way to a clearing by the stream. It wasn't their usual spot, but Hermione had insisted that they be bonded by the water. Standing in front of the gathered pack Remus was trying to calm his ragged breathing when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder. Turning, he was immediately enveloped in a tight hug by Calia.

"I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she squeezed him tightly. Remus returned the hug, and she moved to join the crowd. When he saw two tiny girls with flowers in their hair and Dolphi making their way down the path, he was confident he'd stop breathing. She'd be coming next.

The first thing he thought when she stepped into his sight was that she looked how he'd imagined an angel would look. Small white and pink flowers created a halo around her head and braided throughout her hair. She wore a flowing ankle-length white dress with a thin braided belt, and she was barefoot. Hermione nearly floated down the path toward him, with Fenrir at her side. When they reached the end of path, Fenrir pulled her in for a tight hug, before kissing her cheek and placing her hand into Remus'.

Lucinda made her way into the stream and gestured for Remus and Hermione to follow. Once the three of them were ankle deep in the water, Lucinda began the ceremony. "On behalf of Remus and Hermione, I call out to the moon. I ask that you join us here tonight, and bare witness to the sealing of their mating bond and their vows to one another." She turned to the crowd, "In times long past the gift of a sword showed great honor to the recipient as well as high trust. In the spirit of honor and protection, Remus and Hermione have chosen to exchange daggers, as swords are no longer pragmatic. Please come forward with the daggers."

Dolphi and Liam stepped into the water, and each presented the couple with a dagger. Remus took the one from Liam first. "I give this dagger to you so that you may fight at my side as my equal and my love." Hermione took the offered dagger and placed it in a sheath on that hung from her belt.

Taking the other dagger from Dolphi, she presented it to Remus. "I give this dagger to you, so that you may join with me to protect our home, our future, and our family." Taking the dagger from her, he placed it in his sheath; then they turned back to Lucinda.

"An oath is a sacred thing. In ancient times our people used an oath-ring as a physical symbol of the oath sworn. Remus and Hermione have chosen to use an oath-ring to declare their vows upon." Lucinda reached into a bag that hung from her shoulder and pulled out a large ring-shaped object. The ring was carved out of a light wood and was smooth. " Are you ready to make your vows in front of your friends, family, and community?" When they both nodded in response, Lucinda continued, "Please step forward and take hold of the ring to make your vows."

When they'd each gripped a side of the ring, the couple could feel the magic surging through it. Remus took a calming breath and looked into the eyes of his little mate. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I, Remus make these vows to you, Hermione, before all here and in the presence of the new moon. I promise you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my drink,

from this day it will only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine. I promise to love and honor you with everything that I am. You will want for nothing as long as I am around to provide for you. This is my vow." When he was finished speaking there was a small flash of light and words began to form on the oath-ring.

Hermione looked from the ring up into Remus' eyes and began her vows, "I, Hermione, make these vows to you, Remus, before all here and in the presence of the new moon. I promise to be your constant friend, your partner in life and your true love. I will love you without reservation, honor and respect you and protect you from any harm. I will be your comfort in times of distress and your unwavering support. This is my vow." There was another flash of light, and Hermione could now read the inscription on the oath-ring.

 _May the earth open beneath me, may the sea rise against me and may the sky fall upon me should I forsaken my oath._

"Please hand the oath-ring off to the Dolphi." Hermione turned, and Dolphi stepped forward, carefully taking the ring in a silk cloth. "We offer each other smaller rings as a reminder of the oath-ring on which our vows are made. Do you have your rings?" Lucinda asked. When the couple both affirmed that they did, she continued. "We choose a ring as the symbol for our unions because it is an unbroken circle. There is no beginning and no ending, just as there is no ending for the commitment you have made to one another. Remus, please place your ring on Hermione's finger."

"Hermione, I take you to be my wife in the presence of all here. With this ring, I join my life to yours." Remus was shaking as he placed the ring on her finger.

"And, Hermione please give yours to Remus." Lucinda gestured to the small witch.

"Remus, I take you to be my husband in the presence of all here. With this ring, I join my life to yours."

Lucinda smiled, "It is now my honor to declare before all present that Remus and Hermione are now husband and wife." Turning toward the couple, she winked at Remus and added, "You may now kiss."

Remus pulled Hermione into his arms and quickly lowered his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. Her hands quickly made their way into his hair as she tried to pull him as close as she could. They only broke apart when they heard the pack begin to howl in celebration. Hermione smiled, hearing her papa howling the loudest.

* * *

 **I'm not one to usually ask for reviews (though reviews are the lifeblood of the muse ;) ), but I am really eager to know what everyone thinks about this chapter. If you reviewed this and choose to review nothing else I've ever written, I'd still be happy. We're now about halfway through the story! That being said chapter 8 should be out soon! Happy Reading! 3**


	8. The Order

**AN- OMGoodness guys! It's been nearly 6 months since I have last updated! Shame on me! The only excuse I can offer is the craziness that is life, but I am back with a new chapter and the next chapter is already halfway(ish) done. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know a few of you have been looking forward to seeing her first interactions with the Order. :)**

 **Major Love this chapter (and every chapter) to DarkNorseLady. You're seriously the best cheerleader and sounding board I could ask for! :)**

 **Bound to the Light**

 **CH 8**

 **The Order**

The morning after the full moon Remus awoke feeling better than he had in decades, even with his friends in school he hadn't felt this good after a change. Looking down at the witch beside him, who was still fast asleep on the forest floor, he couldn't help but smile.

"It's not polite to stare." Her sleepy grumble made the werewolf laugh.

"How can I do anything but stare when I have such a beautiful mate?" he laughed again when she opened one sleepy eye and looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't think sweet talk is going to make me forget what you did, Remus Lupin." When he grinned, she sat up and yawned, making sure to push him over with her outstretched arms. "I'm pretty sure there is a rule somewhere about not knocking your mate into the stream when she just dried off."

"Hmmm. We'll have to ask Alpha, but I am fairly confident he'll find it as funny as I do." He winked at his little mate and stood to retrieve their wands from where they had were stored in a nearby tree.

* * *

The walk to her parent's hut was spent with the couple laughing and taking turns trying to push each other off of the path. Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione was not at all surprised to see her mum already had breakfast started.

After breakfast, where Fenrir let out a barking laugh after hearing that his daughter ended up in the stream, the alpha wolf gave his mate a pointed look. Nodding, Calia turned toward their daughter, "Hermione love, why don't we head to your hut and make sure you have everything packed?" she smiled genially at her daughter. "Papa and Remus will take care of cleaning up after breakfast."

Once their mates were gone Fenrir stood, "Lupin come with me, I have something to show you." Leading him to a shelf on the other side of the room, the alpha wolf paused for a moment looking at the books on the shelf. Finding the one he was looking for, he quickly opened it and took a piece of paper out before returning the book to the shelf. "Do you know much about prophecies?" Seeing the other wolf shake his head he continued, "Well, in order for a prophecy to be given to someone they must trigger something with the Seer. Meaning they must in some way be involved either directly or indirectly with the outcome."

He paused and ran a hand through his hair, "When Hermione was 11 Calia took her to Diagon Alley to get a wand and school books. While in the bookstore Hermione was approached by a seer that gave her a prophecy. At the time all that we knew was that it had something to do with our little girl, and we were beside ourselves with worry. It's for this reason that I have fought with her for five years about going on the hunts. I hoped by keeping her in the village we could prevent her from getting involved." Shaking his head, he held out the paper. The prophecy was written on it in Calia's elegant handwriting.

 _"Two worlds collide,_

 _Enemies must fight side by side,_

 _To keep the real monsters at bay,_

 _An alliance must be formed,_

 _Starting with green and grey."_

"Green and grey?" Remus whispered. Realization dawning on him he looked up into the Fenrir's eyes. "Her eye's when she's changed?"

Fenrir nodded, "She was meant to bring our sides together Lupin. After my talk with Calia and the pack elder's, I understand that now. I just want you to promise me one thing, bring my girl home safely. I don't care if you have to apparate her away in the middle of a battle, make sure she comes home."

"You have my word sir."

* * *

Hermione made her way back to the village center with her packed bag. She had filled a small enchanted purse, which her mother had given her, with everything she and Remus might need while with the Order. Running into her mate on her way there, she smiled and took his hand leading him the rest of the way. When the couple arrived at the village center, everyone else was already waiting to say their goodbyes.

The first to approach them was a crying Dolphi. She threw her arms around Remus' neck and whispered into his ear, "Remember what I said. If anything happens to my best friend, I'll make sure you pay." Pulling away, she gave him a serious look, before laughing and hugging him again, "I'll miss you, Lupin." After Dolphi, the remaining members of the pack took time to wish the couple luck on their travels, the last two to approach was Fenrir and Calia.

Wrapping her in a hug, Fenrir pulled Hermione tightly to his chest. "I know I can't talk you into staying my little one, but know that if you need anything at all I'll come to you, and you can always return home. I love you, Hermione."

"Thanks, papa, I love you too. We'll be safe I promise, and once that war is over we'll both be home." She replied while wiping tears from her eyes. Once they finished their goodbyes to her parents, and Remus once again promised Fenrir that he would keep her safe, the couple started their long journey to the edge of the pack's protective wards, hand in hand.

* * *

Standing on the sidewalk, Hermione looked up at the row of identical homes. She noticed with a tremendous surprise that the numbers seemed to go from eleven to thirteen. Before she had a chance to ask him about it, Remus gave her hand a little squeeze, " are you ready for this?" When she nodded, he gave her a small piece of paper. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is number 12 Grimmauld place. Once she was finished reading it, the little piece of paper disintegrated in a small burst of flame. The ground began to shake, and she let out a squeak of surprise. Wrapping an arm around her, Remus pulled her close as they watched the houses on the street begin to shift and separate as another identical house became visible between numbers eleven and thirteen. "Shall we?" gently taking her by the hand, he led her up the walk and through the front door.

The inside of the home was darker than she had expected. It had an eerie feeling to it, much like the lairs of the villains in her favorite novels. Looking up and seeing the heads of small creatures hanging from the wall caused a gasp to escape her lips. Taking a step backward, Hermione stumbled and knocked over a sizeable foot-shaped object, causing its contents to dump all over the floor with a crash.

"Filthy half-breeds! Tainting my noble house. The doing of my no good son no doubt." Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the screaming painting of a woman with pale grey eyes, and black hair pulled into a bun atop her head. The woman could have been beautiful, had it not been for her nasty demeanor and the crazed look in her eyes.

Hearing boots click across the wood floor Hermione was alerted of someone approaching. "That's quite enough mother," yelled a voice behind her. The next thing she knew the woman's screams were silenced and a large curtain was drawn over the painting. "Moony!" Remus let out a small 'oomph' sound as something collided with him. Hermione turned to see that a man with shoulder length wavy black hair had his arms thrown around her mate. "Where have you been? We have all been on pins and needles waiting for you to get back. Moody was afraid you'd gone native, and we'd never see you again. So what happened?" Pulling away from the other man, Remus looked over to Hermione and began rubbing the back of his neck. Following his friend's line of sight, the other man noticed her for the first time and a broad grin stretched across his face. Reaching out, he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Hello, my name is Sirius. How did this old wolf end up traveling with such a beautiful young woman?" Hearing his friend growl behind him, Sirius grinned wider and winked at her.

"This is Hermione," Remus moved to pull her close to his side, effectively pulling her hand out of Sirius' grip. "She's my mate."

She had to suppress a laugh when his eyebrows shot up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sirius, I have heard a lot about you." When she held out her hand he retook it, this time just gently shaking it as he stared at her, gobsmacked.

"Mate?" he whispered, "Merlin, Moony you wasted no time, did you?" shaking his head, Sirius regarded her for another moment. "She can't be much older than Harry. Was this a requirement of Greyback? You had to take a mate?"

When Hermione visibly tensed, Remus pulled her closer to his chest and gently kissed her forehead. Sirius raised a brow at his friend's behavior, before moving his gaze to where Remus was making calming circles on her arm with his thumb. "No Padfoot. We are soulmates. Believe me; Greyback was just as surprised as I was when his daughter announced that I was her mate."

Sirius' head snapped back up so that he could meet Remus' gaze. "Daughter?" his voice faltered, and he looked back at Hermione. "You are the daughter of the most feared werewolf in Europe?"

Hermione's eyes hardened, "it might be best not to believe everything you have heard." There was a finality in her tone as she spoke, "after what Remus has told me, you of all people should understand that things aren't always as they appear."

"Right," he replied looking properly chastised, "Well Moony, maybe you should show your pretty mate up to your room. I'll call an Order meeting."

* * *

When she and Remus had come down the stairs from their bedroom, she had been surprised to see the number of people who eagerly greeted Remus. Not surprising, however, were the many wary looks she received. Hermione had been elated when a clumsy woman with bright pink hair stumbled over to them.

"Wotcher Remus!" she smiled at him, before turning to her. "The name's Tonks," the woman offered a hand to Hermione. "What can I call you?"

"Hello Tonks," she beamed and accepted the handshake, "My name is Hermione."

"So, I hear that you're this old wolf's mate," she winked and gestured to a very uncomfortable Remus. "I, myself, have been married for nearly a month, that's my husband over there." Hermione turned to where the woman pointed to a group of redheaded men.

"Which one?"

"The one with the muscles and the dragon tattoo. I got myself a dragon tamer, and dragons aren't the only thing he can tame if you know what I mean."

"Nymphadora, really?" Remus sighed seeing the young Auror waggling her eyebrows.

"Don't call me that," Hermione's eyes widened as the other girl's hair changed from pale pink to bright red in a matter of seconds, "The name is Tonks, Lupin."

"Actually, the name is Weasley," her hair returned to its original color when the man she had previously pointed to wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side. "Heya Remus. Hello Miss," he gestured to the other couple before kissing his wife on the forehead.

"If I went by Weasley there'd be a whole gaggle of redheads turning each time someone called my name," Tonks laughed before turning back to Hermione. "This is Charlie Weasley. Charlie, this is Hermione… Lupin?"

"Yes, we were bonded two weeks ago," she smiled lifting her left hand to indicate the gold band. "Though I don't think a pack bonding will be recognized by your government."

"So it's true then…"

"...you were raised in a werewolf pack?" Hermione jumped when two identical boys showed up, one on either side of her. Taking a slightly defensive stance, she nodded.

"Wicked," they said in unison, broad grins crossing their faces. The twins soon launched into question after question, leaving the female werewolf slightly overwhelmed, but happy to feel so accepted.

That feeling quickly dissipated when the beginning of the meeting was announced and everyone made their way into the kitchen. She and Remus were stopped at the door. "She's not in the Order, Lupin. We still have to determine if she can be trusted," a gruff wizard with an odd, whirring eye grumbled.

"She's my mate," he argued, "of course she can be trusted!" The raised voice of the usually mild-mannered man caught the attention of everyone present.

"Moony mate," Sirius placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She'll be alright out here for a few minutes while we work this out. Won't you, kitten?" Her scowl just caused the animagus to laugh.

"I'll be okay Remus," she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll just wait out here while you work it out." When everyone was in the kitchen, and the door was closed, she sat on the bottom step waiting to hear their verdict.

* * *

She could hear his voice through the silencing charm, due to a combination of him yelling and her elevated hearing, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. The meeting had been going on for nearly 30 minutes, and they were clearly no closer to determining if she could be trusted.

"So you're married to Professor Lupin?" Hermione turned her head to see three teens making their way down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah. I am," Hermione returned the little red-headed girl's smile tentatively. Standing, she turned to greet the small group. "My name is Hermione."

Taking her offered hand, the girl once again spoke, "Nice to meet you! My name is Ginny. This is my brother, Ron, and our friend, Luna." She gestured to the two standing behind her.

The petite blonde gave her a knowing look, "You and Professor Lupin are real mates aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. You know about true mates?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave the girl a warm smile.

"Oh yes!" Luna nodded excitedly, "I studied up on werewolves during my third year after I discovered his secret."

Just as Hermione was about to ask the strange girl to elaborate the kitchen door was wrenched open. "Ok you lot, come in. We have to discuss the plan to get Harry safely to the Burrow," Charlie motioned for them to enter. When Hermione made to sit back down, he smiled, "you too, Mrs. Lupin. It's time to ensure you are inducted properly into the Order."

Taking a seat by Remus, she could tell there were still one or two members wary of her presence, namely the grumpy man they all referred to as Moody. Once she willingly took the wizard's oath not to betray what she learned in the meetings, they all seemed placated.

The plan they had set out was rather straightforward. Thirteen of the Order's members would arrive at Harry's home the next evening, and 6 of them would then polyjuice themselves as Harry. Once that was complete, they'd partner up and all head to Order safe houses. From there they'd all portkey to the Weasley home, which Hermione learned was called the Burrow, where she'd be waiting with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

With the plans set, the meeting was called to a close and members were left to socialize. "Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow," Hermione leaned into her mate's side.

"You have my word, Love." He smiled down at her. "You won't get rid of me that easily." Taking her by the hand, he proudly led her around the room, introducing her to all of his friends.


	9. Life with the Order

**AN- Hey all! This is a big chapter! I'm so excited to see your responses. :D**

 **So, my goal is to have weekly updates for the next 6 weeks and get this wrapped up with the epilogue on February 1rst. The story is about to really pick up! Ahhhh! I'm so excited. Anyway, enjoy chapter 9 and watch out for chspter 10 next week. Also! If you want to see sneakpeeks or send me requests please follow me on Tumblr Kristeristerin.**

As always, Beta love to the wonderful DarkNorseLady. You're the best! :D

 **9\. Life with the Order**

* * *

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the Kitchen of the Burrow, stopping every few minutes to stare at George Weasley's spoon on the family clock. Seeing it still showed Mortal Peril she let out a sigh and fell into a kitchen chair next to Ginny.

Giving the girl a knowing smile Molly set a cup of tea in front of her, "he'll be alright dear. They're not due back yet. Just sip your tea, and he'll be back in your arms before you know it."

Suddenly, there was a crash outside, and all three women were up and out the Burrow's back door. Seeing it wasn't Remus, but instead Hagrid, with whom she assumed had to be the real Harry, she let out a small sigh.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Molly was the first to speak. Ginny had already run to Harry, and she was embracing him tightly, leaving Hermione awkwardly lingering in the background.

"They were on us as soon as we took off," Hagrid was shifting his weight nervously as he spoke, "It was almost like they knew our plans, it was."

"Well, at least you two made it back safely," Molly gave a weak smile, "let's wait for the others in the kitchen, shall we?" Before anyone could move there was a flash of light in the field's overgrowth, and a faint moaning could be heard.

Hermione quickly moved toward the pair that had just arrived, sure it was Remus. "We need help," he called out as he and George slowly made their way forward. The second the scent of blood hit her nose she broke out into a run, and was soon on George's other side, helping her mate lead him toward the house.

The moment they had George safely deposited on the couch, Hermione watched the other werewolf push Harry against the wall with a wand trained on his face. "What creature sat in my office the first time you came to meet with me?"

"Wha-?" the startled teenage boy stared.

Pushing his wand further into the boy's face Remus repeated, "What creature sat in my office?"

"A Grindylow" Harry responded with confusion.

Content with the reply Remus slackened of his grip. "We were compromised," turning he tightly pulled Hermione into his arms. "I don't know how, but they knew exactly when we were going to move him."

A quiet groan brought Hermione's attention back to the injured boy on the couch, "Mrs. Weasley, do you have any feverfew in your garden?" The panicked matriarch stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Remus love, I need you to go to the garden and get me a handful of feverfew. It's the plant mum kept in the kitchen flower box." Without any further instruction needed, he quickly ran out to get the plant. Kneeling down by George, she pulled out her wand and began to murmur a few quiet spells. The whole room watched in amazement as the affected area began to look cleaner.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you have any bandages? And Ginny can you fetch me a damp warm cloth?" Nodding, both women left in different directions.

As she sat and brushed a few blood covered locks of hair back from George's face, she felt a presence next to her. "So, you're Remus' mate?" when she turned she was staring into piercing green eyes.

"Yes, I am," she responded nervously.

Harry smiled, "I've never seen him look so happy. I'm glad he's found you."

Before either could say anything more, Remus was back with a handful of plants. "Thank you, Love." Tearing a piece of the plant off she popped it in her mouth and began to chew, a disgusted look crossing her face.

A faint sound from the back of the yard could be heard indicating others were arriving. Remus excused himself to check the new arrival's security questions, and update them on what was going on in the living room. Molly returned with the bandages and Ginny a moment later with the cloth.

Everyone watched closely as she took the plant from her mouth, now a paste-like consistency, and spread it over his wound. Lifting her wand, she began to again murmur several incantations, and George visibly relaxed. There was a loud commotion from the kitchen as Fred and Arthur made their way into the living room to see how George was doing.

They arrived in time to watch Hermione use the warm cloth the clean off the plant paste, before beginning to wrap his injury. Once she was finished, she quickly moved out of the way to let the family have a moment.

"Have I told you how brilliant you are, witch?" Remus smiled down at her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Careful there Moony," Sirius grinned as he entered the kitchen, "I might start to feel like you've replaced me." He let out a loud laugh before moving to pull his godson into a hug. "Good to see you, Harry."

Soon the remainder of the order entered the small kitchen, and Kingsley gathered everyone, except for Fred and Molly who were both still tending to George, for a small meeting. Hermione pulled Tonks into a tight hug as the auror mourned the death of her mentor.

Once the meeting was concluded Hermione was engulfed in a tight hug by Molly. "Thank you, dear. Thank you so much for all of your help tonight."

"It was no problem, Mrs. Weasley," she gave the older woman a warm smile. "Living with the pack it was necessary to be skilled at healing spells, we had very few people who could perform magic. I'm glad I was able to help."

Finding Remus, she gave him a tired smile. "Will you take me home?" Taking her hand, he led her to the fireplace.

* * *

Life with the Order wasn't the adventure Hermione had been anticipating. She found her days filled with chores and helping with last minute details for Bill and Fleur's wedding, although she was able to assist Remus with a couple of smaller tasks throughout the week.

The night before the wedding, Harry's birthday, the entirety of the Order was gathered around a large table in the garden of the Burrow to celebrate. Hermione found herself sitting between Tonks, who had become a fast friend, and Remus. For the first time, she realized just how similar this group of people was to her pack back home. They were a family.

Later that night she was wedged on an overstuffed couch between Remus and Sirius as the pair tried to calm a very worried Molly Weasley.

"I've tried my best to keep them separated," she shook her head, "but I just know the three of them are planning something. I think Luna sent her father into hiding, poor girl, she's not even mentioned returning home in over a week."

"Molly, they're smart kids. Whatever task Dumbledore has left them, they'll be more than able to complete it." Remus reached across and placed a calming hand on hers.

"Besides," Sirius added, "it's not like we'd be able to talk them out of it anyway."

"Have they mentioned anything to you, dear?" Molly questioned Hermione.

"Not really," she lied. In reality, her, Ginny and Luna had spent the past few nights sneaking into the library at Grimmauld place and researching horcruxes and how to get rid of them. So far they'd been unable to come up with a foolproof way, but Hermione had at least been able to ensure Luna had packed properly and had plenty of books for further research.

That night as they prepared for bed Remus gave her a knowing look. "How dangerous is their mission?"

Hermione bit her lip, "they'll be in no more danger than the rest of us." After looking at her for a moment he nodded before turning out the light and settling into bed. As she lay there awake, curled up to his side, Hermione hoped what she said was true and that they'd be safe.

* * *

As she sat at the small corner table she couldn't help but compare Bill and Fleur's wizarding wedding to her own traditional bonding ceremony. While she couldn't deny that the wedding was beautiful, there was something about the simplicity of her own ceremony that she preferred.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone came to stand beside her. "Care to grace me with a dance, kitten?" Sirius winked at her when he heard Remus lowly growl next to her.

"I'd love to, Mr. Black," she smiled as she took his offered hand. "I'll be back in a couple moments Remus," Hermione leaned over and kissed her scowling mate on the cheek.

"Watch your hands, Padfoot." Remus warned, "just because you were one of my first friends doesn't mean I won't rip your hand off for disrespecting my mate."

"Moony, old pal, I'd be afraid your little mate would hex me well before you even had a chance," Sirius chuckled. "I'll be on my best behavior, Auror's honor."

He held up three fingers in a mock salute and turned to lead Hermione to the dance floor, only pausing briefly to laugh when he heard his friend call, "that doesn't count. You never finished the training."

"You are a much better dancer than Remus," Hermione noted midway through the first song. "You've not stepped on my foot once."

"Ah, yes. That'd be due to my many years of dance lessons," he gave her a sardonic smile. "One learns to dance very quickly when the punishment for a misstep is a crucio."

Hermione winced, "and people think my upbringing was savage. I guarantee you the worst punishment I ever endured was nothing more than a swat to my bum, although there was the time papa took my books away."

"The horror!" they both laughed. "Want to see how quickly I can make Moony appear?" The mischievous look in his eye caused her to snort.

"And just what are you going to-" she let out a little squeal as she felt herself being dipped backward. Sure enough, as soon as she was righted Remus was there glaring at her dance partner.

"I think it's about time I cut in, don't you Sirius?" he said in a low voice.

"Ah, Moony, I know you love me, but surely you don't want to leave your little mate out." He grinned wickedly, "I'll tell you what, I'll be a good sport and bow out." He winked again at Hermione before placing her hand into Remus'.

Pulling her close Remus buried his nose in her hair before whispering, "Why do I put up with him?"

She laughed and gently swatted his shoulder. "Because that tosser is your best friend," Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"Are you happy here Hermione?" he asked after a silent minute.

"Of course," she looked up at him, "I'd be happy anywhere with you. I do miss everyone back home though." She gave him a sad smile.

Before he could reply there was a flash of light and everything went quiet. In the middle of the tent stood a glowing figure. It opened its mouth and a booming voice filled the tent.

"They're coming. The Ministry has fallen."

She had just a moment to register the voice as being from Kingsley Shacklebolt when figures cloaked in black began to appear. Within seconds the whole tent was in chaos, most guests were disapparating away, but many of the Order's members were working to hold off the attackers so the others could get to safety.

Hermione was standing back to back with Remus shooting spells off in every direction. They were focusing primarily on putting up defensive barriers for escaping guests to safely get away. She felt relief when she met eyes with Luna as the witch firmly grabbed the hands of Ron and Harry and disapparated away.

The relief was short lived when she saw a petite cloaked woman, with riotous curls spilling from her hood stalking toward Ginny just outside the tent's entrance. Without thinking twice about it, Hermione rushed forward as she sent a slicing hex at the arm of the attacker, causing her to drop her wand. At Ginny's side, she threw up a powerful defensive barrier.

"Ginny, you need to hurry and get to someone who can disapparate you out of here." Hermione pushed her toward a flash of red hair to their right, "I'll hold her off."

Looking back she could see the woman had retrieved her wand, and even thru the mask, she could see the hatred burning in the woman's eyes. As she shot curse after curse Hermione could feel her strength and shield wavering.

Finally, she felt her shield fall.

Just as a bolt of green was heading her way Hermione felt herself being pulled into a small alcove between the shed and the house. She cowered away from the intimidating man as he shoved her further away from the fight. "You're the wolf girl?" he questioned taking off his mask. She silently stared for a moment taking in the man's piercing blue eyes and rumpled dark hair.

Growing impatient he reached out and shook her, "answer me, girl. Are you Greyback's daughter?"

Taken aback by the question and rough handling of her, Hermione forgot her papa's rule and nodded at the man. "That's what I thought. You better get outta here, girl. I won't hurt you, but I can't say the same for anyone else."

"Wh-Why did you save me?" she questioned.

"I used to be," he paused looked down at the ring on her left hand for a moment, "acquainted with your mother. Get your mate and get out of here, the safety of this place has been compromised." Without another word the man turned and disapparated away.

Regaining her composure, Hermione took a quick look around before heading out of her hiding place, in search of Remus. By the time she returned to the tent the fight had ended and she quickly found her frantic mate.

"Hermione, where have you been?" he rushed forward and began looking her over for any injury.

"A Death Eater saved me," she said, still slightly dazed by the encounter.

"A Death Eater?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded, "He said he knew my mum, and that it's not safe here. We have to leave. Where are the others?"

"I told them to go. Most of them have gone back to headquarters. I wasn't leaving without you," he pulled her into his arms, "let's go home." When she nodded, he disapparated them both back to Grimmauld place.

* * *

If Hermione thought life at Grimmauld place had been boring before, it was even worse now that the entirety of the Order was there on lockdown. The first week none of them had been allowed to leave at all. At the beginning of week two Kingsley had shown up and informed them that Arthur, Bill, and Fleur were safe to return to work, and for Bill and Fleur to return to Shell Cottage, but the remainder of the household was advised to stay in hiding.

That's why when they needed potion ingredients one afternoon she jumped at the opportunity. "Hermione, this isn't safe. You can't go alone," Remus protested as she placed a few galleons in her bag and looked over the shopping list.

"Remus, I will be perfectly fine. No one knows who I am, I will look like just another witch shopping," she reassured as she walked toward the front door.

"At least let me walk you to the apparition point, please?"

Seeing the pleading in his face, she relented and let him walk her to the designated apparition point, two streets over.

Once in Diagon Alley, she quickly made her way to the apothecary and found the ingredients without issue. Back on the street, Hermione paused to enjoy the hustle and bustle around her. When she noticed the abandoned Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at the other end of the alley, she was reminded of the current state of things and her need to return to headquarters.

She was moving to do just that when a hand reached out and gripped her upper arm. Hermione had to suppress a scream. Turning her head quickly she was face to face with the man from the wedding.

"What in Salazar's name are you doing out of hiding?" he quietly hissed.

Pulling her arm away from his grip she looked into his eyes defiantly. "If you must know I have just finished shopping for potion ingredients and was just heading home."

"Alone?" he drug his hand down his face, "I thought Calalilly said wolves are supposed to be very protective of their mates?" he mumbled. "Is Lupin stupid? I can't believe he's letting you roam around alone. You're not safe, they're looking for you."

Hermione let out a low growl, "first of all, Remus is my mate, not my keeper. He doesn't 'let' me do anything. Second off, the only one who has even looked at me twice today has been you. So if you are finished, I will be heading hom-"

"What do you have here, Rodolphus?" a shorter man with similar dark hair, though his was combed back, and dark brown eyes appeared next to the pair. "This seems a bit public for you to be seen with a mistress, doesn't it? Do you want Bella to hurt the poor girl? It'd be quite a shame to ruin such" he licked his lips, "beauty." The way the other man leered at her caused Hermione's skin to crawl.

"Brother, surely you know me better than that," Rodolphus turned and gave the other man a charming smile before sneering at Hermione. "I wouldn't touch this half-blood if she were the last on earth. The pathetic girl ran into me, and I was giving her a lesson on how to treat her betters. I've tired of her now though." He waved at her dismissively, "go girl. Return home, and hope that I never see you again."

The look in his eyes conveyed that he truly hoped there was never cause for their paths to cross again. Without needing any further instruction, Hermione turned and walked as fast as she could toward the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once she returned and told every one of her second encounter with the same Death Eater, who was determined to be Rodolphus Lestrange, it was determined it wasn't safe for any of them to leave Grimmauld Place for the time being.

* * *

The longer they remained in hiding the more tempers flared. By the start of the third week, the week of the full moon, Hermione and Remus found themselves frequently having the same argument. Whether or not she'd be taking Wolfsbane.

"I don't need it, Remus. I have been changing once a month for over 14 years," she knew she was creating a scene at the dinner table, but at that moment she didn't care. "Put me in the basement and lock the door, ward it if you have to, but I promise you I am in full control during the moon."

"I understand that," he tried to reason, "but you aren't with the pack. There are other people here, people you could infect. You have to take their safety into consideration."

"And they will be perfectly safe," she said through clenched teeth.

"Not if you don't take the potion they won't be," he was starting to lose his own temper. "If you get out during the night you could attack one of them, Hermione. Is that what you want? To turn one of our friends into one of us? Turn them into a monster?"

Suddenly the entire room went quiet. All eyes were moving between Remus and Hermione's still forms. "I'm glad to know that's what you really think of me, Remus," she whispered as she stood up and turned to Sirius, "please excuse me. I'm suddenly not feeling well and think I should head to bed."

As soon as she left the room all eyes went to Remus where he stood in shocked horror. "What have I done?" he whispered as he fell back into his chair.

"You really stepped in it this time, Moony," Sirius said solemnly from across the room.

"Just give her time," Molly tried to comfort him, "no marriage is perfect dear. She loves you, and she'll forgive you."

The look on Remus' face made it clear that he wasn't so sure she would.

* * *

For the next three days, Hermione made sure that she was never alone in a room with Remus, no matter how hard he tried to get her alone to apologize. He was pleasantly surprised when the morning of the full moon he found her sitting alone in the library after breakfast, and she didn't immediately try to leave.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he came to sit beside her on the couch nearest the fireplace. "I didn't mean what I said. I don't think you are a monster."

For several seconds she just stared at the book in her hands before looking up into his eyes. "I know you're sorry, Remus, and I know that you didn't mean to call me a monster. I'm not sure that's enough right now though because you meant exactly what you said. You think you're a monster, and if you can't accept who you are because of your lycanthropy, how can you truly accept me?"

Looking back down at the book in her hands she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "I think I need to go back home for a couple of days. I'll spend the full moon back with the pack and I'll be back after. We both need a couple days to process things."

"Ok, if that's what you think is best." He felt hopeful when he reached out to take her hand in his and she didn't pull away. "I love you, Hermione."

She looked up and met his eyes. "I know you do," she took a shaky breath, " I should go pack. I'm going to be leaving within the hour."

Without another word, she stood up and walked toward the door. Pausing she turned back, "Remus, I love you too." Before he could say anything, she was already out the door.

* * *

Hermione was halfway to the nearest apparition point, when she heard footsteps behind her. Sighing, she turned around. "Remus, I just need some ti-."

"Try again," a feral grin crossed her stalkers face. "Trouble in paradise, love? Didn't I tell you that he'd never truly love you?"

"What do you want, Farkas?" she growled reaching for her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Momentarily caught off guard by her wand leaving her hand, and the presence of another witch behind her, Hermione turned her back on Farkas. This was the only opportunity the werewolf needed to bring a large rock down on the back of her head, causing her to fall to the ground.

He lightly kicked her side to make sure she was unconscious. When she didn't respond Farkas bent down and threw her limp body over his shoulder, "I told you that you'd regret rejecting me."


	10. Gone girl

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews on Chapter 9! I'm hoping to reply to them tonight after work. As we approach 200 reviews (Just 15 away! Yay!) I want to note thst as a thank you I'll write a little something for reviewer 200. :)**

 **This is another chapter filled with delightful drama, and hopefully it answers a couple questions. I hope you enjoy it and watch out for chapter 11 coming out sometime late next week. Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **And as always, beta love to the wonder DarkNorseLady.**

* * *

 **Bound to the Light**

 **10\. Gone Girl**

* * *

When Remus stumbled for the third time in ten minutes, he heard a sigh behind him. "Moony, you aren't in any condition to be out here. Is the village close by?"

Sitting down on a fallen log to rest, Remus turned to look at his friend. "Yes, there is a clearing just up ahead, then it's just a short path." He sat in silence for several seconds before adding, "and you know why I had to come. I need her, Padfoot."

Sirius looked at him thoughtfully before nodding and moving forward to offer his hand. "Alright, let's get you to your little witch so she can heal your stubborn arse."

Fifteen minutes later they were making their way into the village center.

Upon seeing the state he was in, Dolphi was immediately at Remus' side. "Liam, go get Alpha, something is wrong." She helped the still weak wolf to sit at one of the tables that were still up from the full moon feast. "What happened? Who is this with you? Where is Hermione?" she was firing questions off faster than he could register what she was saying.

"I'm fine. Rough change is all. This is Sirius," he gestured toward the other man, "he's been one of my closest friends since school." Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Hermione is why I'm here. I need to apologize to her for being such a prat."

"Well, why would you come here?" Fenrir asked making his way through the gathered crowd. "She's not been back since you left a month ago."

Remus' eyes shot open, "That's impossible. She left to return here yesterday morning."

"What do you mean she left yesterday?" the alpha wolf growled.

"W-we had a fight, and she said she needed time," Remus ran a shaky hand through his hair. "She was coming back here for the moon and to spend a couple of days." The next thing he knew something was colliding with his jaw, and he was falling out of his chair. Looking into the angry face of Fenrir a shiver ran down his spine.

"After everything we talked about Lupin," he snarled, "You let her just wander off on her own. Do you not care for her safety at all?"

When the man pulled his fist back, preparing for another hit, Remus noticed Sirius moving toward them out of the corner of his eye. "Stay out of this Padfoot; I deserve worse."

"You stop this right now, Fenrir Greyback," a voice shrieked. The crowd quickly parted as Calia marched toward them, wand in hand. "You will not continue to hurt that poor boy. You of all people should be sympathetic to how it is to live with a headstrong mate." Coming to stand between them she helped Remus back into his chair, before turning to point a finger in Fenrir's face.

"Acting like this is not going to help find our daughter, and when we do find her, she's going to be livid with you. And you," she turned now pointing her finger at Remus, "I don't want to hear another word about what you deserve. You are a good man Remus Lupin, and you deserve a long and happy life with Hermione. Now though, you are going to go back to your hut and get some rest. If we still haven't found her once you've rested up, you can join the search then."

When it was apparent that he was going to argue with Calia, Fenrir stepped in. "She's right. You'll be no good to the search for Hermione if you pass out from exhaustion, and it's obvious you had a rough night last night. Go back to your hut and get some rest" When Remus opened his mouth to protest the alpha growled, "that's a direct order, Lupin. Go now! And you," he pointed at Sirius, "go with him. If either of you needs anything further, Calia is staying behind. Liam, get search parties together. I'm going to go find my daughter." Without another look at the group, Fenrir stormed off in the direction of the clearing.

* * *

Remus stood motionless, just staring at the bed for several minutes before moving to stand on Hermione's side. As he pulled the blanket and sheet back the wooden oath ring, she had hung above the bed caught his eye.

 _May the earth open beneath me, may the sea rise against me and may the sky fall upon me should I forsaken my oath._

"It sure feels like the sky has fallen on me," he mumbled as he settled in, laying his head on her pillow. Inhaling deeply, he savored the faint smell of her, before he let out a sob. "I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered into the empty room, "I shouldn't have said those things. I shouldn't have let you go alone. Please be safe. Please come home."

As he felt the sleeping potion Sirius made him take start to kick in; he stared at a picture on her bedside table. It was taken the night of their bonding ceremony. He was twirling her around the fire before pulling her close and stealing a quick kiss. "Please come back to me," was the last thing he murmured before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Hermione sat propped up against a wall. It felt like it had been hours since she had woken up in this place, but she couldn't be sure. All she knew is she was in some kind of dungeon, and she was chained to a wall with a collar tightly fastened around her neck. The only thing she could smell was the coppery scent of her blood as it leaked from several gashes that littered her body.

Her transformation had not been pleasant.

At first, when she woke up the night before, already fully transformed, she had been dazed, but as that wore off, she became restless. The longing for her mate had her pulling at the collar and trying to break free. Soon her instincts entirely took over, and with nowhere else to vent her frustration she began taking it out on herself. Biting and clawing at her flesh.

The sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention, and she looked up into the smirking face of Farkas. "How are you feeling this morning, princess?" He chuckled, "I'm afraid you don't look so good."

"Where am I? Why are you doing this?" she managed to rasp out.

His smile just widened. "Ah, yes. Well, your alpha made a big mistake turning his back on me." Farkas sat down on the stone floor, just out of her reach. "After he exiled me I wandered around for a few days, trying to decide how to best get my revenge on him, on Remus, and of course on you." Leaning forward he pulled at one of her limp curls, laughing when she growled and swatted his hand away.

"I bet you didn't know that your precious papa would occasionally do work for the Dark Lord did you?" he nodded gleefully when her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Oh yes, during the first war sometimes the hunts weren't just for food. They took traitorous witches and wizards to be dealt with by the Death Eaters. Then the Dark Lord fell, and life in the pack was able to return to its normal isolation. When he returned your dear papa refused to continue his service. Do you know what changed?"

Hermione had an idea, but the words were caught in her throat. She just shook her head.

"The difference was, this time the 'Big bad wolf' had a little curly-haired pup at home. It turns out when Calia pointed out that you could have been one of the witches he'd have to hunt, dear ol' dad lost the taste for it."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's rude to interrupt," he tutted. "So, I made my way to the Dark Lord and gave him an offer he couldn't refuse," Farkas' eyes glittered with malice. "I told him I knew the way to get the pack to do whatever he demanded. All he had to do was know the alpha's weakness, you." He laughed loudly as she snarled.

"We came up with a plan, so we both get what we want. He gets to control the pack, and I get my revenge. Once he has no use for the pack anymore he's assured me I can return and take my rightful place as alpha. Do you know how one becomes alpha of a pack Hermione?"

"No," she whispered, "y-you can't."

"Oh, I'm going to, and Fenrir isn't the only one we're getting rid of, we can't let his mate live after all." Farkas relished in the sound of her quiet sobs. Leaning in so close his lips were practically against her ear he whispered, "want to know my favorite part? Lupin is at the top of the Dark Lord's extermination list, and with an alpha in charge that'll put you in your place, and your true mate out of the way nothing is preventing you from being mine." He jumped back laughing when she lunged at him, only to be roughly pulled back by her collar.

"Well princess, I'm afraid I have to leave you for now. I do hope you enjoy your stay here though." He winked at her before standing and leaving her once again alone.

* * *

A commotion from the village center caught Calia's attention. When she arrived it was to see one of the last people she'd expected, "Roddy?"

His lip quirked before he bowed low, "Mrs. Greyback, you look lovely as ever. I must confess I wish I were here under better circumstances; I have news of your daughter."

"Surely, we are on a first name basis by now Rodolphus." She stared incredulously at the man before looking to his companion. She recognized the other man from her time in school, though he'd been two years ahead of her, and the years hadn't been kind to his once handsome face.

"Mr. Dolohov," she nodded politely. When he nodded in return, she let her eyes drift back to Rodolphus. "Perhaps this is a conversation we should have in private? Liam, please locate Fen and let him know we have guests. We'll be back at our hut."

The younger wolf looked as though he were going to protest, but just nodded and turned to head back into the woods. "This way gentlemen," Calia directed them to her hut.

She had just set down tea in front of both men when the front door busted open. "What do you know, Lestrange?" Fenrir immediately demanded.

"We've been sent here with a message from the Dark Lord," Rodolphus began. "He's not pleased with your lack of support. Hermione has been taken to Malfoy Manor and will remain there, unharmed, as long as your pack is willing to help with our cause. Should you disappoint him, the Dark Lord is prepared to take it out on her."

The tension was palpable as they sat in silence. After a moment Fenrir looked over to Calia, "we don't have a choice, Cal."

She nodded. Turning to look at Rodolphus she bit her lip, "and you're sure she's safe there? I remember well the vial people my father had in and out of the manor; I can't imagine Lucius keeps very different company." Her eyes involuntarily moved to Dolohov, who was quietly watching from the corner.

"It's been ordered that she's not to be harmed. No one is stupid enough to go against the Dark Lord's wishes." Rodolphus tried to reassure her.

"I can think of two," Dolohov spoke for the first time, "Lucius has quite the temper, and Merlin help the little witch if she crosses Bellatrix."

Calia closed her eyes for a long moment, only opening them when Fenrir pulled her to his chest. "She'll be ok." He whispered to her as he rubbed calming circles on her back.

"Well, that's all the information we had to pass on. It's probably best we head back to Malfoy manor now. I will check on her myself and ensure that she's properly watched over. Don't worry Callali- Calia," he quickly corrected himself, "I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Thank you," Calia gave him a small smile. He nodded at her in return before him and Dolohov both rose and made their way towards the door.

"Oh, and Roddy," the man turned back to look at her. "Please pass on a message to your wife and my dear brother," though her voice sounded sweet everyone in the room could hear the dangerous edge in her words. "They may have made fun of me for being sorted into Hufflepuff back at Hogwarts, but they'd do well to remember that unlike snakes, badgers have claws. Should so much as a hair on Hermione's head be harmed, I will not hesitate to rip their throats out myself."

He looked at her in admiration for a brief moment, before nodding again and turning to exit the hut.

* * *

The next time Hermione heard footsteps they belonged to a tall boy with white blond hair. He kneeled beside her and brought a bottle to her lips. "It's a pepper up potion. You'll need your strength to get upstairs."

She felt instant relief as the liquid flowed down her throat. Hermione stared nervously when the boy pointed his wand at her but was grateful when he murmured a quiet spell, and she felt the collar fall away. "T-thank you," she whispered.

He just nodded, "can you walk?" He stood and helped her to her feet. When she stumbled, and her leg gave way he gently wrapped an arm around her waist and led her forward.

By the time they reached the top of the first set of steps, he had decided it would be easier just to pick her up and carry her the remainder of the way. Still feeling weak, she just laid her head on his shoulder and hoped he was someone she could trust. When they arrived outside a large oak carved door, he gently set her on her feet before pushing it open.

The room inside was extravagant. There was a large fireplace to her right with a plush white couch in front of it and a large bookcase on either side. Straight ahead there was a white writing desk in front of a window that overlooked the most beautiful garden Hermione had ever seen. Finally to the right was a bed that was near twice the size of the one she had back home. It had an intricately carved white headboard and posts that led up to a gorgeous golden canopy. The room looked like it was fit for royalty.

"This was your mother's bedroom," startled, Hermione turned to see a woman to her right, standing in the doorway to what appeared to be a bathroom. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I wish you were here under different circumstances, but please know that while you are here, you are safe, and will be treated as one of the family. I am your aunt Narcissa, and this," she gestured to the boy who was still helping Hermione remain steady, "is your cousin Draco. Should you need anything while you are here, either of us can assist you. For now, let's get you cleaned up and healed. Draco, please help Hermione to the bed."

Once she was settled, Narcissa used a quick cleansing charm to sanitize Hermione's body and clothing, then got to work healing each of her wounds. She found a nice pair of silk pajamas, and after sending Draco out of the room, she helped Hermione change.

"Thank you, but w-why are you being so kind?" Hermione quietly asked, "my mother was disowned by the Malfoy family."

"Never officially dear, only publically. You still have a right to everything you would have had you been raised as a proper pureblood witch; the vaults, the properties, the house elves, everything." Narcissa pulled the covers up to her chin, "I've heard you're a smart girl. You're going to find a way to get out of this house and get away from these people. I just hope that when that time comes, you take Draco with you." She took a deep breath, "rest up, I'll send an elf up with a light dinner later, and I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you."

As she settled into the bed and looked around the room, Hermione's eyes fell onto a small picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of her mother as a teenager, probably no older than 16, being twirled around a dancefloor by a man that looked vaguely familiar. Reaching out, she picked up the photo to get a better look. Those eyes. He was the Death Eater that saved her life and judging by the way he looked at her mother; she had an idea why.


	11. Life at Malfoy Manor Pt 1

**AN- Alright guys, I've not done great at the posting once a week thing, but I am still confident I should get this wrapped up within the first week of February. I'm actually almost done with the next chapter, then just 3 more. :)**

 **I hope you are still enjoying this story as much as I am. Oh! And just a reminder I am going to write a special something for review #200 (we're currently sitting at 198)**

 **As always major Beta Love to Dark Norse Lady. :)**

 **11 Malfoy Manor Pt.1**

* * *

The next morning, breakfast with the Malfoy family was extremely uncomfortable, primarily because their patriarch was determined to ignore that Hermione was present.

"Draco, pass me the sugar," he drawled.

Draco looked at his father incredulously, "Father, the sugar is in front of Hermione, surely she'd be a better person to ask to pass it to you."

"Do not question me," Lucius demanded, "I told you to pass it to me, and you will do it without another word."

Looking to the girl across the table, Draco offered her an apologetic smile. "Hermione, will you please pass the sugar?"

She returned the smile and silently offered it to him. The remainder of the meal was eaten in a tense silence. It wasn't until the house elves were clearing the table that Narcissa spoke, "Draco dear, I thought Hermione might like it if you showed her around the manor." she turned to smile at her niece, "I'm sure she'll take quite a liking to the library in particular."

"Sure thing, Mother," Draco stood and walked to Hermione's side. "Shall we go, cousin?" She tentatively took his offered arm and was led from the room.

* * *

It was sometime later, as they strolled through the garden she could see from her bedroom window, that she noticed a change in her tour guide's demeanor.

"So, what was it like?" he cocked his head to the side and peered at her.

"What was what like?" she asked.

"Growing up as a werewolf, with a pack." approaching a tree he sat on the soft grass beneath it and gestured for her to join him. Taking her seat, she turned to regard him warily. He was looking into the distance, clearly lost in his thoughts. "Life at the manor used to be bliss, before his return I mean." Neither had to acknowledge who 'he' was. "I was rather spoiled," Draco laughed and looked at her. "And I was a bit of a prat."

"Mmhmm," the corners of her mouth quirked in the hint of a smile, "I seem to remember that. You weren't very impressed with my manners, called me a barbarian I believe." Seeing him blush, made a smile lite on her face. "I'd never been to Diagon Alley before that, you know. I've only been there a handful of times since, and all of them were after I was bonded with Remus." At the mention of her mate, she looked down at her hands, hoping her companion missed her misty eyes.

"Did you know he was my teacher?" Hermione shook her head, and Draco continued. "Good Bloke, Professor Lupin was. The best defense teacher I've had so far, and with Snape as headmaster, I can't imagine this year's professor will be any better."

"He mentioned teaching for a year, I guess I didn't realize his students were so close to my age," she gave Draco a watery smile, "sometimes I forget how much older than me he is."

Her cousin nodded in understanding. "So, will you tell me about the pack?"

She laughed but nodded her head. "Mum found me when I was just under five years old, and she convinced papa that they needed to adopt me…."

Hermione was surprised that he seemed to hang on her every word as she told him about her childhood, her friends, and how she came to meet Remus. She was equally surprised to hear more about his childhood. She had already assumed that Narcissa had been a very dedicated mother but had a hard time believing that Lucius used to be a doting, but strict, father.

The next two weeks continued on much the same as the first day had. It seemed that he was grateful to have someone near his age to spend time with him. She learned more about his time at Hogwarts and his rivalry with Harry. Hermione found his need to best the bespectacled boy to be quite amusing.

All in all her time at the Manor had been uneventful, and almost relaxing. It was easy for her to forget that she was, in fact, a prisoner. That all changed the night before Draco was to leave for Hogwarts.

Entering the dining room, she was taken aback by three extra people sitting around the table. The first she immediately recognized as Rodolphus Lestrange and seated across from him was the man who had approached them in Diagon Alley, his brother, Rabastan. Next to Rodolphus was a woman with riotous curls that Hermione thought looked somewhat familiar, and judging by the murderous look in her eyes, she was sure the woman recognized her as well.

Hermione quietly took the only seat available, leaving her to sit between Draco and Rabastan. Halfway through the meal the woman across from her dramatically pushed her plate back from herself. "Elf, come take my plate. I have no appetite, the stink of dog seems to be very prevalent tonight. Really, Lucius, I know the Dark Lord order she not be harmed, but to have her at your dinner table." She shot a disgusted look at the head of the table.

"Bella, dear, this is my doing." Narcissa interjected, "the poor girl had no say in her unfortunate upbringing, I thought some culture might be good for her."

Hermione tried to brush off the conversation around her but found that task harder when she felt a hand on her leg. Turning she saw Rabastan giving her a lecherous grin. "I know you said you wouldn't give her the time of day, Rod, but I happen to think that this little wolf is quite enticing. Tell me, little girl, are you wild in all aspects of your life?"

She tried her best to move away from him, but his grip on her leg only tightened, and Hermione began to panic until help came from an unexpected source.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Draco, perhaps it's time to show Mrs. Lupin to her bedroom, I'll be up in a little while to make sure it's properly warded." He sent Rabastan a pointed look.

"Yes, Father," standing, he took her arm and quickly led Hermione out of the room.

Once they were safe inside her room, she turned to look at him and was taken aback by the anger burning in his eyes. "I'm very sorry about that, Hermione. From what I've heard Rabastan has always been a vile man, and Aunt Bella always a bitch, but their time in Azkaban just intensified that."

"It's not your fault," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was surprised by your father though-"

Draco cut her off, "I think it's safe to say neither of our fathers are always exactly how they seem." She nodded, and he stepped forward pulling her into a hug. "I need you to promise me that you'll be careful. I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, but I've been permitted to return the weekend after the full moon. I'll be back September 19th."

"That's my birthday," she smiled. "I'll be fine Draco, I promise. Between your mother and Rodolphus, I will be perfectly safe."

"Rodolphus?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he saved my life when the Weasley wedding was attacked. I think he was close with my mum."

"Hmmm. Well, regardless, stay safe. I might even bring you a present back with me." He smiled at her before his face once again grew serious. "I'll miss you, Hermione."

"I'll miss you too, Draco, and you stay safe too," she pulled him into a tight hug, "a school run by Death Eaters can't be safe."

He dropped a kiss to her forehead, "I will be." A knock at the door signaled his father was there to place wards on it. "Good night, cousin. I will see you in a little over two weeks."

"Good night."

* * *

"So, How is it you know my mum?" Hermione cocked her head to the side. She had been surprised to find Rodolphus when she made her nightly trip to the library, but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to question him.

"Now that's quite a story," the man gave her a small smile. "I met Calia for the first time when we were very young children, no older than four I'd say." Leaning forward, Rodolphus picked his glass up from the table between them and took a swig of the amber liquid before continuing. "Your mother was a wild one even at that age," he chuckled, "I remember our fathers were livid when we came back to the manor up to our ears in mud. Callalily had convinced me to jump in the fresh puddles near the entrance of the hedge maze.

"I was mad about her, you know," there was something in his eyes as he stared at the glass in his hand. "I'd have given her the world had she asked it, but that's not what she wanted from me, so I gave her the only thing she asked for instead." Looking up at Hermione he gave her a pained smile.

"Which was what?" she leaned forward, captivated by his story.

"Freedom," he answered simply, "when she came to me and told me she'd found your father, and that she wished to run away with him I was crushed. I'd like to say I was noble and let her go without a second thought, but I'm not that good of a person," he chuckled darkly.

"It wasn't until I saw them together," as he spoke he stared into the empty fireplace, " that I knew I had to let her go. Your father looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in his universe, but more importantly, she never looked at me the way she looked at him."

Hermione watched him silently lost in his thoughts for a moment before his head snapped back to her, looking as if he just remembered she was there. "So, the next morning I went to the Ministry and signed the papers to let her out of our contract, and she ran away with him a week later."

"Wow," she whispered, "that was very kind of may say you're not a good man, but I am inclined to disagree." Hermione leaned forward and placed a hand on his. "Not only did you do the right thing then, but you have saved me, twice. You, Mr. Lestrange, are a good man." Before he could say anything in reply, they were interrupted by a shriek.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix was in the pulling Hermione up by her hair in a flash."It seems that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. First I had to deal with Calia trying to come between Roddy and me, and now I have to worry about her tramp of a daughter trying the same. Go back to your foul half-breed and leave my Roddy alone!" The older witch threw her to the ground and pulled out her wand. "Crucio." The next second Hermione was writhing in pain on the floor; screaming.

"Bella," Rodolphus was instantly on his feet, "my love. Don't waste your time with the girl. You know I only have eyes for you." He broke her concentration as he took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Let us retire for the night."

She relented and let him lead her from the room, but not before glaring at the girl on the floor, and hitting her with a severe stinging hex.

Hermione looked up in time to see Rodolphus look back and mouth, "I'm sorry," before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Making her way down to the dungeon on September 16th, Hermione was surprised to see Bellatrix waiting for her, an evil glint in her eye.

"Time to be collared, mutt," she cackled.

Hermione silently stepped forward and allowed the crazed witch to place the collar around her neck. Once it was fastened, she felt pain ripple through her body. She could faintly hear Bellatrix laughing but wasn't able to make out exactly what she was saying.

Suddenly, the pain stopped.

"Bella, surely you remember the Dark Lord's orders. I'll not have you disobey him in my house," Lucius drawled. "Run along now; your husband was looking for you."

The next thing she knew, she felt magic wash over her and the last if the painful tingles ceased. "I apologize for the current accommodations, Mrs. Lupin, but surely you understand that I can't have a werewolf roaming the manor grounds." Without waiting for a response, Lucius turned and left her once again alone.

The next morning Hermione awoke back in her bed, with Narcissa worrying over her. "Don't sit up dear. You're in no condition. I've healed your open wounds, but I'm afraid it's a couple of days bed rest for you."

"Water?" Hermione was able to rasp out.

The older witch smiled gently and helped her to lift her head so that she could drink from a straw. "In a few hours, you should be able to sit up just fine. Then you can call on the house elves to get you anything you may need. Until then, get a little more sleep."

"Thank you," Hermione gave her a grateful smile before letting sleep take her.

* * *

She was still in bed when Draco returned home two days later. "I hear you were in pretty bad shape," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I was," she smiled, "but I think now Aunt Cissa is using it as an excuse to keep me in my room. It's easier to keep danger away that way."

"Aunt Cissa?" he teased. "When did that happen?"

"Your mother has been in here keeping me company the past few days. She's an interesting woman, and very skilled at chess."

"Oh, Hermione," Draco shook his head and chuckled, "You should never play chess with a Slytherin. Anyway, are you feeling well enough for a little trip? Uncle Rod and I have a birthday present for you."

"Both of you?" she looked skeptical.

"Mmhmm," he nodded, "but I have to be the one to show you. We don't want more issues with Aunt Bella."

Hermione shuddered at the thought. "Well, lead the way."

A few minutes later Hermione found herself standing in the Malfoy's garden, right outside the hedge maze.

"I don't get it." she turned to Draco who was grinning like a madman.

"Walk up to the hedge and hold out your hand," when she did he grinned wider, "do you feel that? We added wards to it. You won't have to spend another full moon in the dungeon; instead, you'll be able to freely run through the maze, and the wards will be activated by your change and not let you out until you change back."

The next thing he knew she had her arms wrapped around him and had her face buried in his chest, "Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome. Hermione." he squeezed her tight, then let go. "Come on; The house elves have dinner ready for us in the kitchen."

* * *

"I have another present for you," Draco grinned as they walked into her bedroom following dinner. She looked at him curiously as he quickly warded and silenced the room. Her curiosity was further peaked when he pulled a wizarding wireless from beneath Calia's old desk and begun messing with the dials.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I passed on a message to Weaselette that you are safe and being well cared for here. We got to chatting a bit, and she showed me something I think you will rather enjoy." He smiled broadly at her before returning to the dials. "This should be it," raising his wand he murmured a single word, "Moody," and the static instantly cleared up.

"Thank you, Weasel-"

"Oi mate, the name is Rapior!"

"Alright, thank you 'Rapior' for that information. Now though, we have two special guests on Potter watch, so we go on over to Canis and Romulus for an update on where Potter has been spotted."

"Thank you, River," The moment she heard his familiar voice her eyes welled up with tears.

"I-is that?" she turned to Draco. When he nodded, she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she sniffled, "this means more to me than you realize." Together they sat in silence listening to Sirius and Remus give the latest information on Harry.

"That's all the information we have at this time, but we will be back in a couple of days with any updates. Before I send things back over to River, I have a special message. I've received intel that a certain witch may be finding her way to this program. If you're listening, Love, I want you to know that I love you and I can't wait until we are together again. I'm sorry for what I've said, and I will work every day to make it up to you. Stay strong, I'm here fighting for you." his voice was thick with emotion. "Ahem," Remus cleared his throat, "back to you, River."

"Romulus, mate, that was a beautiful message," River made a sniffling sound, "You have one lucky lady. Well, that's all for today. We'll see you in three days, the passcode this time will be Prewitt. Stay safe out there folks."

By the end of the broadcast, Hermione was wrapped in Draco's arms and sobbing into his shoulder. "Thank you," she looked up and gave him a watery smile, "I miss him so much."

Pulling away from him, she moved to sit on the edge of her bed before laying back; her feet still planted firmly on the floor. Draco took her lead and was soon laying next to her, both looking up at the golden canopy above them.

"So, how long have you fancied her?" Hermione broke the silence after some time. Turning on her side and using her elbow to prop herself up, she looked down at her cousin.

"Fancied who?" Draco furrowed his brows.

"Ginny," she smirked, "with how much you complain about her and Harry's relationship I figured you must like her a lot."

"Weaslette?" he made a retching sound. "Have you seen her? That ghastly red hair, the way she dresses, and don't even get me started on her attitude." He closed his eyes to avoid her piercing gaze.

Hermione looked pensive for a moment before smirking, "perhaps you prefer messy black hair boys with hazel eyes?"

"Potter's eyes are green," as soon as the words left his mouth, Draco's eyes popped open. "Hey, you did that on purpose." His eyes then shifted to just over her shoulder, and he bit his bottom lip, "Could you, uh, could you not mention that around my father? Or anyone."

She smiled softly, "of course not. If it's any consolation though, he talks about you a lot too."

"He does?" Draco sat up and turned toward her; eyes wide, "what does he say?"

"Well, when they found out mum was a Malfoy Ron had quite a few opinions to share about your family." Hermione bit her lip, "Harry mentioned you the night of the Headmaster's death. He mentioned that he was certain you were going to accept help and that if you took the mark, it wasn't your choice." There was a heavy silence. "Do you- Do you have the mark?"

Draco looked away and held his arm out to her. Hermione pushed his sleeve up and gasped when she saw the ugly dark mark on his otherwise porcelain skin. Tentatively, she reached out and ran a finger over the snake only to pull her had back sharply, able to feel the dark magic radiating from it.

"He was right though," Draco whispered, "It wasn't by choice. After father was thrown into Azkaban, Aunt Bella insisted it was time for me to represent the Malfoy family. Mother tried to talk them into giving her the mark instead, but that just resulted in the Dark Lord hitting her with a crucio." When he looked up at Hermione, it was with hate-filled eyes, "I didn't want this, and I hope more than anything your friends can bring this war to an end."

Now it was her turn to comfort him. Wrapping an arm around him, she pulled him to her shoulder. He clung to her as she ran a hand through his hair. "We'll get through this, I promise you that, and you have my word that when I escape here, it won't be without you."


	12. Life at Malfoy Manor Pt 2

**AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad to see so many people liking Draco and Hermione's relationship. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter as well. :) It looks like we're still on track to wrap this story up February 1rst. Wish me luck. ;D**

 **Major Beta love to DarkNorseLady.**

 **12\. Malfoy Manor Pt 2**

* * *

The month passed quickly, and before she knew it, Hermione was waking up in the hedge maze the morning after the next full moon. After getting redressed, she spent several minutes just sitting, wrapped in a blanket she'd brought along, enjoying the crisp autumn air. After deciding next month she'd bring a book, she packed her bag and made her way back out of the maze.

She had no sooner exited the maze that she was pushed against the side of the hedges. When her eyes focused on her attacker, she had to suppress the urge to roll them. "What do you want Farkas?"

He smiled and leaned in closer to her. "How's your stay here been? I hear you've made friend's with that crazed black-haired witch. She's come to the Dark Lord asking if she can play with you a bit." He chuckled when she tensed. "Lucky for you, the Dark Lord left that up to me, and I don't want any unnecessary damages coming to my future mate."

"I'd choose death before submitting to you," her snarl, and move to bite him, showed how close to the surface her wolfish instincts still were.

"Careful my little mate," he roughly slammed her back against the hedge, "or that can be arranged. Can you imagine how it'd break poor Remus if I were to send him your broken body?" He smiled when she let out a small sob.

The next thing she knew, Farkas was on the ground writhing in pain, and a little over a yard away was Lucius with a sneer on his face, and his wand pointed at the werewolf.

"I believe it's time for you to leave," he ordered when he stopped the curse.

Farkas growled, but complied after turning to Hermione, "you're already mine, there is no use in fighting it."

Lucius stared at the still shaken girl for several seconds before clearing his throat. "I thought you could use an escort back to your room."

She silently nodded and followed him back toward the manor.

"Is she happy?" they were nearly to the manor door when he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione questioned.

Lucius cleared his throat and stopped walking. He turned to Hermione who had also stopped moving forward. "Is Calia happy? With your father I mean."

"Oh yes," her face lit up thinking about her parents. "She's very happy. Her and papa are perfect together. They're true mates, you know."

"True mates?"

"It's a wolf thing," she smiled, "it means that neither of them could ever find someone more compatible with them than the other."

"So she didn't have a choice?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head, "no, you always have a choice, but when presented with someone who you know is perfect for you, why would you choose anyone else?"

He nodded in agreement, "Is Lupin your true mate?"

"Yes," she looked wistful, "not every wolf finds theirs. Remus and I were fortunate. I'm even luckier that he pulled his head out of his arse and gave us a chance."

Lucius snorted, "you sound like her." He shook his head chuckling, "you remind me so much of your mother it's uncanny."

"That's what I've been told. Papa used to say I'd inherited the best traits from both of them, and my attitude from my mother." She laughed again.

"Well, Mrs. Lupin," Lucius offered her his arm, "I think it's time I escort you back to your room. You'll want to rest up before Draco returns home."

Taking his arm, she smiled brightly, "Thank you, Uncle Lucius."

* * *

It was Draco who met her at the entrance of the maze following her November transformation. True to her plan, and partially because she was nervous about running into Farkas again, Hermione had spent nearly two hours bundled up reading after waking up. Upon seeing Draco, she had a bright smile on her face, until she caught his somber look.

"What's wrong?" she took a moment to look him up and down, reassuring herself that he wasn't hurt.

"Potter, Lovegood, and Weasley were taken prisoner this morning. They're in the manor-" before he could finish the thought Hermione was already making her way toward the large house.

"Hermione, wait!" he called. She paused and turned toward him. "There is more you should know; it was your father who brought them here."

She shook her head. "No, that's impossible. H-he can't me helping the Dark Lord."

Her cousin moved to hug her, "I'm sorry Hermione, I needed to let you know before you went inside and saw him."

"He's in there?" she pulled away from Draco and turned to run, stopped only by his hand on her wrist.

"Yes, they're waiting for you and me to confirm the identities." he drug his free hand down his face, "I don't know what to do. I can't lie to them, but I also can't confirm it's him." Draco let out a small whine, "they'll kill him, Hermione."

"Follow my lead," she gave him a shaky smile, "It'll all be ok."

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she entered the Malfoy's drawing room was her papa and Liam standing in the far corner. She barely recognized the man before her. His normal rich brown hair hung limp and dull, and his face was scruffier than she remembered.

Not thinking about where she was, Hermione rushed forward. "Papa!"

He turned, and his face lit up seeing the girl coming toward him. That turned into a menacing growl when he watched her stop in her tracks, unable to move any further forward.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Bellatrix cackled, "There is already one mongrel in this house. I think it's time for the other two to leave." Hermione shot her a glare causing her to laugh even louder. "Daddy wouldn't want to watch me crucio his pup, now would he?"

Fenrir growled and moved forward, only stopping when Liam placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He acknowledged that the beta wolf was right and turned to leave, but stopped to look back to Hermione, "I'm sorry, little one. You'll be home soon. I love you."

She fought back the tears as she nodded and watched her papa leave the room, before turning to take in the remainder of the room. The three Malfoys stood near the entrance she had walked through, with Bellatrix to their right. To their left stood Rabastan and Rodolphus with their wands trained on a dark-skinned young man and a Gringotts Goblin. Finally in the center of the room, and behind where Hermione had just been standing, stood Harry, Luna, and Ron. The latter two were bloody-faced, but Harry looked worse. His face was swollen to the point where it was difficult to be sure it was him.

"Now that that's taken care of," Bellatrix smirked at Hermione before turning to Draco. "Nephew, come here. I need you to confirm that this is Potter."

Draco stepped forward and spent several minutes just looking at Harry, before moving to briefly look at Luna and Ron. "I-I can't be sure. It might be, but they look different than I remember. Perhaps Hermione would be better to ask."

She stepped forward before prompted and looked at Harry for a long minute before turning to look at her uncle. "It's not them" she shook her head, "They're obviously decoys who have been polyjuiced. He doesn't smell like Harry."

Lucius considered that for a moment before turning to Bellatrix, "we should wait just in case she's telling the truth. They've been here for nearly thirty minutes, surely another half hour wouldn't hurt."

Bellatrix turned a feral grin on the small group and nodded, "That'll give me the perfect opportunity to question the girl about how she came to possess something that was in my vault." Lifting her wand, she began to crucio the blonde girl.

Hearing her screams echoing, Hermione moved to try to intervene before she felt strong arms wrap around her middle. Turning, she found herself looking into the grey eyes of Lucius.

"Draco, Narcissa. Take Hermione into the other room."

Hermione was too preoccupied with Luna's sobs to catch the look passed between Lucius and Narcissa.

* * *

"It's time," Narcissa whispered as she tried to calm the hysterical girl. "Hermione, listen to me. It's time to make your escape. You need to get you, Draco and the others out of here."

Hermione took a deep breath before nodding her head. "How am I going to do it? The wards will let me and Draco apparate, but I can't take that many people at a time."

"The elves," Draco spoke for the first time, "They can take everyone."

Narcissa nodded, "but first here, Hermione take this." She held out her wand. The younger witch tentatively took it. "Ok, I need you to stupefy me, so it looks like you escaped."

"Mother, you can come with us. It won't be safe for you to stay behind."

She shook her head, "I can't leave your father. I made an oath to stay with him through everything, and that's what I intend to do." she turned toward her niece, "surely you understand."

Hermione nodded. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Ok, Draco, be ready to catch her. Stupefy," she whispered the spell and watched as her cousin gently lowered his mother to the floor of the entrance hall.

"Mazzy," she called a moment later. Instantly there was a small elf nervously wringing her hands in front of them.

"Yes Missy Hermy," the elf squeaked, "how may Mazzy be helping you?"

"Please get the elves together and make your way into the drawing room. I need you to gather all of the prisoners and get them out of here."

"Where are we going to go?" Draco looked at her skeptically.

Hermione worried her lip for a moment before an idea came to her. "The oldest Weasley son, Bill, had a lovely little cottage in Cornwall. It was an Order safe house. Let's go there. Mazzy, tell the elves to take everyone to Shell Cottage." The elf nodded and left as quickly as she appeared.

Moments later there was a commotion in the next room as the elves began apparating in. Draco and Hermione entered the drawing room to find it in complete chaos. Two of the elves had gotten the goblin and the other boy out and had just apparated back into the fray; the other two were locked in a battle with the Death Eaters in the room.

Thinking quickly, Hermione shouted expelliarmus at Bellatrix and grinned when the witches wand was in her hand. From behind her, she could hear her cousin doing the same to the Lestrange men.

Her momentary distraction was all that Bellatrix needed to rush forward and throw her to the ground, knocking both wands from her hand. That left both women to roll around the floor, punching and clawing at one another.

The commotion in the center of the room gave Draco the perfect opportunity to not only pick up the two wands from the floor but take the prisoner's wands from his father as well. It also gave the elves time to get the three remaining prisoners and Draco away from the manor.

Time seemed to slow as Hermione continued to try to push the crazed woman off of her. At one point Bellatrix managed to hit the younger witch's head off of the stone floor, causing her to feel groggy.

Just as Hermione was beginning to lose consciousness, she felt the other woman being lifted off of her, and Mazzy's bright blue eyes came into view. "Hold on Missy Hermy. Mazzy gots you now."


	13. Shell Cottage

**AN- Heya Guys! This chapter is a bit shorter, but this felt like a good place to stop it. That, of course, means that this story will likely be 16 or 17 chapters instead of my originally predicted 15. Which also means I won't finish it by February 1st like I was hoping, it'll be more like the 3rd or 4th. Hopefully, the only person who is really upset about that is me. :D Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and check back in the next day or so for the next.**

 **As Always, big thanks to the world's best Beta, DarkNorseLady and a special thanks to Dashink84 for convincing me getting this done by February 1rst wasn't worth giving up all my sleep. You ladies rock!**

 **13\. Shell Cottage**

* * *

Following the sound of raised voices, Hermione made her way into the kitchen of Shell Cottage. She was disheartened, but not surprised, to see Ron and Draco both red-faced and each ready to pull their wand. Just as she was about to interject, Harry beat her to it.

"Ron, you need to sit down, mate," he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before turning to the blond. "You too, Malfoy. There is no reason to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Weasley started it." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione stepped fully into the room, "Draco Malfoy, it doesn't matter who started it. It's over. We're on the same side; it's time to put silly childhood rivalries aside."

When he saw his cousin Draco's face lit up, "Hermione!" he stepped forward to embrace her. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, "I have a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine. Where are the others?"

"Fleur and Dean are upstairs with Luna. I think Griphook is in the attic, and Bill is out passing a message to the Order." Harry answered.

She settled into a chair at the table and gratefully took a mug of tea from Harry. As she took a sip something hit her. "Draco, where are the elves? If they are sent back to the Manor, they'll be killed." She teared up just thinking of the little creatures injured.

"Well, I couldn't override an order if father decided to call them home, so I did the only thing I could think of," he looked away sheepishly, "I set them free."

"You did what?" Hermione was astounded. Pausing, she took a moment to take in her cousin's current attire. "Are you wearing a Gryffindor quidditch shirt?" she smirked.

He looked back at her red-faced, "Uh, yeah. Potter lent it to me after I gave the elves my shirt, tie, and socks."

Before she was able to further tease her cousin, the kitchen door burst open and in came Remus, with Bill and Sirius close behind. The moment Hermione saw him she was on her feet, across the room jumping into his outstretched arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. The force of her colliding with him knocked him into the wall. "I. Missed. You. So. Much," she punctuated each word with a kiss to a different part of his face. She faintly heard Sirius ushering everyone else into the living room to give the couple a moment, but was too lost in Remus to feel even the slightest bit embarrassed.

After a moment of just holding each other, he set her on the ground but still kept her in his arms. Remus bent down to lay his forehead against hers and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Merlin, I can't believe you're here," he whispered after a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, they were full of unshed tears.

"I'm really here," she brought a hand up to cup his cheek, "and I'm never leaving your side again. I'm sorry, Remus."

He shook his head, "there is no reason to be sorry, love." Remus leaned down and kissed her lips gently, "it was my fault and you were right. I shouldn't have asked you to change who you are, and I should have trusted you."

She was now crying, "I missed you so much. I was so afraid Farkas' plan was going to be successful."

"Farkas?" he furrowed his eyebrows, "what does he have to do with this?"

Hermione bit her lip, "he's the one who went to the Dark Lord and gave him the information on how to control papa and the pack. He told me that after the Dark Lord won it was promised that they would kill my parents so that Farkas could run the pack." She fought back a sob, "he also told me that he was going to have you killed so that he could force me to be bonded to him."

She could feel the growl radiating in Remus' chest, "that's not going to happen, Hermione," he vowed. "I'll rip him to shreds if I have to."

* * *

"What's wrong, love?" Remus smiled as he moved to sit beside her on the couch.

She was silent for a moment watching the rowdy group in the kitchen, before turning to look back at the photo on the small table next to her. She watched as a red-haired man picked up and spun a beautiful blonde before kissing her firmly on the lips. The couple turned and laughed, waving at the camera before the loop started again. "What happened to Bill?" She finally asked, just above a whisper.

Remus stiffened beside her. "He, uh, he was sent on a mission for the Order. There was some information that a couple of muggle-borns were hiding out in the forest just outside of Hogsmeade." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "He and Charlie weren't the first ones there-"

"A group of snatchers beat us to them," Bill cut in, entering the room. He took a seat in a chair across from Hermione. "We got there just in time, they hadn't left yet, but a fight broke out, and there was a werewolf in the group."

"W-who was it?" She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath before opening them to stare directly into Bill's pale blue eyes. "Who was the werewolf?"

He swallowed hard and looked to Remus. When the older man nodded, he looked back to her. "It was your father."

Hermione was instantly on her feet. "I-I'm sorry. I need a moment," she mumbled as she made her way toward the cottage's front door.

Once outside she stood on the edge of the grassy cliff and watched the moonlit water rolling in. Closing her eyes, she spent several seconds just focusing on the feel of the wind on her face and not her racing heart.

"I'm ok, Remus, I just need a moment," Hermione called when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Afraid I'm not Remus, Kitten." Sirius came to stand beside her, hands deep in his pockets, and silently stared out at the water with her. "Did you know I had a brother?" The break in silence caused her to jump, bringing a small smile to quirk on his lips. Still not speaking she shook her head in reply.

"He was a couple of years younger than me. Growing up we were close as can be." Noticing her shiver, Sirius took off his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Things changed when I left for Hogwarts; I wasn't around to protect him from our mother's more erratic behaviours. By the time I left school, my mother had blasted me off of our family tree, and our relationship was non-existent. The next time I saw him-" He closed his eyes and when he opened them again his vision was blurry.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you don't have to tell me if it's too difficult to talk about."

"No, Kitten," he shook his head, "this is something you need to hear. The next time I saw Regulus, he was at the other end of my wand. He'd been marked. They marked a sixteen-year-old kid." he wiped the tears off of his cheek. "He was dead a little over a year later. It wasn't until recently that I learned he died a hero, trying to take down you know who."

Sirius turned to face Hermione and moved her to meet him. "I'm telling you this because I know how it feels to have a family member on the other side of a war, and I know how easy it is to hold resentment for them, but I also know how conniving the Death Eaters can be. I know there was once upon a time that your father did absolutely horrible things, but this wasn't one of them. Yes, he scarred Bill, but that allowed for a distraction they needed to get everyone out safe. It would have been nothing for Fenrir to have killed him, but he chose not to."

"He's the one who turned Harry, Ron and Luna in," she whispered looking at her feet unable to meet his gaze. "How am I supposed to forget that my papa is working for him?"

Sirius reached out and used her chin to lift her face. "You don't forget it, but you accept that he's doing it because he believes it's the only way to keep you safe. You don't have to agree with his actions, but it's essential to remember that his choices were made for him. Don't forget what happened, Hermione, but it's ok to forgive your father."

She was crying as she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, Sirius. Thank you so much."

* * *

Hermione nervously bit her lip as she lay next to Remus in the spare bedroom of Shell Cottage that night. "Remus, are you awake?" she asked into the darkness.

"Hmm? Yes, is everything alright?" he moved up onto his elbow, allowing him to better see her face.

"I was just thinking," she looked up at him silently for a moment, "I need to go back to the pack. Papa needs to see that I am safe before he does something terrible."

Remus nodded, "ok, we'll tell the others and leave first thing in the morning."

"You're coming with me?" She smiled brightly.

"Of course," leaning forward he kissed the tip of her nose, "I won't make that mistake twice."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled her mate in for a searing kiss.

Later, as she sat on the edge of the bed and was pulling her night clothes back on, Remus reached out and grabbed her hand. "Where are you going, love?" he asked, before loudly yawning.

Smiling at him, she reached out and gently patted his cheek. "I'm just going to use the toilet; I'll be right back. You don't have to wait up, sleepyhead." He hummed in response as she stood and opened the bedroom door.

The sound of low voices caught Hermione's attention as she went to make her way back to bed. Deciding she needed to check out the source, she slowly crept down the stairs toward the kitchen. The sight that greeted her made a smile spread across her face.

In the dimly lit kitchen, Draco and Harry sat at the table, each with a mug of tea in hand. She leaned forward desperate to hear even just a little bit of their conversation. The next thing Hermione knew, her foot slipped, and she tumbled into the kitchen, startling both of its occupants.

"Sorry, boys," she smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to intrude; I'm just a bit thirsty." Hermione crossed the room and got herself a glass of water. As she leaned against the counter and sipped it, a realisation hit her. "Hey, Draco? Remus and I are going to make a trip back to the pack tomorrow, and we probably won't be back until after the full moon. Do you want to come with us? I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you behind, but I need to let papa and mum know I am safe."

Draco looked pensive for a moment, before turning to look at Harry. When he looked back at his cousin, he shook his head, "no, I'll be fine here with the Weasleys, Lovegood, and Harry."

Hermione smiled at the two boys. "Ok. Well, good night gentlemen. Don't stay up too late now." She winked at them before making her way back up the stairs and back to snuggle up to Remus.


	14. The Full Moon

**AN- It's almost done folks, just two chapters (the next chapter is 95% written) and an epilogue after this. :D**

 **Let me know what you think and be on the lookout for another chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Big thanks to my amazing Beta, DarkNorseLady.**

 **14\. The Full Moon**

* * *

It was late the next afternoon when Remus and Hermione left Shell Cottage. By the time they had made the trek through the forest and were approaching the village, it was already night time. He was several steps ahead of her when Hermione reached forward and gripped the back of his jacket, stopping him from moving further.

"What is it, love?" he turned to face her.

Hermione brought a finger to her lips. "Something's not right. It's entirely too quiet." Her face paled as she stared down the path toward her home. Taking a steadying breath, she held a finger to her lips again, before stealthily making her way down the trail.

She led him off of the path, and they quietly made their way through the undergrowth, careful not to bring attention to themselves. When she motioned for him to follow her out of the dense foliage, they were right behind their hut.

He had taken no more than a step out of the forest when a shriek sounded all around them. Instantly, Remus made to take a step backwards toward the treeline but instead found himself being shoved forward by Hermione. She shook her head and pointed to their bedroom window.

Pulling her wand out she silently waved it, and the window slid open. She swiftly climbed inside before moving so Remus could do the same. Once the window was shut, she made her way toward the front room of her hut and watched as several men in long black robes walked between the huts, checking the shadows for the intruder.

When they passed by the front of her hut, she let out a breath she'd been unaware she was holding and made her way back to where Remus was waiting in their bedroom. Putting up a silencing charm, she sat beside him on the floor and stared at the moon through the window.

"We can't stay here," she whispered after a few minutes.

He nodded, "I know. I'm sorry Hermione. It looks like the Death Eaters got here before us."

"It'll be ok," she scooted closer to him and leaned into him. "This war needs to end."

Wrapping an arm around her, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "While we're here was there anything else you wanted to take with us?"

Hermione shook her head, "not that I can think of; I'm fairly sure I brought everything with us to Grimmauld Place." It was several seconds later when she suddenly sat up and crawled toward the table on the left side of the bed. Opening the drawer, she pulled out too daggers and matching sheaths. Crawling back to Remus she handed him his. "I think we should start carrying these. If we are disarmed, at least it'll give us the element of surprise." He nodded before fastening his to his pants.

Hermione leaned back into his side and felt herself drift off to sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Hermione."

She started awake and found herself staring up into Remus' eyes. It was a moment before she remembered where she was. Sitting up, from where she'd ended up with her head in his lap, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I'm sorry, why'd you let me sleep?" she stretched.

He shrugged, "you seemed tired, and I didn't mind keeping watch. I have a plan to get us out of here, though."

She gestured for him to continue.

"I think that if we time it right, and send a patronus in the opposite direction, it should create enough of a distraction for us to make a run for it into the woods. It's what, about four kilometres to the point that we can apparate?"

"A little less, but yes. If we go directly behind the hut, we can apparate once we hit the muggle town. Do you think enough time has passed that their guard is down?"

"I think so, but we still have to be quick. If I disillusion you, do you think you can do the same to me? It won't be perfect, but should be enough to get us away."

Hermione nodded, "yes, I can do that."

Once they were both disillusioned, Remus opened the window and climbed out, before helping Hermione to do the same. Just as expected the second his feet touched the ground the shrieking started again, and the Death Eaters could be heard grumbling as they were awoken.

The two werewolves quickly each sent a patronuses in different directions before entering the forest. By the time they reached the muggle town, they were both out of breath and ready to get somewhere to go to bed. Taking Hermione into his arms, Remus apparated them back to the cliffs near Shell Cottage.

Finding the bed they'd used the night before unoccupied, the couple settled in, and sleep came almost instantly.

* * *

Hermione was happy to see Luna back up and in the morning. She and Draco were talking in the living room when Hermione made her way down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. "Weren't you supposed to be with the pack until after the moon?" Seeing his cousin's fallen expression, he stood up and ushered her into the chair across from Luna. "Where is Remus?"

"He's still asleep," she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "We were planning on staying, but, uh, we weren't able to speak with my parents. We barely made it in and out of the village at all. There were Death Eaters everywhere. Anyway, we made it back here. There is no use dwelling on things." She gave a forced smile. "So, what are you two in here plotting?"

"Well," Luna leaned in closer, "We think there has to be something in the Lestrange vault. Bellatrix was much too worried for it to be about nothing."

"We were trying to figure the best way to get into the vault. Luna had a brilliant idea. She proposed that one of us use polyjuice to pose as Aunt Bella."

"To do that you'd need one of her hairs," Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"I found one on my jumper," Luna supplied, "It must have transferred to me when she flung me to the ground." The other two cringed.

"It takes a month to brew the potion, when it's complete I can take it and help you guys get in, it should be right after the full moon."

Luna shook her head, "I'm planning on taking it. Remus will insist on coming along if you're part of it, adding more people will be too much risk."

Hermione nodded. "Ok, I'll help in any way I can."

"I have an idea on how you can help." Hermione turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Sure," she nodded, "anything I can do to help."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "we've all got a decent amount of knowledge on duelling magic, but I think it'd help if we could incorporate some of the more physical combat that your father taught you."

Hermione smiled, "I'd love to teach you."

* * *

Draco sent hex after hex at Harry, but the dark-haired boy managed to dodge every one of them, all the while making his way closer to his attacker. When he finally made it just a few steps away, he tackled the blond to the ground.

"Not bad, Potter." Draco laughed while rolling away.

"I'm impressed with how much you've been able to train them." Hermione turned when she heard Remus sit beside her.

"Yeah," she smiled and gestured to where Ron was expertly avoiding a jelly-legged jinx from Bill, only to be hit by an impediment jinx by Luna. He grumbled as that slowed him enough to be hit by the next one his brother sent at him. "I've had some excellent students."

Remus hummed in agreement, "I think it had more to do with your teaching. So," he cleared his throat," have you thought about the full moon? It's tomorrow."

"I, uh, I don't know where to go." She turned back to him, "I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"I do," he smiled, "I thought we'd pack after you finished here."

Hermione nodded, "we're actually done now. Let's go get our stuff together. Do I get to know where we are going?"

His eyes were full of mirth as he shook his head, "no, it's a surprise."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, they were outside of a small dilapidated cottage. Remus smiled at her sheepishly. "It's been a few years since I've been here."

"Where are we?" she turned her head to look at him.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand, "let me show you where I grew up."

The inside of the cottage was in much better condition. It was still entirely furnished and nearly spotlessly clean.

Noticing Hermione's surprise, Remus smiled again. "When mum got sick, dad managed to develop a charm that kept things clean, or at the very least dust free."

"That sounds like a very useful charm."

"Mmhmm," he nodded, "it's a shame he didn't teach it to anyone before his death. To my knowledge, this is the only dustless cottage around. Oh! Wait here I have something to show you."

When he returned to the living room, Hermione was already seated on the couch. Taking a seat beside her, he placed an album on the table in front of them.

When she opened it a grin spread across her face, "Look at you! You were the cutest baby," she cooed.

Remus, now red-faced, pointed to a young woman with sandy brown hair in another picture. "That was my mother just after I was born."

"She was beautiful," Hermione turned the page and let out a loud laugh. The photo was of a tall wiry boy, maybe ten years old, dressed in frilly dress robes. "Oh, Remus! Did they really dress you like that? You poor thing."

The next two hours were spent sitting together looking through the photo album as he regaled her with tales of his childhood. It was after midnight when he showed her to his old bedroom.

While he transfigured the bed to be large enough for the two of them, she looked around. "Is this Sirius?" she asked picking a picture up from his desk.

"Hmmm?" he turned toward her. "Yes, that's me, Sirius and James in our 6th year."

"They look so carefree, and Harry looks so much like his father."

Remus nodded, "he and Harry's mum would have loved you. Although, if you think Sirius' comments about our age difference were bad, he'd have nothing on James." He shook his head, "We'd have never heard the end of it. Anyway, love, the bed is ready."

Hermione fell asleep quickly that night, but he laid awake thinking about what the future held for them and wondering where they'd call home when the war was over.

* * *

The next day was primarily spent together, cuddled up on the couch each reading their own book. As moonrise approached, Remus led Hermione out into the cottage's large backyard.

Their transformations were quick and painless, which was a relief to both of them after months of agony, and they were soon running happily through the long grass.

Remus had Hermione pinned and was playfully nipping at her when a sound in the distance caught his attention. In an instant, he was up and running through the woods. He was acutely aware of the sound of his mate running beside him as he continued further into the dense trees.

Finally stopping when they were just outside of a clearing, it became apparent what had caught his attention. In the clearing were several deer. He watched for a few minutes as they milled around before darting forward and tackling one to the ground, successfully causing the remaining deer to scatter. Hermione wasn't far behind, and soon the two wolves were sharing a meal.

* * *

After waking up back in their human form in the early afternoon Hermione and Remus decided to head back to the cottage and spend another day lounging around and enjoying one another's company. Late that night, as they prepared for bed, there was a knock at the front door.

Remus hesitantly opened it and was relieved to see Sirius on the other side. The relief was short lived when he saw the look on his friend's face, "What's wrong, Padfoot?"

"Harry is at Hogwarts," he paused and waited for Hermione to approach. "A battle is beginning."


	15. The Battle

**AN- Here's the chapter I've been equal parts looking forward to and dreading! Hope you like it!**

 **Please let me know what you think. (Also, I posted two chapters really close together, please make sure you read the previous chapter or you will be confused. Lol)**

 **All the love to DarkNorseLady!**

 **15\. The Battle**

* * *

The three of them apparated to Grimmauld place, where they quickly took the Floo to the Hogshead. The Barkeep showed them up the stairs and through a tunnel behind a painting. When they stepped out it was to see Harry addressing a crowd of teenagers. After he explained what he was looking for, and Luna offered to take him to the Ravenclaw common room, he asked if there were any further questions.

Hermione stepped forward, "Uh, hello. Most of you don't know me, but I am Hermione Lupin." a murmur rose in the crowd. "I have a request. If this comes down to a fight, please do not aim to kill the werewolves on Voldemort's side. They don't want to be fighting against you; they just have no other choice. Just give me time to get to their alpha, and they'll switch sides, I promise."

"What makes you so certain?" a blond Hufflepuff boy questioned.

"Well," she swallowed hard, "I am Fenrir Greyback's daughter."

This caused silence to spread over the group. Finally, the boy spoke again, "and we're just supposed to trust that you're not working for him? First, they tell us Malfoy is on our side, and now Fenrir Greyback. What next? Is Voldemort just misunderstood?"

Hermione was surprised to see Ron step forward. "Sod off, Zacharias. Draco has risked his life multiple times since joining our side, he's more than earned Harry's," he paused and looked at the blond boy, "and my trust. As for Hermione, she's professor Lupin's mate and a bloody brilliant teacher herself. I may not understand they whole werewolf mate thing," he gestured to her and his old professor, "but even I can see they have a special thing. If Hermione is positive she can turn the wolves to our side, I trust her."

Harry stepped forward again, "we don't have enough people to turn away people who want to be on our side. Now, who is going to take me to the Ravenclaw common room?"

With the crowd swayed, Harry followed Luna toward the Ravenclaw common room.

Hermione turns to Ron, "thank you so much for sticking up for us."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "it's no problem. You have both proved whose side you're on more than once."

"They're calling for students to all go to the Great Hall," Remus interrupted, "maybe we should find somewhere in the castle to start putting upwards?"

Hermione nodded and prepared to follow him when she was engulfed in a hug by Draco. "Be careful, cousin. I need you to stay safe."

"You too, you prat," she squeezed him tighter.

* * *

Once the fighting began Hermione and Remus made their way toward the front lines. Along the way, they dodged curse after curse. In no time at all, they found her parents near the edge of the forest. When Fenrir and Calia saw their daughter was alive and well they ran toward her.

"Hermione!" The couple embraced their daughter.

"I missed you both so much," she cried, "We need the pack on our side. Can you guys help me?"

"We'll do everything we can," Calia assured, smiling at her before looking to Fenrir. "We'll split up so the three of us can spread it."

Hesitantly, Fenrir nodded before pulling both women into another embrace. "You two be careful." He then turned to Remus and pulled him into a hug. "Keep you both safe, Lupin. I'll see you when this is over." He turned and ran into the fray.

Calia placed a hand on Hermione's cheek before leaning in and kissing her forehead, "I'll let everyone know. I love you both." She turned to Remus and patted his cheek as well. "Remember exactly what you deserve, Remus."

After she ran off, Hermione looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head and smiled, "I'll tell you about it when this is over."

* * *

Fenrir had just barely made it away from the giant in one piece, his wand, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. Groaning, he hobbled over to the wall of the castle and let himself slide to the ground. It'd been some time since he'd seen Calia, Hermione, or Remus, and he hoped they were faring better than he was.

When he heard the Dark Lord call a cease-fire and he decided that he'd rest a few more minutes, before trying to find someone to help him. Just as he was about to stand a cloaked figure stepped into view.

"Oh, isn't this my lucky day," Bellatrix smirked and pointed her wand at the injured werewolf. "I wasn't able to play with your bitch of a daughter, but nothing is stopping me from having a bit of fun with you. Crucio"

The next thing Fenrir knew every nerve in his body was on fire. The only thing he could hear was his pained cries. The pain abruptly stopped, and he looked up to see Calia and Bellatrix locked in a duel. He moved to stand up, but his legs gave out beneath him, and he fell back to the ground.

He had no choice but to lay there defenceless and watch as his mate threw curse after curse in the other witch's direction and block the ones sent back to her. Then, as if remembering their audience, Bellatrix turned to look at Fenrir, a feral grin on her face, before turning to address his mate.

"It's your fault, Calia," the crazed witch began. "It's all your fault my Roddy never truly loved me. You led him on and threw him away. If I can't have a happy life with the man I love, then neither can you." She pointed her wand in his direction, "Avad-"

"No! Calia don't!" Fenrir managed to rasp out, but his mate didn't listen. She rushed forward and knocked into Bellatrix, causing her to fall to the ground and to hit her head against the stone wall of the castle. When the witch didn't move Calia rushed to Fenrir's side.

"You stupid woman," he weakly scolded, "you could have been killed."

"Better that than let her kill you," she whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "I love you, Fenrir Greyback."

"I love you too, mate," he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Come on now, we need to get you to the Gre-" she collapsed in his arms before she finished the sentence.

Fenrir looked up to see Bellatrix back on her feet and murderously glaring at him. He felt his breath leave him as he realised what has just happened.

"Calia?" he gently shook his mate. "Love? Please, no," he sobbed. He began crying as he turned her still body over and looked down at her face. The alpha wolf could be convinced she was just sleeping peacefully had it not been for the fact that he could hear her lack of breath. "I can't live without you," he finally whispered.

"Luckily for you" Bellatrix interrupted his grieving reminding him of her presence, "you won't have to live long without her." The witch raised her wand, curse ready when she was thrown back.

Fenrir vaguely registered the presence of someone else, but he focused solely on the woman in his arms. "I'm sorry Cal. I'm so so sorry. It wasn't supposed to end like this." He clutched her to his chest and buried his face in her hair as heartbreaking sobs shook his body. She was starting to grow cold when he finally looked up.

There before him stood blood covered Rodolphus Lestrange. The man wore a similarly distraught look on his face. Looking at the pile behind him, it was easy to determine where the blood came from. After some minutes of just staring at each other Fenrir finally spoke, "Why?" He took a shaky breath, "Why did you stop her? Without Calia I have nothing to live for."

Rodolphus shook his head and glared at the other man. "That's not true. You have a pack that needs a leader, and more importantly, a daughter that needs a father. Imagine how it would have crushed her had she lost both of you after just getting you back."

Fenrir was silent for several seconds before he conceded and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Lestrange. I know we've never particularly liked each other, but I appreciate everything you've done for my family."

He nodded, "let's get you both to the Great Hall. That's where the rest of your pack retreated to." He used his wand to levitate Calia's body, before helping Fenrir to his feet and supporting the man's weight as the slowly made their way toward the castle entrance.

* * *

Her heart broke as Hermione looked around the room. Everywhere there were injured people, and they were the lucky ones. She looked over to where the Weasley family stood gathered around two of their fallen members. She hadn't met Percy, as he was estranged from his family for the last two years, but she adored Arthur and was mourning his loss herself.

She then turned to where her pack was gathered. Their numbers had held up better, but that didn't lessen the mourning of those they did lose. Realizing one face, she had expected to see missing she hesitantly approached Liam.

"Where is Dolphi? She wasn't hurt she?"

He turned to look at her wide-eyed, "Oh, Merlin no. She stayed back at the village with Lucinda to care for the pups." A small smile came to his face, "she was in no condition for battle."

It took a moment for Hermione to put together what he was saying, but when she did, she smiled herself. "Congratulations Liam." She pulled him into a hug. "You make sure you take care of yourself and get back to her in one piece."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her. "Hey, have you seen alpha or your mum?"

"No," she shook her head, "not since the beginning of the battle." Dread pooled in her stomach as she thought about how long it had been since she'd seen them.

"I'm sure they're on their way. It's nothing to worry about," he gave her a forced smile. She blankly nodded, before turning to find Remus.

Hermione found her mate sitting beside his injured best friend. When she approached Sirius grinned at her, "come to kiss me better, Kitten?"

Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile. "You're trying to start trouble with my mate, aren't you?"

He nodded, "I figure even injured I could still fight ol' Moony for you."

Sensing something was wrong, Remus stood and reached out to her. "What is it, love?"

"Papa and mum aren't in here," she shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go look for them."

"I'll come with you," he turned to his friend, "will you be ok here without me, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded, "maybe without your sorry arse hanging around I can get someone else to kiss me better." He winked at Hermione before looking back to Remus completely serious, "keep our girl safe, yeah?"

Before he could answer, there was a commotion from the entrance to the hall. Hermione could see Rodolphus stumbling into the room nearly carrying her papa. Before thinking twice about it, she was running toward them.

"Papa! What happened? Are you ok?"

It wasn't until she was closer that Hermione noticed the body following the men. She stopped in her tracks and brought a hand to her mouth shaking her head. "No, that- that can't be."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Rodolphus offered, "I wasn't in time to save her."

She crumbled to the ground. Feeling arms wrapped around her, she looked up to see Fenrir sitting beside her pulling her close. "I'm sorry, little one." he cried. "I-I tried."

She nodded before settling into her papa's embrace and letting herself fall apart.

Once Rodolphus was magically restrained, Remus helped move her papa over by the pack, and settle her mum's body amongst the dead. Hermione turned and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, Remus Lupin." He just silently held her for several minutes.

When Draco approached, she turned and embraced her cousin as well. He was a bit banged up but didn't appear to be hurt worse than the occasional bruise or scrape. After they both were sufficiently convinced the other was ok, he stepped away.

"Have you seen Harry?"

She shook her head and pulled Remus to her side. "No, not since we first left the room we met in."

His face fell. "I'm worried he did something stupid."

Hermione pulled him to her with the arm that wasn't holding Remus. "It'll be alright, Draco. He's more than able to defend himself. Harry is a brilliant wizard."

He nodded into her shoulder. "I never got to tell him, Hermione. What if I never get to?"

Pushing him back so she could look into his eyes, she smiled. "You'll get the chance, and when you do make sure you take it. Tell that boy you want to snog him senseless." They both laughed.

Suddenly, loud yelling could be heard coming from outside. The uninjured moved in mass out to the courtyard of the castle. Hermione found herself standing in a group with Ron, Luna, Draco and Remus. They watched with bated breath as the Death Eater hoard approached the castle. They stopped, leaving a several meters large gap between the two groups.

"I-is that?" Draco frantically whispered, before moved to run forward. "Harry!" The only thing stopping him was Hermione and Ron both grabbing him and pulling him back.

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort declared, a wicked glint in his eyes. When he noticed Draco's wailing, he turned to smirk at Lucius. "Look at your son now, Lucius. You must be a very proud father."

The next few minutes passed rapidly as Hermione watched a student step forward and tell Voldemort exactly how he felt about his offer to spare their lives. When he pulled a sword from a hat and cut the head off of Voldemort's snake, Harry stood up, and the chaos resumed.

In the melee Hermione found herself separated from Remus. She began frantically searching for him, a search that became ever more frantic when she discovered his wand broken on the ground. Turning a corner, she stopped in her tracks.

Farkas was on top of Remus as the two men fought on the ground. Just as she was about to send a curse at Farkas, her mate regained the upper hand and was on top of the younger wolf.

Determining that she wasn't going to be able to curse Farkas without risking hitting Remus, she unsheathed her dagger and ran forward toward the fighting pair.

Farkas had regained the upper hand by the time she'd made it over to them, and had his hands around Remus' throat. "Oh, Look Lupin. The little bitch is here in time to watch me kill you. How does it feel to know your little mate is going to see your last minutes?"

When she stabbed her dagger into his shoulder, Farkas was caught off guard and let go of Remus' throat. Momentarily distracted by her mate gasping for breath, Hermione didn't even realise the other wolf was preparing to hit her until she was hitting the wall.

The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Farkas pulling her dagger from his shoulder and holding it to Remus' throat.

 **AN- Please don't hate me.**


	16. After the Battle

**AN- Hello loves! Here it is, the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has supported me through the process of writing my first multichapter story! If this story leaves you wanting more Fenrir you should check out my new multichapter Her Gilded Cage. I hope you like the last chapter and the epilogue will be up shortly.**

 **Huge thanks to DarkNorseLady for all of your support over the last year. I couldn't have done it without you!**

 **16\. After the Battle**

* * *

There was a pounding in her head as Hermione struggled to open her eyes. When she was finally able to open them, she had trouble moving her head to take in her surroundings. As soon as she let out a pained groan, Fenrir was at her side.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"Water?" she rasped out. A moment later he was helping her to lean forward and holding a straw to her lips. Once she had drunk a little bit, she cleared her throat. "Where am I?" Then she stared at him wide-eyed and moved to get out of the bed, "Where is Remus?"

He gently placed a hand on her to stop her progression. "You're in St. Mungos, and Remus is fine. A little underfed and not sleeping enough, but fine. I sent him home to get some rest and a hot meal. I'll go get him just as soon as I get a healer in here to check you out." She watched as he limped out of the room.

When he returned a few moments later she looked at him concerned, "are you alright?"

"I've been better, but I'll be fine." He gave her a forced smile. "Have a bit of trouble getting around, Madam Pomfrey was able to heal me, but I'll be limping for the rest of my life." He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, "I miss your mum, but I'm glad you're awake. I was so afraid I was going to lose both of you."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each thinking about the loss of Calia. "I'm sorry, Papa. I brought you both into the war. I should have just gone with Remus by myself."

He shook his head, "no Hermione, you were right this was our fight too. Besides, it was your destiny to bring the sides together. There is no way we would have let you go into this by yourself, you're family," he paused and took her hand in his. "Remus is family, and at the end of the day being there for your family is the most important thing. I'm not happy with how everything turned out, but I don't regret following you into this war."

She was teary-eyed as she smiled at him. "So, you still don't regret letting Mum bring home the stray all those years ago?"

He chuckled, "Never. Even when that stray became the biggest pain in my arse, I've not regretted one second as your father."

There was a knock on the door, and an elderly woman in healer's robes entered the room, " Mrs Lupin, how are you feeling?"

"This is my cue to leave," Fenrir kissed her forehead, "I'll fetch Remus and be back in no time."

* * *

"You took quite a hit to the head," the healer told her as she unwound the bandages. "Luckily, they were able to get you here to be treated in time."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, 'I thought werewolves weren't allowed to be treated at St. Mungo's."

"Ordinarily they're not," she shook her head, "quite an outdated rule if you ask me. Anyway, you have quite a few very influential champions on your side. Mrs Malfoy and the young Mr Malfoy created quite a scene and threatened to withhold donations next year if you weren't treated to the best of the facilities ability." The older witch smiled at Hermione, "they seem to have taken quite a liking to you, young lady."

The woman pulled out her wand and waved it over Hermione's head, murmuring several quite spells before doing the same over various other parts of her body. When she was finished, she turned to face the younger woman and again warmly smiled. "I'm delighted to say that you are both perfectly healthy."

"Both?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes dear, you and the baby."

"Baby?" she gently touched her stomach, "are you sure?"

"Oh no," the healer smiled at her sheepishly, "I thought you knew. Yes, it was part of the admittance testing. You are roughly four weeks along."

Hermione sat there in shock for several seconds before a wide grin crossed her face. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No dear, that would be a breach of your confidentiality. Had someone asked and verified the presence of a baby we could answer questions, but we couldn't volunteer the information."

She nodded, "thank you for your help."

"It's no problem dear," the healer was jotting down some notes. "Let me go speak with a colleague, but you should be out of here in the next day or two."

The healer left and pulled the door shut behind her.

* * *

It was less than ten minutes later when the door to the room was flung open, and Remus came rushing in. The second he was at her side he pulled her close. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, your father ordered me to go home and get some rest. I had no choice."

"He was right to send you home," She shook her head. She frowned when she got a better look at him. The dark circles around his eyes were more prominent than usual, and his face looked hollow. Reaching out she gently touched the bandage around his neck. "What happened after I was knocked out?"

"Well," Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Farkas cut me a little bit, but he was far more worried about gloating over his success than paying attention to me. I managed to get my dagger out, and well, we won't have to worry about him anymore. By the time I got you back to the Great Hall, Harry had already defeated Voldemort, and the Death Eaters were being rounded up. I was ready to take you to be treated there when Narcissa insisted I bring you here. She and your cousin caused quite a scene when it looked like they were going to deny you treatment." Remus smiled. "Narcissa seems to be a witch you don't want to cross. She lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead, can you believe it?"

"For her family? Absolutely." She took his hand in hers,"my escape was entirely her plan, she wanted me to get Draco out. That woman is downright scary when it comes to her family."

When Hermione let out a loud yawn, Remus smiled at her, "sounds like you need to get a bit of rest, Love."

She nodded, then scooted as far over as she could and patted the bed. "You do too."

When Fenrir returned to the room later, it was to find them cuddled up and fast asleep.

* * *

"Ugh," Hermione let her head fall back into her pillow, "I can't wait to go home." She sat up and looked at Remus, "speaking of, where do you want to go after this? I know you probably don't want to go back to the pack. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind letting us stay while we fix up Lupin Cottage. If we moved there, we still wouldn't be too far from Papa."

Fenrir stood up and cleared his throat, "I think I will leave the two of you to talk. I'll be back in a bit." He quickly left the room and shut the door without a glance back.

Remus looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I've been talking a few things over with your papa, and he doesn't think he's going to be able to continue as alpha of the pack. He spoke with the other elders and Liam; he's asked me to take over."

She grinned, "you'd be an excellent alpha. What did you say?"

"I told them I needed to talk it over with you first. As you're well aware, me taking this position will mean a lot of extra responsibilities for both of us. It'll also mean moving. Fenrir has already agreed to switch huts with us if we decide to take this on. What do you think, Love?"

"I think you becoming the next alpha would be what's best for the pack. As far as extra responsibilities, I've had the best alpha female role model possible; I'm sure I can handle whatever is asked of me." She bit her lip for a second before adding, "Plus, a bigger hut will come in handy for the baby."

His head snapped up, and he stared at her wide-eyed, "the baby?"


	17. Epilogue

The epilogue

* * *

The fireplace lit up green, and Draco stepped through. He waved to his frazzled cousin, before moving to pick up the baby that was fussing in his highchair. "What's wrong, Dolf? Mummy not paying enough attention to you? That's ok, you're coming home with Uncle Draco tonight, and you can have all the attention you want. Grammy Cissa can't wait to see you," he cooed at the boy.

Hermione shook her head, "you spoil him, Draco." Drying her hands, she walked over and smoothed the boys chocolate brown curls and kissed the top of his head. "And, no Mummy was paying him all the attention he wanted, he just didn't want to be confined while I cleaned the kitchen."

"Can't say I blame him," he bounced the now giggling child on his hip. "I imagine the only thing worse than watching you clean is cleaning myself. As far as spoiling him, I have to make sure one of my godchildren loves me above everyone else, and I am not above bribery. Your other child is broken."

She laughed, "speaking of, where in Merlin's name is she?" Hermione walked to her front door and pulled it open, "Calia Hope Lupin, get your butt in here. I told you that you needed to be ready when Draco got here."

A moment later a small girl with unruly sandy brown curls and sea green eyes walked into the hut, followed closely by Fenrir. "I'm sorry Mummy, but I had to tell Pappy about all of the fun things I am going to do with Uncle Harry, and he took me to see Auntie Dolphi and Mia."

Draco frowned, "what am I? Chopped liver?"

She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head, "no, but Uncle Harry is my favourite."

"Figures, St Potter is someone's favourite," he grumbled. "That's fine; I'll keep that in mind when you ask me to take you to see Teddy this weekend." He smirked when her face fell.

"Uncle Harry is my favourite, but you have better hair," she quickly amended. "Will you please take me to see Teddy this week?"

At that Fenrir let out a barking laugh, "she knows her audience, doesn't she?'

"Yes, I'll take you to Teddy's tomorrow." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "perhaps he can stay the night too. I'll floo Tonks and Charlie to ask tonight."

"Did you tell Pappy what you decided about Teddy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her daughter as she made to exit the room to find the kids' bags.

The little girl grinned at Fenrir, "Teddy is my boyfriend. We're going to be bonded one day when we get bigger."

"Oh?" he bit back a laugh, "and how old is this Teddy character?"

"He's six already," she looked at him seriously, "he's two months older than me, so it's ok."

"Ah, and what if Teddy decides he doesn't want to be bonded with you when you're both older?"

Her eyebrows drew together like this was the first time this thought had crossed her mind. "Umm. I will-" she bit her lip, "I will throw a book at him." she finished confidently.

"Well, that worked for your Mummy," Remus commented as he entered the hut.

"Papa!," she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Hey there, Cali. Are you ready to go spend some time with Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry?"

She nodded, "I'm going to go help Mummy with our bags." The second he put her down she ran from the room.

"Good afternoon Fenrir, Draco," he nodded to the two men in the room before taking the squirming boy from the blond man's arms. "Hey there, Leidolf, were you good for Mummy today?" The little boy just blew bubbles in response. "Thank you for keeping them this week, Draco. I know it means a lot to Hermione."

"Yeah," she added as she entered the room with Calia close behind, "the last time we left them with someone, a certain little girl came back with the bad habit of saying a few four-letter words." When she stared pointedly at Fenrir, he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm not allowed to say 'fuck' anymore," the small girl smiled at Draco. He had to fight back the smile that threatened to overtake his face.

"Calia Hope!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, Mumma," she looked anything but sorry when she turned to grin at Fenrir.

Seeing him wink at his granddaughter caused Hermione to let out an exasperated sigh. "You are a terrible influence," she shook her head.

"That's the fun of being a grandparent," he grinned before kissing her on the cheek. "I'd better head home. You guys all have fun, and you" he pointed to Calia, "cause some trouble for Grammy Cissa, yeah?"

She giggled, "yes, Pappy." He quickly hugged her and nodded to the men in the room before leaving.

Once Draco was loaded down with both bags, Leidolph was securely in his arms, and he had Calia's hand in his, goodbyes were said. He led the kids through the fireplace and back to his house.

When it was only the two of them left Remus pulled Hermione into his arms. "Liam has things handled, so we have a couple of hours until we leave for the hunt. Care to join me for a quick nap, mate?" He leaned in as if to kiss her, but instead just nipped at her bottom lip.

A wide grin spread across her face, and she nodded. "I'd love to, Mr Lupin."

"Then lead the way, Mrs Lupin."


End file.
